Who s afraid of Lucius Malfoy?
by MaiaLi
Summary: Meliane ist Jahrgangsbeste, Ravenclaw-Vertrauens- und Vorzeigeschülerin...nach außen hin. Bis zu dem Tag an dem sie die Bekanntschaft mit dem berühmt-berüchtigten Vater eines verhaßten Mitschülers macht...
1. Chapter 1

1.

Es war ein strahlender Wintertag.

Dicke, luftige Schneeflocken fielen sanft vom Himmel, und die meisten der Schüler bereiteten sich auf den anstehenden Ausflug nach Hogsmeade vor.

Doch Meliane Lilly, der 15-jährigen Ravenclaw-Schülerin, war der Tag soeben gründlichst vermiest worden.

Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Cho Chang besprochen, was sie an diesem Tag alles in Hogsmeade tun wollten.

Und jetzt, nachdem Professor McGonagall ihnen die große, aufregende Nachricht mitgeteilt hatte, war Melianes Laune schlagartig in den Minusbereich abgestürzt.

Während nun alle anderen Mädchen bereits aufgeregt überlegten, was sie tragen wollten, und von wem sie hofften, eingeladen zu werden, wollte sich Meliane nicht damit beschäftigen.

Ihr graute.

Hätte sie gewußt, daß dieser fiese Junge, dieser Viertklässler, tatsächlich wußte, wovon er sprach.... sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken.

Tatsache war, daß in diesem Jahr, dem Jahr des seit langem wieder stattfindenden Trimagischen Turniers, der traditionelle Weihnachtsball ein Teil der Veranstaltung war.

Cho hatte sich gewundert, daß ihre Freundin nicht ebenso begeistert reagiert hatte wie sie, sondern eher verhalten - innerlich sogar entsetzt-... sie konnte ja nicht wissen, daß Melianes Begleiter für diesen Abend definitiv nicht der sein würde, den sie gerne hätte, ganz egal, wer sie vielleicht fragen würde.

So viele Jungs, die von Durmstrang zum Beispiel, waren sehr ansprechend.

Sie hatten diesen zurückhaltenden, höflichen und etwas altmodischen Charme, und natürlich hatte auch Hogwarts den ein oder anderen zu bieten, den sie gerne zum Begleiter gehabt hätte... sie spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brust, als sie an Fred Weasley dachte, den Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor, den sie seit Jahren anhimmelte.

Das hier wäre _die _Gelegenheit gewesen, ihn anzusprechen, mal mehr als ein "Hallo" auszutauschen... aber nein, zwecklos.

Irgendeine andere Glückliche würde mit Fred an ihrer Seite erscheinen.

Auch Cedric Diggory war durchaus reizvoll - aber auf den stand ja sowieso jedes Mädchen hier.

Harry Potter, der schüchterne Viertklässler, der Held wider Willen (auch wenn sehr viele ihn nicht als solchen betrachteten... die Neider eben...), der es, wie sie wußte, Cho sehr angetan hatte, hätte sie sich theoretisch ebenfalls vorstellen können, süß wie er war...zwar war niemand hier in ihren Augen vergleichbar mit Fred - aber jeder, absolut_jeder_Junge wäre ihr im Augenblick lieber gewesen als der, der sie begleiten würde.

Es war so gemein... alle konnten von einem wunderbaren Abend träumen - und sie, mit wem würde sie ihn verbringen?

_Draco Malfoy_, ausgerechnet!

Ausnahmsweise hatte seine ständige Prahlerei, die er einfach nicht lassen konnte, einmal der Wahrheit entsprochen.

Er hatte im Gegenzug dafür, daß er niemandem von seinem Wissen, was Melianes Animagus betraf, erzählen würde, von ihr verlangt, ihn zum Weihnachtsball - dem noch geheimgehaltenen - zu begleiten.

Sie hatte eingewilligt, weil sie sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, daß er tatsächlich Informationen besaß, auf die man sich verlassen konnte, hatte gedacht, er tue nur mal wieder so, als säße er als edler Reinblüter grundsätzlich an der Quelle aller Informationen, die von Bedeutung waren... nur, daß es dieses Mal leider tatsächlich so war.

Sein Vater, von dem sie bisher so einiges gehört hatte - nichts Gutes, ausnahmslos- , war wohl ein einflußreicher Mann, der im Zaubereiministerium ein- und ausging, und Draco wurde niemals müde, ihn zu erwähnen.

Begegnet war Meliane ihm nie... wenn er allerdings die ausgewachsene Version von Draco war, diesem intriganten, arroganten Slytherin, konnte sie auch gut darauf verzichten.

Gleich nach McGonagalls Verkündung, als sie die Große Halle verlassen hatte, hatte Draco sie angesprochen.

Niemand hatte es bemerkt; immerhin war er geschickt und schlau genug gewesen, sie in eine unbeobachtete Nische zu ziehen und die Tatsache auszunutzen, daß im Augenblick jeder mit sich selbst beschäftigt war.

"Du denkst doch noch an dein Versprechen, oder, Meliane?" fragte Draco, breit grinsend.

Mit zuckersüßem Lächeln und vor Ironie triefender Stimme antwortete sie:

"Aber Draco - wie könnte ich _das _jemals vergessen?"

Draco ignorierte ihren Sarkasmus und lächelte zufrieden.

Sie fuhr fort:

"Aber bist du dir wirklich sicher, daß du nicht doch lieber eine Slytherin an deiner Seite haben willst?

Ich befürchte, daß die gute Pansy Parkinson am Boden zerstört sein wird, wenn sie vergelblich auf deine Einladung hofft... kannst du das wirklich verantworten?"

Er grinste weiter, betrachtete sie vergnügt.

"Sie wird es überleben."

Pansy Parkinson, eine Viertklässlerin aus Slytherin, vergötterte Draco über alle Maßen, und sie betrachtete jedes Mädchen, das in seine Nähe kam, als potentielle Gefahr.

"Aber kannst du auch für _meine_ Sicherheit garantieren, Draco?" fraget Meliane ironisch.

"Immerhin scheint es, als habe sie große Hoffnungen, einmal den Namen "Malfoy" tragen zu dürfen..."

Jetzt lachte Draco auf, wobei sie wie häufig feststellen mußte, daß er schon ein recht hübscher Junge war... ein Jammer, daß er aber in erster Linie einfach nur ein hinterhältiger Fiesling war.

Meliane startete einen letzten Versuch... Dracos Schwachpunkt - denn den kannte jeder.

Das Einzige - _der_ Einzige- vor dem er anscheinend Respekt hatte.

"Aber dein Vater, Draco... wie wird er wohl reagieren, wenn er erfährt, daß du eine Nicht-Slytherin zum Ball begleitest... eine, die bei _Muggeln _aufgewachsen ist...", begann sie.

"...und deren Herkunft ungeklärt ist?" unterbrach er sie und sah sie ruhig an.

"Ich kenne deine Geschichte, jeder hier kennt sie.

Ich glaube aber nicht, daß jemand, der deine Fähigkeiten hat, nicht reinblütig sein könnte.

Und abgesehen davon...", fuhr er lässig, aber mit blitzenden blauen Augen fort, "... wird mein Vater es sicher spätestens dann verstehen, wenn er dich kennenlernt.

Und du bist weder eine Gryffindor noch eine Hufflepuff, sondern gehörst immerhin dem zweitbesten Haus nach Slytherin an.

Das ist schon okay."

Sein wohlwollender, glatter und arroganter Tonfall machte sie wütend.

"Oh, ich fühle mich überaus geehrt, Mr:Malfoy!" fauchte sie.

"Allerdings bin ich nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert, deinen Vater kennenzulernen!

Mit dir ist mein Malfoy-Bedarf mehr als gedeckt!"

Draco lächelte, offenbar entzückt und fast charmant.

"Keine Angst, Meliane, er beißt nicht."

-"Oh, ich habe keine Angst!" erwiderte sie grimmig.

"Von dir habe ich allerdings... anderes gehört."

Dracos Augen funkelten auf, und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen- in der Tat, dies _war_ sein Schwachpunkt.

"Vorsicht, Ravenclaw!" zischte er.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus, und sie sagte sehr sanft:

"Hoppla... ein wunder Punkt."

Dracos Augen schossen stumme Blitze auf sie... dann entspannte er sich wieder... und lächelte mit einem Mal.

Als sei ihm gerade etwas eingefallen.

Und er flüsterte:

"Immerhin würde _mein_ wunder Punkt - wenn es einer _wäre_ - mir keinen Schulverweis einhandeln..."

`Kleiner Dreckskerl!´dachte sie wütend, und gezwungen ruhig erwiderte sie:

"Ewig wirst du dieses As nicht ausspielen können, das wird dir hoffentlich klar sein."

Er zuckte leicht und mit schiefem Lächeln mit den Schultern.

"Hm, das mag sein. Aber bis es soweit ist..." er verstummte und lächelte zufrieden.

Dann sagte er , im Plauderton:

"Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Besuch in Hogsmeade vorbereiten... hast du nicht Lust, mich zu begleiten?"

Sie funkelte ihn an und sagte beherrscht:

"Überaus verlockend, aber ich bin bereits verabredet."

Draco lachte leise... und antwortete dann sichtlich genüßlich:

"Naja... ich nehme an, diesen Satz wirst du in den nächsten Wochen noch häufiger sagen müssen... nicht wahr?"

Meliane hätte ihn jetzt sehr gerne in eine Insekt verwandelt und anschließend mit der bloßen Hand zerquetscht.

Er sah sie gespielt verständnisvoll an und sagte in heuchlerischem, bedauernden Tonfall:

"Herrje... armer Weasley...also dann, wir sehen uns."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Mit trübseliger Miene trottete Meliane neben Cho her, die sie mal in diesen, mal in jenen Laden zerrte.

Schließlich, als sie bei einem Butterbier in den "Drei Besen" saßen, begann Cho:

"Hör mal, was ist eigentlich los?

Seit McGonagalls Ansprache ziehst du ein Gesicht... du freust dich ja gar nicht, Anie!"

Meliane seufzte.

"Ach, dieser blöde Ball... ich hab da eigentlich gar keine Lust drauf."

Cho sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Wie bitte? Aber... Anie, das wird doch super!

Schöne Kleider, festliche Dekoration, romantisches Licht...", sagte sie erstaunt.

Meliane wollte antworten; da öffnete sich die Tür, und herein kamen - Cedric Diggory, Lee Jordan... und Fred und George Weasley.

Beide Mädchen sahen zu ihnen hin - Cho grinste heimlich, als sie Melianes Gesicht sah.

Anie stand auf Fred, auch wenn Cho nie hatte herausfinden können, wie sie ihn so sicher von seinem identisch aussehenden Zwillingsbruder George unterscheiden konnte.

Jetzt hatten sie die Mädchen in der- wie meistens, wenn Hogsmeade-Ausflugsttag war- zum Brechen vollen Schänke erblickt und grinsten in ihre Richtung.

"Hey Mädels!" rief Lee, und bevor sie wirklich reagieren konnten, standen sie bei ihnen.

"Dürfen wir euch Gesellschaft leisten, Ladies?" fragte einer der Zwillinge.

Cho nickte lächelnd.

Meliane murmelte irgendwas und griff nach ihrem Butterbier.

Die Jungs setzten sich um sie herum.

Cedric bestellte eine Runde Butterbiere, und einer der Zwillinge, der jetzt neben Meliane saß, sagte grinsend:

"Ich hoffe, wir stören euch nicht bei irgendwelchen Frauengesprächen oder so..."

Cho sagte schnell:

"Nein, nein... ist schon okay... äh... Fred?"

Die Gewinnchance lag ja bei 50%.

"Das ist George...", entfuhr es Meliane automatisch, und sofort bereute sie es.

Denn alle, vor allem die Zwillinge, sahen sie erstaunt an.

Bisher hatte Meliane mit beiden gleich viel, also gleich wenig zu tun gehabt, und schließlich waren selbst ihre Freunde nicht immer in der Lage, sie zu unterscheiden.

"Bist du sicher?" fragte der andere Zwilling grinsend und neugierig.

"Ja... Fred...", murmelte sie und hoffte, nicht zu erröten.

"Interessant... und beunruhigend!" sagte Fred und lächelte sie an.

"Wo wir doch heute noch sogar unsere Eltern verunsichern können... wie machst du das?"

Meliane fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl... hätte sie doch nur nichts gesagt...

Sie nuschelte:

"Ich kann gut raten..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Cho sich ein Grinsen verkneifen mußte... und dann kam die Rettung.

In Form von Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, den Viertklässlern aus Gryffindor.

"Hey Leute!" rief Lee durch die ganze Kneipe, die Blicke der anderen Gäste völlig ungerührt mißachtend.

"Hierher!"

Die drei näherten sich, und Meliane hätte schwören können, daß Harry beim Anblick von Cho leicht errötete und schnell wegsah... genau wie Cho.

"Äh... das würde wohl ein bißchen sehr eng werden...", sagte Hermine zweifelnd.

"Ach was, dann rücken wir eben alle ein bißchen enger zusammen... ist doch viel kuschliger!" grinste Fred.

"Ich besorg´ ein paar Stühle!" - "Ich helf´ dir!" sagte George.

Beide standen auf, und als sie zurück kamen, begann ein chaotisches Stühlerücken, bis alle saßen.

Sie saßen im Wesentlichen wie vorher, nur daß Cho nun auf wundersame Weise neben Harry saß.

Madam Rosmerta brachte einen riesigen Krug Butterbier zum Tisch und weitere Gläser.

Als jeder ein gefülltes Glas vor sich stehen hatte, stießen sie an, und kurz vor der zweiten Runde spürte Meliane, wie sie sich allmählich wieder etwas entspannte.... trotz der Anwesenheit von Fred Weasley und dem allseits umschwärmten Cedric Diggory, der ihr gegenübersaß und mit dem sie sich unterhielt.

"Herrje, schon wieder leer...", seufzte Cho, die offenbar ebenso nervös war wie Harry neben ihr.

Es war ein unglaublich süßes Bild... ein hinreißendes Paar, und beide schienen innerlich zu strahlen.

"Eine Lady mit einem leeren Glas.. das ist verboten!" sagte der Zwilling neben Meliane und füllte Chos Glas.

"Danke, George!" sagte Cho lächelnd.

In einem unbeobachteten Moment, als Cedric mit Lee sprach, raunte Meliane ihrer Freundin zu:

"Sie haben die Plätze getauscht!"

Cho sah sie verständnislos an, und Meliane nickte so unauffällig es ging neben sich und formte lautlos das Wort "Fred" mit ihren Lippen, woraufhin Cho sie aus ihren schönen Mandelaugen groß ansah.

Wie machte die das bloß??

Sie selbst hatte zwar nichts davon bemerkt, daß die Zwillingen die Plätze getauscht hatten - es mußte gewesen sein, als sie die Stühle besorgt hatten - aber wenn ihre Freundin das sagte, mußte es wohl so sein.

Meliane nahm gerade einen Schluck Bier, als ihr, ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr, eine Stimme zuflüsterte:

""Was ist dein Geheimnis?"

Sie wandte sich nach links, er war ganz nah... ihr Herz raste, als Fred sie angrinste.

"Sag schon!"

"Ich...", flüsterte sie mit klopfendem Herzen, "... ich weiß nicht... was meinst du damit, Fred?"

Freds grüne Augen funkelten auf.

"Da - genau das meine ich! Wieso kannst du uns so sicher unterscheiden?"

Keiner der anderen beobachtete die beiden... und sie spürte den starken Drang, Fred einfach zu küssen.

Seine Augen sahen offen in ihre, so nah war sie ihm noch nie gewesen... sein Bein unter dem Tisch berührte ihres, sein frischer, aufregender Duft stieg ihr in die Nase, und dann diese grünen Augen... und dieses schelmische Zwinkern darin... dieses Lächeln...

"Ich... habe keine Ahnung... eure Stimmen sind nicht dieselben... ist einfach nur so ein Gefühl...", sagte sie schwach.

Fred sah sie skeptisch, aber grinsend an.

"Interessant... daß du Gefühle für mich hast... äh für uns...", er zwinkerte, "... wo wir doch bisher nicht mal wirklich miteinander geredet haben..."

Ihr Herz machte einen unkoordinierten Hüpfer... bildete sie sich das nur ein... oder war es möglich, daß er sie... nett fand?

Sie lächelte vorsichtig und erwiderte:

""Oh, ich glaube, jeder in Hogwarts hat irgendwelche... Gefühle für euch...das geht von Sympathie und Bewunderung über Respekt bis hin zu tiefstem Ärger - soweit es die Lehrer betrifft.

Ihr habt schließlich einen gewissen Ruf... und eine eigene Fangemeinde."

Fred begann, zu strahlen, flüsterte dann, sie verschmitzt ansehend:

"Und du... bist du auch ein Fan?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, und sie antwortete:

"Kriege ich Rabatt, wenn ich ja sage?"

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, daß Fred und George begonnen hatten, selbst entwickelte Zauberscherzartikel an der Schule zu vertreiben.

Fred lachte leise.

"Mindestens das!" erwiderte er.

Meliane betete stumm, daß sie jetzt unter seinem inzwischen eindeutig interessierten Blick nicht rot wurde...

Der restliche Abend verlief wunderbar, und trotz ihrer Aufregung war es total leicht und erstaunlích unkompliziert, mit Fred zu reden... und viel zu früh mußten sie sich schließlich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machen.

Es schneite flauschige, sanfte Flocken, und obwohl der dicke, knirschende Schnee auf dem Boden jegliche Rutschgefahr verhinderte, bot Fred ihr entzückend gentleman-like seinen Arm an, unter den sie sich, ein albernes Kichern gerade noch verhindernd, glücklich einhakte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, zu schweben...

Als sie und Cho später im Ravenclaw-Aufenthaltsraum beim Kamin saßen, hatten beide einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

Schließlich sagte Cho, entrückt seufzend:

""So toll war es in Hogsmeade noch nie, oder?"

"Hmmm...", Meliane nickte mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Und?" grinste Cho.

"Was meinst du... bahnt sich da womöglich endlich etwas an?

Ich meine... du und Fred... er schien nicht gerade abgeneigt, wenn du mich fragst..."

"Meinst du?" fragte Meliane zögernd, aber innerlich strahlend.

"Ach, jetzt komm aber!" lachte Cho kopfschüttelnd.

""... ich meine - das schreit geradezu danach, daß er dich als Ballpartnerin in Erwägung zieht... in ernsthafte Erwägung!"

Der Ball.

Mit einem Mal war das herrlich warme Gefühl in Melianes Brust wie weggewischt.

Der Ball... und Draco Malfoy.

Cho sah, daß ihr Gesicht plötzlich erstarrt war.

"Was ist denn los?

Glaubst du, er fragt eine andere?

Hey, ich bin mir ganz sicher, du hast gute Chancen!

Und... du könntest ihn doch auch einfach selbst fragen, er sagt bestimmt ja, ganz bestimmt!

Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, er mag dich!

Und er..."

Doch Meliane sprang auf und unterbrach Cho halb wütend, halb verzweifelt:

"Es spielt nur überhaupt keine Rolle, ob er mich fragt!

Um ehrlich zu sein... ich hoffe, er tut es nicht!"

Cho starrte sie mir offenem Mund an.

"Aber...was... Anie - was soll denn das?

Wieso bei Merlin willst du nicht, daß er dich fragt?"

Meliane spürte, wie ihr vor Frust fast Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Wie hätte sie es auch verstehen können... nach allem, was sie Cho immer wieder von Fred vorgschwärmt hatte, mußte sie sie nun für komplett verrückt halten.

Und sie sagte mühevoll beherrscht:

"Weil... weil ich ihm dann einen Korb geben müßte."

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und murmelte dann:

"Es ist ja nur ein Ball... eigentlich nichts von Bedeutung... aber spätestens nach diesem Abend wird er mich sowieso nicht mal mehr ansehen, egal, wie nett er mich jetzt noch finden mag."

Sie wandte sich rasch um und eilte in Richtung Schlafsaal, und Cho konnte nur äußerst irritiert zusehen, wie ihre Freundin verschwand.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Wütend hackte Meliane auf die Sternwurzeln ein.

Normalerweise war dies eine Arbeit, die niemand gerne tat, aber jetzt war es genau das Richtige, um die in ihr angestauten Aggressionen rauszulassen... sie dachte dabei an Draco.

Sie war alleine im Kerker, wo sie für die in diesem Schuljahr anstehenden ZAG-Prüfungen zur Zeit alle möglichen Zaubetränke übte, denn gerade in diesem Fach wollte sie ganz sicher nicht versagen.

Das war zwar wirklich mehr als unwahrscheinlich, da sie seit Jahren so etwas wie Professor Snapes Aushängeschild war, aber es konnte nie schaden.

Außerdem hatte sie ja nicht nur vor, so viele ZAGs wie möglich zu bekommen, es war für sie auch keine Frage, daß sie unbedingt zu Professor Snapes UTZ-Kurs zugelassen werden wollte.

Und ein "Erwartungen übertroffen" war hierfür eben nicht genug.

Nicht bei ihm.

Snape akzeptierte ausschließlich die Elite, und wer kein Slytherin war, hatte es zusätzlich schwer.

Sie hatte im Laufe der Jahre schon so einige Zaubetränke selbst kreiert - teilweise hart an der Grenze zur Legalität, teilweise sogar jenseits davon, und sie hatte immer wieder das Gefühl gehabt, daß ihr Professor in solchen Fällen beide Augen fest zugedrückt hatte - denn entgangen sein konnte es ihm unmöglich... diesem Mann entging niemals etwas.

Meliane vermutete, daß er froh war, überhaupt eine so hochmotivierte und zweifellos talentierte Schülerin zu haben, trotz seiner offenkundigen Abneigung gegen Streber und Anbiederer und seiner unbestreitbaren Tendenz, Slytherin-Schüler zu bevorzugen.

Im ständigen Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor bildeten Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff so etwas wie eine neutrale Zone, und dies war Meliane mehr als recht.

All diese lächerliche Gehabe der Slytherins, was "reines" Zaubererblut betraf und ihr elitäres Selbstempfinden widerten sie an- und niemand war diesbezüglich schlimmer als Draco Malfoy, dessen gesamte Familie und Vorfahren ausnahmslos in Slytherin gewesen waren.

Sollte in dieser Familie jemals ein Squib geboren werden, würde dieser ohne Frage augenblicklich verstoßen werden... mit viel Glück.

Und als sei es nicht schon genug gewesen, daß sie dazu verdammt war, diesen Mistkerl zum Ball zu begleiten, hatte er sie gestern angesprochen und ihr in seiner selbstgefälligen Art mitgeteilt, daß sein Vater sie kennenlernen wollte.

Draco erwartete allen Ernstes, daß sie mit ihm einen Ausflug zu Malfoy Seniors Landsitz in Wiltshire machte, damit sich dieser ein Bild von ihr machen konnte ( - sie begutachten, wie sie annahm - wenn schon keine Slytherin, so mußte sie doch sicher andere Vorzüge zu bieten haben... so in etwa stellte sich Meliane die Gedankengänge eines Mannes vor, der solch einen menschenverachtenden, überheblichen Sohn erzogen und offenbar stark geprägt hatte).

Immerhin war Dracos Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihm in freundlichem Ton gesagt hatte, wo ihr sein Vater vorbeiging und was er sie sehr gerne mal könne, unbezahlbar gewesen.

Sie hatte ihn anschließend einfach stehen lassen, und er war anscheinend zu schockiert gewesen, um ihr zu folgen.

Meliane wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen, wenn Draco seinem, wie man so hörte, überaus strengen Vater ihre Antwort auf seine "Einladung" mitteilte.

Sie bezweifelte jedoch stark, daß er sie wortwörtlich wiedergeben würde... dazu fehlte es ihm eindeutig an Mut.

Als sie an den Ausdruck in Chos sonst so sanften dunklen Augen dachte, als sie ihr schließlich widerwillig und zähneknirschend erzählt hatte, mit wem sie zum Ball verabredet war, verdüsterte sich ihre Miene wieder.

Sie hieb mit erneut aufwallender Wut auf die inzwischen sehr kleingehackten Sternwurzeln ein, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang, die sie herumfahren ließ.

"Na, na... was haben Ihnen die armen Wurzeln denn getan?"

Vor ihr stand ein Mann, schätzungsweise um die 35-40 Jahre alt, mit milde amüsiertem Blick; ganz in Schwarz, silbrigblondes, langes Haar, attraktive, markante Gesichtszüge, stechende, hellblaue Augen - sehr blaue Augen - und einer kühlen Ausstrahlung.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie ihn an und sagte recht unwirsch:

"Wer sind Sie denn?

Professor Snape ist nicht da, falls sie ihn suchen."

Der Mann lächelte knapp.

"Oh, das tue ich nicht.

Ich habe ihn gerade gesprochen."

Seine Stimme war ebenso kühl wie seine ganze Erscheinung, er hatten einen lässigen, leicht gedehnten Tonfall.

Jetzt wanderten seine Blicke über ihren Arbeitsplatz, ihre Trankzutaten, die Werkzeuge, ihre Hand mit dem Messer darin, dann herauf über ihren Arm, ihre Schulter, bis er ihr wieder in die Augen sah.

Ruhig, aufmerksam, schweigend.

Dann ging er langsam auf sie zu, an ihr vorbei, sah sich, scheinbar höchst interessiert, um.

"So... Sie sind das also.

Severus´... "Wunderschülerin"."

Er wandte sich wieder zu ihr um.

"Schön, Sie endlich mal in... Fleisch und Blut zu erleben, Miss Lilly."

Seine Augen funkelten.

"Ach... ich bin also ein Berühmtheit... wie nett...", eriwderte Meliane nach außen hin kühl, innerlich irritiert.

"Da Sie mich zu kennen scheinen, haben Sie nun auch sicher die Freundlichkeit, mir zu sagen, wer Sie sind und was Sie wollen.

Wie Sie sehen können, habe ich zu tun."

Er deutete ein Lächeln an und sah kurz in ihren Kessel.

"Ah, ja, ich verstehe... Zaubertränke.. sind wahrhaftig ihr Spezialgebiet, nicht?

Und ist das, was Sie da gerade brauen...", er kam etwas näher, "... womöglich ein Trank von der Sorte, die meinem Sohn den Kopf verdreht hat, Miss Lilly?"

Er sah wider auf.

Mit wachsender Unruhe fragte sie erneut:

"Wer sind Sie?"

Er durchbohrte sie mit seinen Augen, antwortete jedoch nicht... und dann hielt sie die Luft an, als es plötzlich bei ihr "Klick" machte.. laut und deutlich, und eindeutig zu spät.

Natürlich... wie hatte sie diese Ähnlichkeit in jeglicher Hinsicht übersehen können?

Das Haar, die edle Kleidung, diese arrogante Ausstrahlung... die in gewisser Weise attraktiv war...

Langsam sagte sie:

"Sie sind Dracos Vater."

Ein Aufblitzen in seinen Augen... und ganz sanft sagte er:

"Lucius Malfoy.

Es ist mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, Miss Lilly."

Er ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie kurz; sie atmete aus, als er sie losließ.

Sie betrachtete ihn.

"Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus, ."

Wieder ein Lächeln.

"Nun, dasselbe kann ich von Ihnen behaupten, Miss Lilly... oder darf ich Sie Meliane nennen?

Ein interessanter Name, nebenbei bemerkt... wie seine Trägerin."

Ärger stieg in ihr auf, und seine unverschämte Frage ignorierte sie.

Er betrachtete sie eingehend, von oben bis unten, unverhohlen.

"Nun ja, Meliane... ich gebe zu, ich war etwas... überrascht, daß Draco sich eine Begleitung aus einem anderen Haus ausgesucht hat... aber ich nehme an, das hat seine Gründe... natürliche Gründe, hoffe ich doch..."

Er sah kurz zu ihrem Kessel, dann wieder zu ihr.

Meliane schnaubte leicht verächtlich und sagte:

"Sie können es sich vielleicht nicht vorstellen, aber falls Sie glauben, ich hätte einen Liebestrank verwendet, um Draco zu verzaubern... Sie scheinen nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wie absurd diese Idee ist.

Abgesehen davon, daß ich weit Besseres zu tun habe, ist die Vorstellung eines Draco Malfoy, der verliebt vor sich hinstarrt und Herzchen auf sein Pergament kritzelt, mehr als beängstigend."

Lucius Malfoy sah sie abschätzend an; dann fragte er unvermittelt:

"Was hat er gegen Sie in der Hand, Meliane?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn an.

Er fuhr fort.

"Mir scheint, daß Sie alles andere als glücklich darüber sind, die Ballpartnerin meines Sohnes zu sein, auch wenn mir das ein Rätsel ist.

Aber andernfalls hätten Sie spätestens, nachdem ich Ihnen meinen Namen genannt habe, ein ganz anderes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt.

Und selbstverständlich wären Sie mit Freuden meiner Einladung gefolgt... was Sie ja nicht sind.

Zu meiner allergrößten Enttäuschung im Übrigen."

Melianes Herz hatte begonnen, etwas schneller zu schlagen.

So wenig sympathisch dieser Mann auch war - er schien definitiv nicht auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein, sein Verstand war offenbar genauso scharf und analytisch wie seine Röntgenaugen.

Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie ganz deutlich, wieso sich niemand mit Lucius Malfoy anlegen mochte, wieso er diesen Ruf hatte... etwas an ihm wirkte gefährlich.

Womöglich wäre es eine sehr schlechte Idee, sein Interesse zu wecken.

Sie riß sich zusammen und sagte sehr ruhig:

"Und da haben Sie sich extra die Mühe gemacht, herzukommen und mich... kennenzulernen.

Ich bin beeindruckt, ."

Er kam ein Stück näher und sagte kühl:

"Nun, mein Sohn liegt mir am Herzen."

Er machte eine Pause und fuhr sachlich fort:

"Draco sagte mir, Sie hätten zuwenig Zeit, um so kurzfristig zu mir zu kommen... die anstehenden Prüfungen... und so weiter."

Meliane konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"So, das hat er Ihnen also gesagt...hmm", sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Hatte sie es doch gewußt.

"Allerdings, das hat er. Ist das etwa nicht richtig?"

Sie zögerte kurz, antwortete dann, ihn offen ansehend, charmant:

"Nun ja... es ist schon richtig... nur ist es nicht ganz das, was ich gesagt habe.

Der genaue Wortlaut war... daß Sie mir am Arsch vorbeigehen und mich sehr gerne mal muscheln können."

Sie lächelte knapp.

Seine Augen blitzten auf, und er kam plötzlich noch näher... eindeutig zu nah.

"Tatsächlich... das ist ja interessant", flüsterte er.

Sie wich nicht zurück, wollte keine Schwäche zeigen und sagte zart:

"Oh, bitte, werfen Sie es Ihrem Sohn nicht vor... ich bin sicher, er wollte nur nicht Ihre... Gefühle verletzen, ."

Er nickte irgendwie nachdenklich und langsam, und sie konnte sehen, wie in seinen eisigen Augen ein Interesse zu erwachen begann, das nicht gut war... und das genau das war, was sie hatte vermeiden wollen.

Aber dummerweise hatte sie mal wieder ihre Klappe nicht halten können, es fiel ihr grundsätzlich immer schwer, sich nicht mit Leuten anzulegen, wenn diese geradezu danach schrien... wie dieser Mann hier.

Es war zu reizvoll gewesen, um ihn nicht zu provozieren... und jetzt bereute sie es schon.

Er beugte sich auf einmal zu ihr herab, obwohl er ohnehin schon so nah war, und ihre Haut begann auf eine unerklärliche Art zu kribbeln.

Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, als ihr, sehr zu ihrem Ärger, bewußt wurde, daß er aus so direkter Nähe wirklich attraktiv war.. sehr sogar.

Vor allem diese eisblauen Augen waren faszinierend.

Und jetzt konnte sie außerdem einen leichten, rätselhaften, dunklen und sehr männlichen Duft an ihm wahrnehmen... anziehend... und sexy.

Dagegen konnte sich ihr Unterbewußtsein nicht versperren.

Aber die Dunkelheit, die er ausstrahlte, war beinahe greifbar... und wenn sein Haar noch so hell schimmerte und seine Augen noch so blau funkelten - die Aura, die ihn umgab, war tiefschwarz.

Jetzt flüsterte er sanft:

"Ich muß sagen, du hast ein verdammt freches Mundwerk, kleine Meliane."

Ihr Herz stolperte leicht, als er sie duzte und ihren Namen fast andächtig hauchte, mit rauher Samtstimme, und sie dabei aus seinen Augen anblitzte.

Und dennoch, irgendwie, schaffte sie es, ruhig zu bleiben, und erwiderte ebenso leise:

"Ich passe mein Mundwerk allerdings immer der jeweiligen Situation an... Mr. Malfoy, Sir."

Ein plötzliches, rätselhaftes und irritierendes Lächeln huschte über sein markant-schönes Gesicht.

Er zog sich etwas zurück, betrachtete sie, offensichtlich leicht fasziniert.

Dann griff er in seine Manteltasche, zog eine kleine Karte hervor und hielt sie ihr wortlos hin.

Sie ergriff sie zögernd und blickte darauf.

Lucius Malfoy sagte, jetzt in normaler Lautstärke und ganz sachlich:

"Ich möchte, daß Sie dorthin gehen, um sich ein Kleid schneidern zu lassen.

Sie als Schülerin können unmöglich über ausreichende Mittel verfügen, um sich so angemessen kleiden zu können, wie ich es mir für die Partnerin meines Sohnes vorstelle.

Deshalb werde ich das übernehmen."

Es war die Visitenkarte einer Schneiderin... nein... es war die Visitenkarte DER Schneiderin!

Meliane konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen, um nicht nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sie hatte bisher noch nie jemanden persönlich gekannt, der sich bei Valerie Waterfields auch nur einen Quadratzentimeter Stoff hätte leisten können... geschweige denn ein ganzes Kleidungsstück.

Sie blickte auf, Lucius Malfoy lächelte, ihm war klar, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

Dann fragte er:

"Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß Sie wenigstens diese Einladung annehmen, Miss Lilly?"

Möglichst unbeeindruckt erwiderte sie:

"Meinetwegen."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, erreicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sogar seine Augen.

"Wie schön!

Dann werde ich Sie nicht länger stören."

Er blickte kurz zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

Dann sah er sie wieder an, streckte seine Hand aus, die sie gezwungenermaßen ergriff.

Ansatt sie zu schütteln, hob er sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen sehr leichten Kuß darauf.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, es schien nicht wirklich zu diesem kalten Mann zu passen.

Und sie wußte nicht so recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und sagte mit leiser, zu ihrem Schrecken durchaus angenehmer Stimme:

"Es hat mich sehr gefreut, daß wir uns doch noch kennenlernen konnten, Miss Lilly... und ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, daß ich meinen Sohn nicht verstehe."

Er durchdrang sie für einen kurzen, doch scheinbar endlosen Moment mit diesen irgendwie grausamen und doch schönen Augen, diesen funkelnden aquamarinblauen Eiskristallen... dann wandte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm lösen, obwohl sie es versuchte, und das schien er zu spüren, denn in der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.

Er sah sie schweigend auf eine beunruhigende Weise an, dann sagte er sanft:

"Ich habe nicht vergessen, daß Sie meine Frage von vorhin übergangen haben.

Aber bitte, seien Sie absolut versichert - ich finde heraus, wie mein Sohn Sie dazu gebracht hat, ihm Ihre Begleitung zuzusagen... glauben Sie mir."

Lucius Malfoy lächelte, mit funkelnden Augen.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Meliane... und eine schöne Nacht."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Meliane stand eine Weile zögernd vor der kleinen Schneiderei in der Winkelgasse, bevor sie sich schließlich einen Ruck gab und eintrat.

Eigentlich hätte sie sich gerne aus Protest geweigert, Lucius Malfoys Angebot anzunehmen – sofern man dies als Angebot bezeichnen konnte -, aber andererseits sah sie wiederum nicht ein, auch nur einen Knut auszugeben für einen Anlaß, welchen sie am liebsten schon hinter sich gehabt hätte.

Daß sie außerdem die Vorstellung, ein Kleid bei Valerie Waterfields, der Zauberschneiderin überhaupt, angefertigt zu bekommen, zugegebenermaßen reizvoll fand, wollte sie sich nur ungern eingestehen.

Während sie durch den kleinen Raum schritt, sah sie sich staunend um.

Sie war umgeben von feinsten Stoffen und Farben, die teilweise schwer zu beschreiben waren.

Glänzende, schimmernde, funkelnde Tücher, die schienen, als seien sie aus puren Edelmetallen gesponnen.

Ein Aufglitzern in ihrem Augenwinkel ließ sie ihren Kopf nach rechts drehen.

Sie ging auf eine Reihe von Stoffrollen zu, von denen die zweite von oben ihren Blick eingefangen hatte.

Es war ein zarter, mattschimmernder Stoff, wie eine Mischung aus Chiffon und Seide, mit unregelmäßig verteilten einzelnen Fäden darin, in einer rätselhaften Farbe; je nach Lichteinfall schien sie sich zu ändern.

Mal wirkte sie zartviolett, dann wieder tiefrot, wie dunkler Wein, und die einzelnen, glänzenden Fäden darin, zart wie Spinnweben, funkelten wie winzige metallische Tautropfen.

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte den Stoff.

„Oh, Sie haben wirklich einen sicheren Blick, Schätzchen!" flötete eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

Vor ihr stand eine kleine – sehr kleine- Frau, die mindestens 70 Jahre alt sein mußte und jetzt aus funkelnden, türkisfarbenen Augen zu ihr aufsah.

„Guten Tag", sagte Meliane verlegen. „Ich... ähm... habe Ihre Karte von... also, ich bin hier, um mir ein Kleid schneidern zu lassen... für den Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts..."

Die Frau blinzelte vergnügt. „Sie sind Miss Lilly, was, mein Engel?"

„Äh...ja..."

Die kleine Frau lächelte breit und sagte fröhlich:" Lucius hat Sie bereits angekündigt! Sie begleiten also Draco zum Ball!"

Meliane spürte einen leichten Anflug von Ärger, aber schon fuhr die Frau fort: "Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen! Ich bin übrigens Valerie!"

Sie schüttelte ihre Hand, und Meliane murmelte: „Meliane..."

„Also, Meliane... dieser Stoff hier scheint mir geradezu ideal für Sie, Schätzchen!"

Valerie Waterfields – sie war es wirklich persönlich!- griff nach dem Stoff, den Meliane ins Auge gefaßt hatte, hielt ihn neben die Schülerin und nickte zufrieden. „Perfekt!"

Ohne überhaupt auf eine Zustimmung von Meliane zu warten, zog sie sie energisch in einen Nebenraum, der überaus luxuriös eingerichtet war, drückte sie auf ein edles Sofa und schnippte mit den Fingern. Vor Meliane schwebte ein Glas mit einer zartrosafarbenen, prickelnden Flüssigkeit darin.

Zögernd ergriff sie es.

„Seerosenchampagner", sagte Valerie lächelnd. „Versuchen Sie!"

„Danke", murmelte Meliane und nippte vorsichtig an der Flüssigkeit... köstlich!

Während sie etwas eingeschüchtert von dem ganzen Luxus um sie herum den Champagner trank, sah sie mit wachsendem Staunen zu, wie Valerie mit einigen gezielten Zauberstabbewegungen aus einigen Stoffbahnen innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein komplettes Kleid herstellte.

„Hier, probieren Sie es mal an!" Valerie hielt ihr das Kleid hin.

Meliane nahm es entgegen und hielt es hoch. Erstaunlich!

Während sie den Stoff über ihren Körper zog und mit leuchtenden Augen ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete, vergaß sie für einen Moment sogar, weshalb sie dieses traumhafte Kleid überhaupt trug


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Haach...er ist ja so süß.. aber so schüchtern!

Kann er mich denn nicht einfach fragen?" seufzte Cho.

Das war zur Zeit ihr Thema Nummer Eins.

Harry Potter.

Meliane hätte inzwischen genervt sein müssen... aber genaugenommen war sie froh darüber, daß sie sich mit Chos Problemen beschäftigen konnte anstatt über ihre eigenen nachzudenken.

Hätte sie sich doch damals im Bad nur nicht so sicher gefühlt, den Zauber durchzuführen, der sie in einen Animagus verwandelt hatte bzw ihr offenbart hatte, welcher Animagus in ihr steckte.

Der Zauber selbst hatte entschieden, nicht sie.

Hätte sie es sich aussuchen können, wäre mit Sicherheit etwas anderes dabei herausgekommen als das.

Sie hätte sich einen Vogel gut vorstellen können, es paßte ja auch zu ihrem Haus.

Oder auch ein Fisch... vielleicht ein Hai, denn Haie hatten sie schon immer fasziniert.

Aber selbst wenn es eine Kellerassel gewesen wäre, spielte das keine Rolle - Tatsache war, daß sie ihre Fähigkeit verheimlichte, was nicht erlaubt war, und Tatsache war auch, daß jeder dasselbe denken würde, wenn man die Gestalt ihres Animagus kennen würde.

Schließlich war das ja genau der Grund, weshalb sie es überhaupt verheimlichte...

Und das in Verbindung mit ihrem speziellen Sprachtalent... nein, das sollte besser nicht bekannt werden.

Doch der Einzige, mit dem sie dieses Geheimnis teilte, weil er gesehen hatte, wie sie sich nachts im Bad der Vertrauensschüler zurückverwandelt hatte, war die denkbar vertrauensunwürdigste Person der ganzen Schule.

Ihr Ballpartner.

Sie saß mit Cho draußen im Hof, in ihre Gedanken versunken, während diese weiter ihr Harry-Leid klagte.

Plötzlich verstummte sie und starrte geradeaus.... Meliane folgte ihrem Blick.

Harry und Ron gingen an ihnen vorbei und blieben dann in einiger Entferung stehen.

Stumm und gespielt unauffällig zupfte Cho an ihren Haaren, und Meliane mußte lächeln.

Das Schwierige bei den beiden war, daß beide nicht gerade direkt waren... sie hatte Cho schon oft vorgeschlagen, Harry selbst zu fragen anstatt zu warten (schließlich hatte diese ihr den gleichen Rat im Bezug auf Fred gegeben... nur daß das unmöglich war...sie seufzte innerlich...), aber Cho konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden.

In dem Moment sah Meliane, wie Ron sich anscheinend von Harry verabschiedete und eilig davon ging... und Harry war alleine... eine seltene Gelegenheit!

Schnell zischte sie Cho zu:

"Hey! Das ist die Chance!!

Na los, jetzt geh einfach hin und frag ihn!"

Diese machte ein undefinierbares, kieksendes Geräusch und flüsterte:

"Ich kann nicht!"

"Jetzt mach schon!!" sie stieß Cho an.

In dem Augenblick setzte sich Harry in Bewegung; er ging langsam weg, und Meliane war sich sicher, daß er Cho einen scheuen und leicht sehnsüchtigen, raschen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

"Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort gehst und ihn fragst, dann...", begann Meliane fast wütend, und zögerlich sah Cho Harry hinterher... und dann sprang sie plötzlich auf und sagte:

"Okay... ich mach´s!"

Sie zappelte nervös mit den Fingern und begann dann zweifelnd:

"Oder... vielleicht warte ich noch ein biß..."

"NEIN!" knurrte Meliane.

"Wenn du ihn nicht fragst, tu ich es! Ist dir das lieber? Daß er denkt, du wärst noch in dem Alter, in dem man Freundinnen vorschickt?

Das kann wohl nicht dein Ernst sein, Cho!"

"Okay, okay...okay!" sagte sie schnell... sie sah ihm hinterher, dann atmete sie tief durch... und ging tatsächlich mit schnellen Schritten seiner über den Schnee knirschenden Gestalt hinterher.

Meliane seufzte langsam auf.

Na endlich... das hatte ja gedauert.

Nie und nimmer würde Harry Cho einen Korb geben, diese Frage stellte sich gar nicht.

Dumm nur, daß jetzt die Gedanken an Draco wiederkamen.

Das Kleid war der Hammer... hätte sie es doch nur an der Seite eines anderen tragen können.... unfair, unfair...

"Hey... hi, Meliane... ich stör dich hoffentlich nicht, oder?" erklang da eine Stimme neben ihr.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und sah hoch.

Vor ihr stand, strahlend wie eh und je - Cedric Diggory.

"Äh, nein... natürlich nicht... Hi, Cedric!" sagte sie und lächelte freundlich.

"Darf ich?" fragte er und wies auf den Platz neben ihr.

"Ja, natürlich!" sagte sie, und er setzte sich.

"Wie läuft´s denn so mit der zweiten Aufgabe?" fragte sie neugierig.

Er grinste verlegen.

"Naja... ich arbeite noch dran...", sagte er, und sie hatte das Gefühl, er hätte lieber etwas anderes gesagt, etwas wie:

"Super, überhaupt kein Problem!"

Also war er vermutlich noch nicht sehr weit mit des Rätsels Lösung gekommen.

Sie begannen, sich über das Trimagische Turnier und diesen Ausnahmezustand - der Anwesenheit der Durmstrangs und Beauxbatons zu unterhalten... und kamen irgendwann auf den Weihnachtsball zu sprechen.

Meliane hatte Cedric gerade grinsend erzählt, daß Professor Flitwick vollkommen davon besessen sei, Professor Sprout zu übertrumpfen, was die Festdekoration betraf; diesen beiden war der Teil übertragen worden, und nun herrschte ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen den Professoren.

Das war jedes Jahr zum Abschlußball so gewesen, aber zu diesem ganz besonderen Anlaß legten sich beide noch mehr ins Zeug... als ginge es um Leben und Tod.

Es war unglaublich witzig, mit welch verkniffenen Gesichtern sich die beiden Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff derzeit begrüßten, wann immer sie aufeinandertrafen.

Cedric lachte.

"Jaa, das ist etwas, daß ich nach meinem Abschluß vermissen werde - 7 Jahre Kampf um den Thron des Magischen Raumausstatters!" grinste er.

Dann wurde sein Grinsen langsam zu einem Lächeln, er fuhr sich leicht durch die etwas wirren (aber vermutlich absichtlich wirr) Haare und sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen... er zögerte, dann sah er sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

Meliane runzelte leicht die Stirn... hatte sie etwas verpaßt?

Er atmete leicht durch... und dann begann er langsam:

"Also, wegen dem... Weihnachtsball...", er verstummte und lächelte verlegen, während er sich leicht an der Schläfe kratzte.

"Ja?" sagte Meliane vorsichtig, als er nicht fortfuhr.

Sie wollte weitersprechen, als er es nicht tat, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was jetzt kommen sollte...

Und dann, mit einem riesigen Schrecken, wurde es ihr klar... oh, nein.

Oh, bitte nicht.... bitte, mach das nicht....

"Also... ich habe mich gefragt...", sagte Cedric verlegen, mit sanft lächelnden hellen Augen, "... naja, falls du nicht schon verabredet bist..."

Nein, nein, bitte nicht.... betete Meliane innerlich, denn Cedric wollte sie nicht abweisen müssen, sie mochte ihn, auch wenn er nicht Fred war....

Aber er gab sich nun einen Ruck und fragte:

"Würdest du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?"

Sie schloß kurz die Augen... verdammt, er hatte es doch gemacht.

Langsam öffnete sie sie wieder und sah in sein fragendes Gesicht.

Vermutlich war sie die einzige Schülerin in Hogwarts, die darauf nicht mit Ja antworten würde... er hatte wirklich Zielsicherheit bewiesen, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ausgerechnet sie zu fragen.

"Cedric...", sagte sie leise und ehrlich bedauernd, "... ich würde gerne... aber ich kann nicht.

Ich hab leider schon eine Verabredung... tut mir leid."

Er blinzelte leicht... auch wenn er leicht nervös gewirkt hatte, hatte er vermutlich nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, denn es konnte ihm unmöglich entgangen sein, daß er seit Jahren der absolute Mädchenschwarm hier war.

"Oh... okay... ich meine... wirklich schade...", sagte er langsam.

Sie nickte mit einem leichten, nicht sehr glücklichen Lächeln.

"Ja...", sagte sie leise.

"Äh... und... darf man fragen... wer der Glückliche ist?" fragte Cedric vorsichtig.

Ihr Herz hüpfte erschrocken, und sie murmelte etwas gehetzt:

"Oh... ähm... also..."

Er hob schnell eine Hand und sagte:

"Tut mir leid... tut mir leid.

Das geht mich gar nichts an... sorry.

Naja... dann... werde ich mal wieder reingehen... es ist ja inzwischen ziemlich kalt geworden...", murmelte er und erhob sich rasch.

"Also... dann bis..."

"Ja!" sagte Meliane schnell und sah ihm frustriert hinterher; er lächelte ihr nochmal zu, eher höflich als freundlich und verschwand schnell.

Sie stützte ihren Kopf in ihren behandschuhten Handflächen ab.

Es war zum Kotzen.

Als sie zum Abendessen in die Große Halle ging, hatte sie nur den Gedanken, daß es jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte... und selbstverständlich wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt.

Sie ging an ein paar Grüppchen vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten, als sie ihren Namen aufschnappte.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und wandte sich um.

In hörbarer Nähe, aber ohne daß die Jungs es bemerkten, standen Lee Jordan, George, Fred - und Cedric.

Und der, der ihren Namen gesagt hatte - das war eindeutig die Stimme von Fred gewesen, auch wenn sie den Zusammenhang nicht kannte.

Und nun sagte Cedric:

"Das kannst du dir sparen, Mann, es sei denn, du willst dir nen Korb holen... so wie ich gerade.

Sie hat schon eine Verabredung."

Fred seufzte, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und sagte:

"So was Blödes.... hm... naja... ich glaube...", er überlegte, dann sagte er grinsend, "... ich glaube, ich frage Angelina!

Die ist süß!

Und daß mir keiner von euch zuvorkommt, klar?"

Die anderen lachten amüsiert.

"Schon klar!"

Meliane drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und hastete aus der Großen Halle.

Sie wußte nicht, ob irgendeiner von den Jungs das mitbekommen hatte, aber das tat ohnehin nichts zur Sache.

Sie mußte dringend raus, irgendwohin wo sie alleine war.

Sie versuchte, es zu verdrängen.... es war schon unangenehm genug gewesen, Cedric abzuweisen.... aber jetzt wußte sie außerdem, daß Fred tatsächlich vorgehabt hatte, sie zu fragen.

Vielen Dank, Draco Malfoy.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Nun war es also soweit... der Abend, an dem sie sich ganz offiziell von der positiven Meinung, die die meisten Leute hier über sie hatten, würde verabschieden können.

Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und drehte sich langsam hin und her.

Ihr langes Haar war im Nacken zusammengefaßt und fiel dann über ihren Rücken, einige lockere, wellige Strähnen umspielten ihr Gesicht.

Ihr Kleid lag an ihr wie angegossen, es war schulterfrei, schien dank des erstaunlichen Stoffes aus 1000 Farben zu bestehen, und ab der Hüfte wurde es weiter schwingend, fließend, lang, und sehr weiblich.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, daß es ein kleines Vermögen wert war.

Wieviel genau, wußte sie nicht, und wollte es auch nicht wissen.

Gestern hatte sie ein Päckchen bekommen; der Inhalt war ihr fast aus den Händen gefallen, als sie es geöffnet hatte.

Darin befanden sich ein Schmuckset, bestehend aus seiner sehr zarten Kette, einem Armkettchen und Ohrringen, aus Silber, mit jeweils einem einzelnen funkelnden Edelstein daran - einer Sorte, die sie bisher noch nie angefaßt hatte, da sie sehr selten waren, und auch deren Wert wollte sie gar nicht wissen:

Cassisgranate.

Es war keine Nachricht dabei gewesen, aber die Tatsache, daß sie exakt denselben faszinierenden und changierenden Farbton hatten wie ihr Kleid, diesen Wechsel zwischen Dunkelrot und Violett, konnte nur bedeuten, daß es von Lucius Malfoy kommen mußte.

Denn schließlich war er es, der sie zu seiner Schneiderin geschickt hatte; vermutlich wußte er, welchen Stoff sie ausgewählt hatte.

Sie seufzte... sie sah gut aus... aber sie war blaß... das war sie generell, aber jetzt war der Grund der, daß sie sich am liebsten ganz weit weg gezaubert hätte.

Sie hatte aber keinen Zweifel daran, daß Draco keine Sekunde zögern würde, sie zu verraten, wenn sie einfach nicht erschien.

Meliane gab sich einen Ruck.

Sie mußte jetzt gehen... auf in ihr Verderben.

Sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen... jetzt wurde sie schon melodramatisch.... naja.

Augen zu und durch.

Als sie mit Draco die Große Halle betrat, ließ sie ihre Augen sofort hektisch über die Menschen schweifen.

Sie entspannte sich ein bißchen, als sie keinen sah, dessen Reaktion auf ihren Begleiter von Bedeutung gewesen wäre.

Draco selbst war ungewöhnlich ruhig, seine Augen waren riesig geworden, als er sie gesehen hatte, anscheinend hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

Das war immerhin etwas.

Sie mußte nur den Eröffnungstanz hinter sich bringen... dann konnte sie sich zumindest freier bewegen.

Draco fragte:

"Möchtest du was trinken?"

Sie nickte, etwas erstaunt, denn er klang beinahe freundlich.

Er verschwand, und sie seufzte, zum hundersten Mal an diesem Tag.

Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf, betrachtete die Menschen, die in die Große Halle strömten... und dann machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Aussetzer.

Genau vor dem Moment hatte sie sich am meisten gefürchtet.... Fred und Angelina... und Cedric und Cho.

Cho hatte in letzter Sekunde einen Rückzieher gemacht... und dann hatte Cedric sie gefragt... und sie hatte Ja gesagt.

Tragischerweise hatte Harry zwei Tage später all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und sie gefragt... und sie hatte ihm dasselbe sagen müssen wie Meliane Cedric.

Das war es nun also.... Harry war mit Parvati Patil hier, obwohl er mit Cho hier sein wollte.

Cho war mit Cedric hier, obwohl sie mit Harry hier sein wollte.

Cedric war mit Cho hier, obwohl er mit Meliane hier sein wollte.

Und Meliane war mit Draco hier, obwohl sie mit Fred hier sein wollte....

Nur Draco hatte, was er wollte.

Wie immer.

Meliane schluckte, als Cho und Cedric auf sie zukamen.

Cho lächelte sanft, als sie zu ihr kam und sie kurz umarmte.

"Wow, Anie, du siehst toll aus! Wo hast du denn dieses Kleid her?"

Staunend sah sie ihre Freundin von oben bis unten an.

Auch Cedrics Augen waren groß... Meliane wünschte, er würde einfach verschwinden.... im Hintergrund, aus dem Augenwinkel, sah sie Fred, mit der unglaublich hübschen Angelina an seinem Arm... beide strahlten und sahen... einfach toll zusammen aus.

Meliane tat alles weh, als sie die beiden ansah... und jetzt wurde es einfach nur noch schlimm.

"Valerie Waterfields", erklang hinter ihr eine selbstgefällige Stimme.

Draco hielt ihr ein Butterbier hin und lächelte Cho zufrieden an.

"Das Kleid ist Wahnsinn, was?" Er zwinkerte arrogant.

Immerhin hatte sich Cho darauf vorbereiten können, wer sie begleitete; sie bemühte sich, neutral zu klingen und zu lächeln, als sie sagte:

"Allerdings..."

Aber als Meliane einen ganz raschen Blick zu Cedric warf, sah sie genau das, was sie befürchtet hatte.... sie sah es in seinen Augen, er versteckte es gar nicht.

Er starrte Draco an, dann wanderten seine Augen zu ihr, und sie konnte darin lesen.

`Das ist nicht dein Ernst... das meinst du ja wohl nicht ernst!!!

Wegen DEM läßt du mich abblitzen??´

Es fühlte sich schrecklich an... aber noch schrecklicher war es, als sie über Chos Schulter hinweg Freds Gesichtsausdruck sah, als er zwischen ihr und Draco hin-und herblickte, zutiefst ungläubig.

Fassungslos.

Cedric war eine Sache... für ihn war es zwar unbegreiflich - aber für Fred, einen Weasley, war es wohl das Schlimmste, das sie hätte tun können... wäre sie mit Professor Snape erschienen, hätte sie vielleicht wenigstens noch so etwas wie Respekt bekommen... aber Draco Malfoy....

Nein, das war nicht zu unterbieten.

Das war ihr klar gewesen.

In dem Moment erklang die Musik, und Professor McGonagall scheuchte die Turnierteilnehmer mit ihren Partnern zum Eröffnungstanz auf die Tanzfläche.

In der folgenden halben Stunde bis Stunde nahm Meliane alles nur noch wie durch einen Schleier wahr.

Sie war hellwach und gleichzeitig merkwürdig abwesend... und als plötzlich Lucius Malfoy vor ihr stand und sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln um einen Tanz bat, nickte sie einfach nur, fast gleichgültig und sagte:

"Gerne."

Er war ein tadelloser Führer, sie mußte überhaupt nichts tun, zum Glück, denn sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, schon mal das zu trainieren, was sie in der nächsten Zeit zum Überleben brauchen würde:

Ausblenden.

Und zwar alle und alles, die jetzt vermutlich ihre Meinung über sie gründlich überdenken würde... das war ihr bei den meisten sehr egal... aber eben nicht bei allen.

Nicht bei Fred, auch nicht bei Harry oder Ron, oder Hermine, auch wenn sie sie kaum kannte, nur vom Hallo-Sagen... nicht bei Cedric, und schon gar nicht bei Cho.

Natürlich brauchte sie sich bei Cho keine Sorgen zu machen... aber der Ausdruck in Chos Augen, nur ganz kurz, so sehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte, ihn zu verstecken... es war derselbe wie bei Cedric und Fred... und vielen anderen gewesen, als sie sie mit Draco gesehen hatten.

Verständnislos, mißtrauisch... ablehnend.

Ihr schwirrte der Kopf... sie brauchte frische Luft.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ...", sagte sie höflich.

"Ich werde etwas frische Luft schnappen gehen..."

Bedauernd lächelte er.

"Wie schade.

Soll ich Sie begleiten?"

Seine Augen funkelten kurz.

Sie konnte grade noch verhindern, allzu schnippisch zu antworten und sagte nur:

"Nein... danke... es geht schon."

Schnell wandte sie sich um und eilte hinaus.

Draußen ging sie langsam und gedankenverloren in irgendeine Richtung.

Sie merkte nicht, daß sie fror, weil ihr Kopf und das was darin umherwirbelte sie ablenkte.

Fast stieß sie, abwesend, wie sie war, mit jemandem zusammen, murmelte erschrocken:

"Oh... tut mir leid..." und eine verkniffene Stimme zischte sie an:

"Paß doch auf, du blöde Kuh!"

Es war - Pansy Parkinson.

Ihre blauen Augen blitzten, sie haßte Meliane dafür, daß sie ihr Draco "weggenommen" hatte.

Dann rauschte Pansy an ihr vorbei.

Meliane, die an der Steinbrücke angelangt war, lehnte sich genervt dagegen, während sie ihr nachsah.

Wie gerne hätte sie Pansy Draco überlassen.

Dann schloß sie die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Sie drehte sich um, lehnte sich mit ihrer Vorderseite gegen das kalte Geländer und spürte , wie sie langsam, aber sicher, ruhig wurde.

Was soll´s.

Wenn eine Lage so absurd war, daß man nur noch die Wahl hatte, darüber zu weinen oder darüber zu lachen... dann würde sie sich jederzeit für das Lachen entscheiden.

Selbst wenn es noch so schwer fiel und nur das Lachen der Verzweiflung war - besser als gar nichts.

Oder?


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Wie schön, daß ich Sie endlich doch noch erwischt habe, Miss Lilly. Unser Tanz war doch sehr kurz", erklang seine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr, und sie drehte sich um.

Lucius Malfoy hielt ihr lächelnd eines von zwei Gläsern mit Sekt entgegen.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sie bieten einer Schülerin Alkohol an?" fragte sie, kühl lächelnd.

„Erzählen Sie es nicht weiter", erwiderte er, amüsiert zwinkernd, und zögerlich nahm sie das Glas an. Er hob seins, prostete ihr zu, und beide tranken.

Er kam näher zu ihr, lehnte sich neben sie an das Geländer der Steinbrücke.

Er ließ seinen Blick über den sternenklaren Abendhimmel schweifen und sagte leise, ohne sie anzusehen: „Dieses Kleid... ist wirklich bezaubernd. Und Sie sehen darin aus wie eine junge Göttin."

Sie zuckte bei seinen Worten leicht zusammen, und er wandte sich ihr zu, sah sie aus seinen faszinierenden hellblauen Augen an.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?" fragte er.

Sie flüsterte: „Ein... bißchen..."

Er nahm seinen Umhang ab, trat sehr dicht an sie heran und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern.

Seine Hände blieben für einen kurzen Moment auf ihr liegen, bevor er sie zurückzog und sich wieder neben sie lehnte.

Zum ersten Mal konnte sie wirklich die Konturen seines Körpers genau sehen... seine schwarze Hose und sein schwarzes Hemd offenbarten, daß Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich ein sehr attraktiver Mann war, obwohl er ihr Vater hätte sein können... stark, muskulös, geschmeidig.

Ohne, daß sie es hätte verhindern können, ließ sie ihr Augen über seinen Körper gleiten, und erst, als sie vernahm, wie er leise und offenbar amüsiert auflachte, sah sie erschrocken auf... in seine Augen, die vergnügt funkelten.

„Suchten Ihre Augen gerade nach etwas... Bestimmten, Miss Lilly?" fragte er sanft und mit warmer Stimme.

Hastig nahm sie einen großen Schluck des köstlichen Getränkes, das auf ihrer Zunge prickelte.

Sie murmelte, leicht verlegen: „Vielleicht war ich auf der Suche... nach Ihrem Sinn für Anstand... Bin aber nicht fündig geworden."

Er lachte erneut, schien bester Laune.

„Das hätte ich Ihnen gleich sagen können, meine Kleine", sagte er charmant lächelnd, und als sie entrüstet den Mund öffnete, fügte er hinzu: „Oder... mögen Sie es nicht, wenn ich Sie so nenne?"

Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und fauchte verärgert: „Sie wissen doch genau, daß ich das mag!"

Sie hielt erschrocken die Luft an, riß die Augen auf, und seine Augen begannen, zu leuchten.

Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt??

In der Muggelwelt nennt man das einen Freud´schen Versprecher, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf...

Er trat langsam näher, auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück und sagte verwirrt: „Ich meine...ich wollte sagen, daß ich..." , sie stockte.

„Was?" flüsterte er und legte sehr langsam eine Hand auf das Brückengeländer, direkt neben ihre Hüfte, „... daß Sie was?"

ihr Herz raste, als er seine andere Hand leicht an ihr Kinn legte, es leicht anhob und sie ansah.

Ihr Unterbewußtsein befahl ihr, nicht auf seine Frage einzugehen, nicht mal darüber nachzudenken... sich nicht durch den dunklen, anziehenden Duft, der ihn umgab und auch von seinem Umhang um ihren Körper ausging, verwirren zu lassen...

Dann ließ er sie plötzlich los und trat etwas zurück.

Seine Augen funkelten, und er lächelte.

„Tut mit leid, Miss Lilly... Ich wollte Sie nicht... verunsichern. Ich weiß doch, daß Sie sich nur versprochen haben."

Er trank einen Schluck Sekt, dann fragte er, in normalem, plauderhaftem Ton: „Und... amüsieren Sie sich denn bisher? Ich meine... soweit es die für Sie sicher nahezu unerträglichen Umstände zulassen?"

Sie atmete tief durch, und der vage Gedanke `Jetzt, wo du da bist, ja..." bildete sich in ihrem Kopf, aber bevor sie das aussprechen konnte, sagte sie so sachlich wie möglich: „Noch habe ich mir jeden Gedanken an Rachezauber verkneifen können, Mr. Malfoy... fürs Erste."

Er lachte, auf eine ehrliche, fast warme Art, die ihr rätselhaft war... er verhielt sich ja beinahe... sympathisch!

„Wie beruhigend!" sagte er lächelnd. „Nach unserem ersten Treffen habe ich schon angefangen, mir Sorgen um meinen Sohn zu machen..."

Dann, abermals überraschend, bot er ihr seinen Arm an.

„Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang, Miss Lilly?"

Was sie allerdings am meisten wunderte, war die Tatsache, daß sie sein Angebot annahm und sich bei ihm unterhakte.

Während sie langsam im Schien des Mondes und der Sterne über das Gelände schlenderten, unterhielten sie sich über die verschiedensten Dinge, zumeist im Zusammenhang mit Hogwarts.

Sie hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, daß man sich mit diesem Mann tatsächlich ganz normal unterhalten konnte.

Als sie wieder auf der Brücke angelangt waren – sie hatten eine gemütliche Runde gedreht – fragte Lucius Malfoy sie plötzlich unvermittelt: „Sagen Sie mal, Miss Lilly... was genau stört Sie eigentlich an Draco?"

Sie blieb stehen, immer noch an seinem Arm, und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Abgesehen davon, daß er ein intriganter, manipulativer und hinterhältiger kleiner Fiesling ist? Darüber muß ich erst nachdenken. Ich frage mich, von wem er das wohl hat..."

„Ts...", machte Lucius Malfoy milde tadelnd. „Sie nehmen ja wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund... was mir irgendwie gefällt. Aber... sind Sie sich sicher, daß sie mir da nicht unrecht tun... falls ich Ihre Anspielung richtig interpretiert habe?"

Sie schwieg und betrachtete ihn zweifelnd.

Dann lächelte er.

„Nun ja... wie müßte denn derjenige sein, der Ihr... Herz erobern könnte, Miss Lilly?"

Sie sah ihn offen an und sagte: „Er müßte mir... ebenbürtig sein. Sich mir nicht unterordnen wollen, denn das... würde mich nicht reizen."

Lucius´ Augen flackerten, während sie sich fragte, wieso sie ihm überhaupt so direkt geantwortet hatte. Es war geschehen, ohne daß sie darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Und mal angenommen, es wäre jemand, der Ihnen nicht ebenbürtig sondern... überlegen ist? Käme das für Sie auch in Frage?" fragte er leise.

Sie blinzelte leicht irritiert und sagte dann: „Es käme darauf an... in welcher Hinsicht überlegen... aber ich würde mich auf keinen Fall jemandem... unterwerfen."

Er hob seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht... eine zarte, für sie nicht nachvollziehbare Geste.

„Sie meinen...", sagte er sanft, „... Sie würden sich niemandem in... Alltagsdingen unterwerfen."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. „Richtig...", sagte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Ja...", flüsterte er, „... Sie kämpfen gerne... nicht wahr, Meliane?"

Während ihr Puls sich bei seinen leisen Worten beschleunigte, betrachtete er sie ausgiebig; dann plötzlich lehnte er sich zu ihr, fuhr mit der Hand in ihr Haar und zog sie ein Stück zu sich.

„Was machen...", begann sie empört, aber er machte ein leises „Shh!", zwei Finger an ihren Lippen, über die er leicht strich, und sie verstummte überrumpelt.

Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn an, spürte die Finger seiner anderen Hand an ihrem Nacken, ihrer Haut... die beunruhigend kribbelte.

Seine Hand, die an ihren Lippen gelegen hatte, legte sich nun um ihren Rücken, als er sehr leise, mit Augen, die sie vollkommen fesselten: „Und wie ist es... im Bett?"

Sie hielt den Atem an, als seine kristallblauen Augen sie durchbohrten.

„Was... meinen Sie damit?" fragte sie etwas heiser und flüsternd.

Er atmete aus, seinen Blick auf ihre Lippen gerichtet.

„Ich meine... Sex, meine Kleine. Bevorzugst du da auch jemanden, der dir ebenbürtig ist? Oder...", sein Arm an ihrem Rücken zog sie mit einem Ruck fest an sich, sie keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie seinen Körper an ihrem spürte, „... hättest du da nicht doch lieber jemanden, der dir etwas beibringt? Dem du dich... wie war das... unterwerfen kannst?"

Sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, heiß und kitzelnd, und sie zischte: „Was fällt Ihnen ein, Mr. Malfoy? Ich könnte Ihre Tochter sein!"

Er lächelte knapp und flüsterte, mit glitzernden Augen: „Nun, zum Glück... bist du es ja nicht. Und ich habe das starke Gefühl, daß du, was die geistige und... körperliche Reife betrifft, deinen gleichaltrigen Mitschülern so einiges voraus hast. Oder willst du mir jetzt allen Ernstes erzählen, du wärst noch... Jungfrau?"

Sie fauchte wütend: „Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle los!"

Er verstärkte den Griff in ihrem Haar. „Natürlich, Meliane. Beantworte bitte einfach nur meine Frage: Hättest du gerne jemanden, der dich beim Sex... dominiert?" fragte er mit funkelnden Augen.... und heftig atmend, ohne eine Chance, es zu verhindern, flüsterte sie:

„Ja..."

Schockiert von sich selbst sah sie ihn fassungslos an, als er sich dicht zu ihr beugte, seine Lippen ganz nah an ihren, und rauh hauchte: „ Und gefällt dir die Vorstellung... gefesselt zu werden, Meliane?"

Wieder, völlig überfordert und verwirrt, flüsterte sie: „Ja..."

Sein Atem ging schneller, sie spürte es auf ihrer Haut. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr, blies sanft dagegen, und unter einem Schauer glitten ihre Hände ohne ihr bewußtes Zutun an seiner maskulinen Brust hoch und in seinen Nacken, ihr Körper schmiegte sich ohne ihren Willen an seinen.

Er atmete tief aus, und ein erneuter Schauer überrieselte ihre Haut.

„Und möchtest du, daß ich dich jetzt... küsse?" flüsterte er, seine Lippen berührten kurz ihre Schläfe, als er sein Gesicht ihrem zuwandte.

Sie atmete schnell und nervös, sah wie hypnotisiert in seine Eisaugen, und völlig neben sich stehend hauchte sie ein sanftes, aber hörbares: „Ja..."

Seine Augen blitzten auf, seine Hand in ihrem Nacken zog ihren Kopf zu sich, er öffnete leicht seine Lippen... und küßte sie.

Langsam, sinnlich, aufregend.

Sie zog wie in Trance, unter einsetzenden Hitzewallungen, seinen Körper ganz eng an ihren, öffnete ihre Lippen unter seinem Druck... und ließ zu, daß er seine Zunge dazwischen schob, sanft, gefühlvoll, heiß... genoß es, wie er begann, mit seiner Zungenspitze ihre zu streicheln, zart, aber sehr erregend dagegen stieß, an ihrer Zunge entlang strich und sie dann tiefer in sie schob.

Seine Hand an ihrem Rücken glitt hinab zu ihren Hüften, umfaßte sie eng, drückte sie sanft gegen seine, und sie atmete mit wild klopfendem Herzen aufgeregt in seinen Mund, fuhr mit ihren Fingern in sein Haar, was ihm einen genießerischen Laut entlockte.

Seine Zunge in ihr war das Schönste, das sie je gefühlt hatte, und sein Geschmack erst... sein Kinn kratzte ganz leicht und sehr angenehm an ihrer zarten Haut, während er sie auf eine so unglaublich schöne und erregende Art küßte, daß sie den Wunsch verspürte, nie wieder etwas anderes zu tun als das hier und nie wieder jemand anderen zu küssen als Lucius Malfoy... sie wollte, daß er ihre nackte Haut berührte, küßte, sie wollte seinen Körper an ihrem spüren... auf ihr... in ihr.

Sie wollte...mit ihm schlafen.

`Großer Gott!!´ schoß es ihr plötzlich entsetzt durch den Kopf.

Lucius Malfoy!

Sie stand hier auf der Steinbrücke, während des Schulballs, nachts... und knutschte mit Lucius Malfoy!!

Mit aller Kraft, die sie in ihrer Erregung aufbringen konnte, riß sie sich von seinen Lippen los und flüsterte rauh und mit brennenden Augen: „Lassen Sie mich sofort los!"

Seine Augen flackerten, blitzten; dann, überraschend, ließ er sie tatsächlich los.

Er lächelte auf eine rätselhafte Weise und sagte leise – seine Stimme verriet, daß auch er erregt war - : „Bevor Sie sich jetzt aufregen oder mich anschreien... wegen der Unverschämtheit, die ich mir erlaubt habe... lassen Sie sich für die Zukunft einen Tip geben, Miss Lilly: Nehmen Sie nicht jedes Getränk an, das Ihnen ein... freundlicher Onkel anbietet, den Sie überhaupt nicht kennen... jedenfalls nicht, wenn Sie nicht riskieren wollen, Geheimnisse preiszugeben, die Sie eigentlich lieber für sich behalten wollten. Dieser... Jemand... könnte vielleicht der Versuchung erliegen, das schamlos für sich auszunutzen."

Sie starrte ihn an... Getränk?

Dann begann es, ihr langsam zu dämmern... der Sekt... seine ganze Fragerei... ihr Drang, zu antworten, ohne, daß es ihr unnatürlich vorkam... wo sie doch bisher immer vorgezogen hatte, ihm schnippische und freche Antworten zu geben, die nicht immer das widerspiegelten, was sie wirklich dachte...

Er betrachtete sie genau, konnte in ihren Augen sehen, daß sie begriff, was er getan hatte... und er flüsterte zärtlich: „Sie können kaum behaupten, ich hätte Sie zu etwas gezwungen, Miss Lilly. Hätten Sie auf meine letzte Frage anders geantwortet, hätte ich Sie selbstverständlich nicht geküßt. Aber so... blieb mir ja gar nichts anderes übrig, das sehen Sie doch ein, nicht wahr? Ich meine... da Sie es sich doch so sehr gewünscht haben..."

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn, kochend vor Wut, an.

„Veritaserum!" flüsterte sie rauh.

Er nickte leicht, lächelnd.

„So ist es. Es zwang Sie, wahrheitsgemäß auf meine Fragen zu antworten. Ich muß sagen... ich bin erfreut, daß es in Ihrem Innern doch so ganz anders aussieht, als Sie es mir bisher... nun ja... ich würde sagen, vorgespielt haben, wäre wohl die richtige Bezeichnung, nicht? Vor allem, was Ihre Sichtweise in Bezug auf meine Person betrifft. Was im Übrigen eine Tatsache ist, die Sie, so gerne Sie es auch täten, kaum dem Veritaserum ankreiden können, Miss Lilly", sagte er glatt und mit arrogantem Lächeln.

„Sie sollten hoffen, daß niemand von Ihrer speziellen Art, Schülerinnen zu bedrängen, erfährt, Mr. Malfoy!" flüsterte sie zornig und mit blitzenden Augen.

Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ach? Wollen Sie das etwas ausplaudern? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Miss Lilly. Denn dann müßten ja zwangsläufig auch zugeben... daß ich nichts getan habe, das Sie nicht selbst wollten... nicht wahr?"

Er hatte so recht.. dieses Schwein... und er wußte es natürlich.

Er fuhr sanft fort: „Und wie kommen Sie eigentlich darauf, daß ich das... mit anderen Schülerinnen auch tue? Wollen Sie mir etwa erzählen, Sie wüßten nicht, daß Sie... anders sind als die anderen?"

Für einen Moment stockte ihr der Atem, als er ganz klar erkennen ließ, daß er sie sehr viel besser kannte als sie gedacht hatte... was er zuvor bereits bewiesen hatte. Und daß er ihr mehr oder weniger zu verstehen gab, daß er sich nicht von der Tatsache, daß sie erst 15 Jahre alt – jedenfalls noch – war, irritieren ließ... daß er sie anscheinend für etwas... Besonderes hielt.

Fast eine Art... Geständnis, daß sie ihn nicht kalt ließ, so überlegen und gelassen er auch auftrat.

Die Gefühle, die in ihr wüteten, hätten kaum widersprüchlicher sein können... sie wollte ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpassen, ihn anbrüllen, und dann wieder wünschte sie sich zurück in seine Arme, wollte ihn schmecken und spüren...

Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken mühevoll ab, riß sich zusammen und fauchte: „Ich werde Ihnen auch einen Tip geben: Suchen Sie sich schleunigst ein anderes Spielzeug! Und halten Sie sich in Zukunft so fern von mir, wie Sie nur können!"

Er lächelte nachsichtig, betrachtete sie fast liebevoll, dieses widerspenstige, reizvolle Wesen, daß sich sogar nach ihrem ganz und gar nicht kühlen Verhalten, das sie ihm noch Minuten zuvor entgegengebracht hatte, weigerte, ihr Interesse an ihm zuzugeben und zuzulassen.

Es sah ganz so aus, als müsse er sie nochmal zwingen, es sich einzugestehen... und diesmal etwas deutlicher.

Lucius Malfoy sagte sanft: „Aber natürlich werde ich mich von Ihnen fernhalten... wenn es denn wirklich Ihr Wunsch ist... das heißt...", er trat mit einem schnellen Schritt dicht vor sie und legte seine Hand an ihren Nacken, „...eine letzte Frage hätte ich da doch noch."

Sie wollte sich mit aufsteigender Panik losmachen, wollte verzweifelt verhindern, daß er ihr auch nur noch eine einzige Frage stellte, auf die sie antworten mußte... aber sie befand sich gleich wieder in seinen unnachgiebigen Armen, chancenlos, und mit flackernden Augen flüsterte er: „Sag mir... meine Kleine... als ich dich geküßt habe... und als du vorhin deine Augen nicht von meinem Körper abwenden konntest... hast du da womöglich für einen kurzen Moment daran gedacht, wie es wäre... wie es sich anfühlen würde... von mir...", er fixierte sie, „... gevögelt zu werden?"

Sie keuchte, versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu konzentrieren... sag nein, sag nein... dann muß er es ja glauben...

„Sag es mir... sag mir...", flüsterte er rauh und unverkennbar erregt gegen ihre Lippen, „... hast du dir gewünscht... wünschst du dir jetzt... daß ich dich ficke, Meliane?"

Sag nein, sag nein, sag nein...zwing dich dazu, es ist ganz einfach... einfach nur nein...

Seine eisblauen Augen durchbohrten sie, während sie gegen sich selbst kämpfte, verbissen, wütend... wie sie den Kampf schließlich verlor, und unter Schwindel, schwach und mit geschlossenen Augen, fast stöhnend, hauchte:

„Ja."

Ein triumphierendes Blitzen in seinen Augen, wild, und heiser flüsterte Lucius Malfoy: „Ja... ich wußte es..."

Mit einem festen Ruck zog er sie an sich, heftig und aufkeuchend, und in der nächsten Sekunde zwang er mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund auf und küßte sie gierig, hungrig.

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper, über ihre Rundungen, berührten sie auf eine Weise, die erschreckend aufregend war, sie schmelzen ließ, und es fühlte sich genauso an, wie er küßte... fordernd, erfahren... und sehr dominant.

Und es ließ sie erahnen, wie es sein mußte, ihn ganz zu haben... sich von ihm besitzen zu lassen. Sie konnte nur vermuten, wie es sich anfühlen mußte... aber wenn Sex mit diesem Mann so war wie das hier... bei dem Gedanken daran erbebte sie heftig...

Seine Zunge leckte hart an ihrer, verschaffte ihr unanständigste und wildeste Bilder, die wir Blitze durch ihr Gehirn schossen... seine Hände...seine Lippen, seine Zunge... Gott, war das gut!

Dann, abrupt, ließ er sie los, seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig... der Ausdruck in seinen Augen... stechend, wild... keine Frage, er dachte dasselbe wie sie...

Jetzt flüsterte er rauh: „Du solltest sehr aufpassen, was du dir wünschst.. und wem du davon erzählst, Meliane."

Dann griff er an ihre Schultern, sie zuckte reflexartig zurück... er lachte leise, als er es sah, während er seinen Umhang von ihren Schultern zog, sie freilegte.

„Sie erlauben, Miss Lilly?" Er legte den Umhang über seinen Arm. Seine Augen funkelten, als er ihre Schultern, ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté unverhohlen und ausgiebigst betrachtete, die nackte zarte Haut, die im Mondlicht schimmerte.

Sie sah ihn mit wild schlagendem Puls an, ihre Wangen erhitzt, ihre Lippen bebend, leicht geöffnet... feucht glänzend, einladend.

Er sog ihren Anblick ruhig und genüßlich auf.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern, ihr Kinn leicht trotzig angehoben, und sagte in möglichst kaltem Ton: „Nun... ist aus dem bisher erträglichen Abend ja doch noch eine mittlere Katastrophe geworden. Und ganz ohne Dracos Zutun. Wissen Sie... für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich den völlig absurde Gedanken, Ihnen tatsächlich unrecht getan zu haben mit meiner Meinung von Ihnen. Aber wie ich sehe... gibt es wirklich Menschen, die doch noch weit verachtungswürdiger sind als Ihr Sohn."

Ihre Wut auf ihn war sehr groß – aber noch viel größer war ihre Wut auf sich selbst.

Er erwiderte sanft: „Beleidigen Sie mich ruhig, wenn es Ihnen hilft, mit sich selbst klarzukommen, Miss Lilly. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Ich weiß ja jetzt, wie es... wirklich in Ihnen aussieht. Und nebenbei bemerkt...", er sah sie mit leichtem Zwinkern an, „... sollten Sie vielleicht auch ein kleines bißchen froh und dankbar sein, daß ich so nett war, Ihnen nicht noch mehr intime Fragen zu stellen... und ich kann Ihnen versichern, da gäbe es so einiges, das mich brennend interessieren würde... wie zum Beispiel... ob Sie es mögen... von hinten genommen zu werden. Beziehungsweise...wenn ich mir Ihre funkelnden Augen gerade so ansehe...wie sehr Sie es mögen."

Sein charmantes, anzügliches Lächeln war unfaßbar.

Sie zischte, mit blitzenden fast schwarzen Augen, enttarnt: „Ich werde mich später darüber freuen... Sir!"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Oh, das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort, Miss Lilly. Ich bin sicher, daß Ihnen heute nacht... wenn Sie in Ihrem... Bett liegen...", er ließ seine Blicke über ihren Körper wandern, „... so einiges durch den Kopf gehen wird... nicht wahr? Und falls Ihre Hände beim Gedanken an mich plötzlich anfangen... sich selbständig zu machen... bitte, unterdrücken Sie diesen Drang nicht. Ich würde es als größtes Kompliment auffassen, zu wissen, daß Sie dabei... an mich denken."

Fassungslos und hitzig sah sie ihn an, und sie fauchte: „Sie sind nichts als ein... widerliches Monster... Mr. Malfoy!"

Er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Na, wenn Sie das sagen, Miss Lilly... allerdings würde ich dann an Ihrer Stelle wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, wie es sein kann... daß so ein „widerliches Monster" Sie so dermaßen... heiß macht", sagte er sanft lächelnd. Wissend.

„Und... Meliane...", flüsterte er dann, und das Lächeln verschwand. Seine Augen glühten. „Ich werde dir jetzt ein Versprechen geben. Ich verspreche dir... daß ich dir irgendwann deinen Wunsch erfüllen werde... meine Kleine. Irgendwann... oder vielleicht sogar bald. Ich verspreche dir... ich werde dich ficken."

Seine Stimme, rauh und dunkel, drang bis in die letzte Faser ihres Körpers ein... wie die Bedeutung seiner Worte... sie trafen sie mitten in all die Stellen ihres Körpers, die von ihm berührt und erobert werden wollten.

In seinen Augen, eisig und brennend zugleich, war kein Anzeichen eines Lächelns mehr, und kein Zweifel, daß dieses Versprechen sein völliger Ernst war.

Und es gab nichts, das sie hätte erwidern können.

Er erwartete darauf auch keine Antwort, sein Blick machte jedes weitere Wort überflüssig.

Sie zwang sich, nach außen hin so ungerührt sie konnte, sich mit einem letzten, kalte Blitze schleudernden Blick von ihm abzuwenden und ging mit wutunterdrückten, schwingenden Schritten fort.

Außer Sichtweite, hob Lucius Malfoy langsam den Umhang, den sie getragen hatte, an sein Gesicht und atmete tief ein.

Er schloß die Augen und lächelte, fast verträumt, aber in seinem Lächeln lag auch etwas Dämonisches, zutiefst Finsteres.

Sanft bewegte er seine Zunge in seinem Mund, über seine Lippen... mit ihrem Geschmack darauf.

So süß...

***


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate nach den Weihnachtsferien verliefen genau so, wie Meliane vermutet hatte.

Die meisten machten einen großen Bogen um sie, was ihr größtenteils egal war - nur nicht im Falle von gewissen Leuten.

Wie natürlich sämtliche Weasleys beziehungsweise sämtliche Gryffindors.

Cho war eine Ausnahme, ihr hatte sie gesagt, daß sie eine Wette gegen Draco verloren habe und es ihr zu dumm wäre, allen dies zu erklären.

Allerdings war Cho derzeit in erster Linie mit Cedric beschäftigt - zwischen den beiden hatte es anscheinend auf den zweiten Blick gefunkt.

Das war vermutlich auch der einzige Grund, daß Cedric sich immerhin bemühte, wenigstens höflich zu ihr zu sein, aber das war auch schon alles.

Sie verstand ja, was in den Schülern vorgehen mußte... aber es war schon unangenehm.

Zumindest konnte sie sich nun voll und ganz auf das Lernen konzentrieren... viel anderes bot sich im Moment nicht an.

Es sei denn, sie hätte Interesse daran gehabt, sich mit Draco zu beschäftigen.

Es verstand sich von allein, daß dieser überhaupt kein Problem mit ihr hatte, und er, der einzige, auf dessen Gesllschaft sie wirklich hätte verzichten können, dachte gar nicht daran, sich von ihr fernzuhalten.

Es schien ihn sichtlich zu erheitern, was für Konsequenzen der Weihnachtsball für Meliane gehabt hatte.

Mehr als einmal hatte er sie bereits eingeladen, ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins - und in den Schlafraum der Jungs - zu begleiten... was für ein unglaubliches Privileg, dachte sie zynisch.

Er hatte ganz überrascht getan, als sie dankend abgelehnt hatte, und sein anschließendes Grinsen hatte sie beinahe dazu veranlaßt, ihm kräftig ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Was allerdings möglicherweise noch nerviger war als Draco, war Pansy Parkinson.

Seit dem Ball betrachtete diese Meliane offenbar als persönliche Nemesis.

Jedesmal, wenn sie ihr begegnete, wurden ihre Augen schmal, und Meliane rechnete jeden Tag damit, mit irgendeinem Fluch getroffen zu werden... zu ihrem Glück war sie des Zauberns sehr viel mächtiger als Pansy.

Sie zweifelte aber nicht daran, daß Pansy früher oder später etwas gegen sie planen würde... sofern ihr kleines Erdnußhirn es schaffen würde, in den verbleibenden 16 Monaten, die sie hier noch verbringen würden, einen Plan zu entwickeln.

Zum Teil war es sogar einigermaßen amüsant, Pansys verkniffenes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn diese Meliane erblickte, und die konnte einfach nur die Augen verdrehen.

Das war so albern... Pansy hätte ihrer Meinung vielleicht eher mal darüber nachdenken sollen, wieso Draco nicht an ihr interessiert war (es sei denn, es handelte sich um Gefälligkeiten, die Pansy für ihn erledigen konnte, für die der Herr sich zu fein war, wie Schularbeiten oder Besorgungen.... möglicherweise gab es da auch noch andere Arten der "Gefälligkeiten"... es würde zu Draco passen, aber Meliane wollte das irgendwie gar nicht wissen.)

Denn jedesmal, wenn ihre Gedanken in Richtung Sex gingen... landete sie automatisch immer bei derselben Person - Lucius Malfoy.

Es war bereits Mitte März - kurz nach ihrem (der unspektakulärste, den sie je erlebt hatte... aber es bedeutete ihr nichts; von Bedeutung würde erst der nächste Geburtstag sein), und obwohl der Weihnachtsball bereits drei Monate zurücklag, hatte sie ihn in dieser Zeit nur zweimal gesehen.

Und das nur kurz.

Sie fragte sich auch bei ihm, ob er etwas vorhatte... es war schwer, zu vergessen, was er alles zu ihr gesagt hatte... vor allem, was er ihr versprochen hatte.

Er schien nicht der Typ für leere Versprechungen zu sein... aber die Gedanken an ihn... an die Art, wie er sich angefühlt hatte... das war eine Art der Ablenkung, die sie nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Andererseits... es wäre schon reizvoll, nochmal mit ihm alleine zu sein...

Großer Gott, sie sollte wirklich die Finger davon lassen... aber sie hatte ja schon immer eine Schwäche für Risiken gehabt, und wenn etwas oder jemand höchst risikobehaftet war, dann wohl dieser Mann.

Aber... verflucht nochmal... er küßte so gut.... es war zum Haareraufen.

Zwar wußte er ja nun leider, wie sie über ihn dachte... aber dennoch würde sie sich nie und nimmer dazu herablassen, auf ihn zuzugehen, Veritaserum hin oder her.

Es sei denn, es hätte etwas gegeben, mit dem sie sich an ihm hätte rächen können... aber sie wußte leider absolut nicht, was das hätte sein können.

Sie hatte auch immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, ob er tatsächlich versuchte, herauszufinden, was ihr Geheimnis war, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, mit Draco zum Ball zu gehen... es war dumm von ihr gewesen, ihm diesbezüglich nichts vorzuspielen.

So hatte sie nur ungewollt sein Interesse geweckt.

Im Prinzip war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, es herauszufinden, Draco.

Sie konnte nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob Draco es ihm sagen würde... vielleicht nicht.

Nicht, weil er sie schützen wollte... obwohl er kaum daran interessiert sein konnte, daß sie der Schule verwiesen wurde.

Aber sicher würde er nur ungern zugeben, daß sie nicht freiwillig mit ihm zum Ball gegangen war.

Möglicherweise war seine Eitelkeit ihr Vorteil.

Lucius Malfoy wiederum würde vielleicht nach einer anderen Möglichkeit suchen, damit Draco nicht ahnen konnte, daß sie und Lucius sich definitv näher gekommen waren als erlaubt.

Eine Tatsache, die Lucius zum Verhängnis werden konnte....

Meliane runzelte bei diesem Gedanken leicht die Stirn.

Hmm... allerdings...

Es könnte ihm zum Verhängnis werden....

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Lucius Malfoy ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Kerker, während er voller Mißtrauen, aber auch Vorfreude, wie er zugeben mußte, überlegte, was die Kleine von ihm wollen könnte... offiziell.

Er hatte eine Nachricht erhalten... von einer Eule, und in der hatte sie geschrieben, daß sie sich unbedingt mit ihm treffen müsse...

Damit hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet.

Und dennoch hatte sie es getan... das war aufregend.

Was sie tatsächlich wollte, wußte er ja inzwischen – auch, wenn sie es freiwillig nie zugegeben hätte und sich ihm sicherlich nicht an den Hals werfen würde, so aufschlußreich das Gespräch mit ihr am Abend des Weihnachtsballs auch gewesen war.

Er lächelte beim Gedanken daran.

Es war ein wahres Vergnügen gewesen, mit ihr zu spielen... sie heiß zu machen... und sie zu küssen.

Der süßeste Geschmack, den Lucius je auf der Zunge gehabt hatte.

Spätestens an diesem Abend hatte er beschlossen, daß er sie in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ficken würde... und hatte den wütenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen genossen, als er sie charmant darauf hingewiesen hatte.

Und zwar genau so.

Und nun hatte sie ihn gebeten, in den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke zu kommen... wo sie sich anscheinend ziemlich häufig aufhielt, sodaß es kaum verdächtig war.

Er als oberster Schulrat mußte sich für seine Anwesenheit seiner Meinung nach sowieso nicht rechtfertigen.

Er öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloß sie.

Die Tür zu Snapes Büro stand offen, und er ging darauf zu.

Im Dunkel stand eine Gestalt, auf die er zutrat.

„Miss Lilly, was kann ich denn...", begann er, und er verstummte, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Dann fragte er irritiert:

„Wer sind Sie denn?"

Vor ihm stand eine Schülerin, zierlich, vermutlich 14 oder 15 Jahre alt.

Dunkles kinnlanges Haar, rundes Gesicht, Slytherin-Uniform.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sah aus großen, scheinbar sehr nervösen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy... es tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich das tun mußte... ich weiß, Sie haben immer viel zu tun... aber ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll...", sagte sie mit schüchterner, leicht piepsiger Stimme, während er sie recht unwirsch ansah.

„Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, Sir... ich bin im gleichen Jahrgang wie Draco..."

Lucius Malfoy wurde ungeduldig.

„Und? Was wollen Sie? Und wie kommen Sie dazu, mich unter falschem Namen herzulocken, Miss Parkinson?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, konnte kaum seinem kalten Blick standhalten, als sie flüsterte:

„Meliane war doch letztes Jahr mit Draco beim Weihnachtsball... und ich dachte, da Sie sie kennen, würden Sie eher herkommen... sie ist ja auch Vertrauensschülerin... als wenn eine Ihnen unbekannte Schülerin Sie bittet..."

„Da liegen Sie vollkommen richtig, Miss Parkinson", unterbrach Lucius Malfoy sie mit schneidender Stimme.

„Also wenn Sie mir nicht augenblicklich sagen, weshalb Sie mich herbestellt haben..."

Sie wich zurück, als seine Augen gefährlich blitzten.

„Bitte, Mr. Malfoy, Sir,... es tut mir wirklich leid... ich bin nur so verzweifelt...", flüsterte sie, senkte den Blick, holte tief Luft und sagte leise:

„Es ist wegen... Draco. Ich... Mr. Malfoy... ich liebe ihn."

Sie schlug vorsichtig die Augen hoch, und Lucius Malfoy konnte es darin schimmern sehen... und wurde wütend.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Er war hier wegen eines dummen verliebten Teenagers?!

Doch bevor er sie anfahren konnte, fuhr sie mit offenbar nur mühsam beherrschter Stimme fort: „Ich würde alles für ihn tun, Sir... einfach alles! Aber er... sieht mich einfach nicht, er sieht nur... sie!

Meliane Lilly!"

Beim Aussprechen ihres Namens trat ein haßerfüllter Ausdruck in ihre Augen, der sofort wieder verschwand, als sie seine eisigen Blick sah.

„Miss Parkinson...", sagte er leise und unüberhörbar verärgert, „... es ist bedauerlich für Sie, daß mein Sohn Ihre Gefühle anscheinend nicht erwidert. Aber ich kann mich nur nochmals- und zwar zum letzten Mal- wiederholen: Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Diese jammernde Schülerin begann, ihm gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Ich will... daß Sie mir helfen... Draco davon zu überzeugen, daß ich die Richtige für ihn bin.

Und daß er sie vergißt", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß, daß er auf Sie hören würde. So, wie er immer von Ihnen spricht... er verehrt Sie sehr. Ich bin ganz sicher, daß er sich Ihrem Wunsch niemals widersetzen würde."

Jetzt zog Lucius Malfoy die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Kindchen.

Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, ob mein Sohn sich für dich erwärmen könnte oder nicht. Und ich wüßte zu gerne, wie du auf die absurde Idee kommst, ich würde meine Zeit dafür verschwenden, einem verknallten Schulmädchen zu helfen!" sagte er sehr genervt.

„Weil ich Ihnen, wenn Sie mir helfen, etwas geben kann... von dem ich glaube, daß sie es wollen. Aber nicht haben dürfen", wisperte Pansy, eingeschüchtert, aber entschlossen.

„Du?" erwiderte Lucius Malfoy und mußte automatisch auflachen.

„Was sollte das wohl sein, was du mir zu bieten hättest... was ich anders nicht bekommen kann?"

Sie schluckte, trat näher und sagte zitternd:

„Wie gesagt... ich würde alles für Draco tun...um ihn zu kriegen.

Und ich meine wirklich... alles, Sir."

Ihre Augen wanderten von seinen fixierenden Augen hinab über seinen Körper zu seiner Hose.

Lucius Malfoy war noch nie schwer von Begriff gewesen, und seine Augen blitzten in Fassungslosigkeit auf.

Meinte sie tatsächlich...

Mit eisigster Stimme sagte er, auf sie herabblickend:

„Berichtigen Sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege... aber kann es sein, Miss Parkinson... daß Sie sich mir gerade allen Ernstes... selbst anbieten, um an meinen Sohn heranzukommen?

Bitte... sagen Sie mir, daß dies ein Scherz ist. Auch, wenn ich Ihnen versichern kann... daß ich solche Scherze ganz und gar nicht schätze."

Sie sah ihn stumm an, aus großen himmelblauen Augen; sie war blaß, schien aber immer noch wild entschlossen, als sie sagte:

„Das ist kein Scherz, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin bereit, alles zu tun, was Sie von mir verlangen.

Sie können mit mir tun, was immer Sie wollen."

Ihre Stimme bebte leicht.

Er trat dicht vor sie und sah ihr kaltblitzend in die Augen.

„Tatsächlich...", flüsterte er. Dann schnaufte er verächtlich.

„Großer Gott, Mädchen – du zitterst ja jetzt schon. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es erst wäre, wenn ich wirklich alles mit dir tun wurde, was mir so einfällt... und du sicher auch nicht. Aber", er trat wieder etwas zurück... sie atmete aus – , „... ich kann dich beruhigen.

Ich bin in keinster Weise interessiert. Glaubst du etwa, ich habe Lust, mich mit einem heulenden kleinen Mädchen abzumühen, dem ich alles erst vorher erklären muß? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, daß du scheinbar vergessen hast, daß ich ein verheirateter Mann und Oberster Schulrat bin. Und jetzt geh und beschäftige dich wieder mit Dingen, denen du gewachsen bist... und sei froh, wenn deine Eltern nichts davon erfahren!"

Mit einem letzten verärgerten Auffunkeln in seinen Augen wandte er sich in Richtung Bürotür... als hinter ihm ein lauter Ruf erklang und die Tür zugeschlagen wurde, dann Pansy Parkinsons Stimme:

„ Bitte, warten Sie, Mr. Malfoy... ich flehe Sie an!"

Er wandte sich um und sah, wie sie auf ihn zutrat.

Sie flüsterte:

„Als ich vorhin sagte, daß ich Ihnen etwas geben kann, das Sie wollen... meinte ich eigentlich nicht mich, Sir... das heißt, schon mich... aber in einer anderen Gestalt."

Sie hielt ein Fläschchen hoch, mit der anderen Hand etwas, das er nicht sehen konnte.

Sie wisperte:

„Das hier... ist ein Haar von Meliane Lilly. Ich muß es nur in diese Flasche werfen... und ich wäre dann... sie. Für eine Stunde."

Lucius Malfoy trat automatisch auf sie zu, und jetzt sah er es, das lange, gewellte Haar, bernsteinfarben mit rötlichem Schimmer...

Er kannte nur eine Person, die genau diese Haarfarbe hatte.

„Vielsafttrank?" flüsterte er .

Sie nickte mit großen Augen.

Er schluckte reflexartig, bei der kurzen, blitzartigen Vorstellung, daß sie plötzlich vor ihm stehen könnte... und er alles tun konnte, was...

Dann zischte er:

„Und wie zum Teufel kommen Sie darauf, daß das meine Meinung ändern könnte, Miss Parkinson?"

Mit schüchterner Stimme sagte sie leise:

„Ich... ich habe Sie gesehen... Sie beide. Am Abend des Balls... auf der Brücke."

Wie erstarrt sah er sie an, dann näherte er sich ihr und sagte gefährlich leise:

„Und du hast wohl nicht vor, irgendjemandem davon... zu erzählen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte eilig den Kopf, wich zurück und stammelte:

„Nein... nein, natürlich nicht, Sir, niemals... Sie sind doch Dracos Vater, und ich würde niemals etwas tun, das Ihrer Familie schaden könnte... nie!"

Er schwieg, dann sagte er langsam:

„Und dein Angebot ist jetzt... daß du das da...", wer wies auf den Trank, „...trinkst... dich verwandelst... und anschließend alles tust, was ich will? Eine Stunde lang?"

Sie schluckte und nickte, sah ihn aus sehr ängstlichen Augen an.

Eine Stunde... das war nicht wirklich viel... und dennoch konnte man eine Menge Dinge tun.

Für diese Schülerin könnte diese Stunde jedenfalls ziemlich lang werden...

Und Lucius Malfoy mußte zugeben, daß ihn diese Entschlossenheit ein klein wenig beeindruckte. Dieses verzweifelte Mädchen schien schon jetzt, bei der bloßen Vorstellung dessen, was sie hier gleich tun mußte, der Ohnmacht nahe... und doch war sie dazu bereit, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte.

Auch, wenn er beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen konnte, daß irgendjemand sich aus Liebe – Liebe! – so erniedrigen konnte.

Aber war ihr Angebot zuvor noch völlig uninteressant und indiskutabel für ihn gewesen, so hatte es nun, aufgrund der neuen Möglichkeiten einen ungeahnten Reiz bekommen.

Er konnte mit ihr Dinge tun, die Meliane Lilly, das eigentliche Objekt seiner Begierde, niemals freiwillig zulassen würde... und doch würde es ihr Körper sein, mit dem er all das tun konnte.

Der ihm gehören würde.

Und er mußte keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie nehmen... vielleicht würde er sie sogar vergewaltigen. Nicht, weil er das unbedingt wollte... sondern einfach nur, weil er es konnte.

Er begann, leise zu lächeln.

Diese Pansy Parkinson würde wohl eher vor Angst sterben, als irgendwem davon zu erzählen, da war er sicher...

Er hatte sich entschieden.

Leise sagte Pansy Parkinson, die anscheinend seinen Entschluß in seinen Augen hatte aufblitzen sehen:

"Ich weiß sicher, daß Professor Snape erst frühestens morgen wieder hier sein wird... und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß er nichts von dem bemerken wird, was wir hier... was Sie mit mir...", ihre Stimme versagte.

Er betrachtete sie ungerührt und sagte:

„Also... jetzt gleich? Hier? Mir scheint, Miss Parkinson...", er begann, sie zu umkreisen, „... du willst es möglichst schnell hinter dich bringen."

„Nein...", sagte sie hastig, „.. ich dachte nur... es wäre so eine günstige... Gelegenheit..."

Er blieb vor ihr stehen, seufzte fast sanft.

Dann lächelte er.

„Also gut. Dann wollen wir mal sehen", sagte er und deutete auf die Flasche.

„Trink es."

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie Melianes Haar dem Trank hinzufügte, woraufhin die Flüssigkeit eine rotviolett leuchtende Farbe annahm.

Ihre Augen waren groß und voller Angst, als sie das Fläschchen an ihre Lippen hob... und es mit einem Ruck austrank.

Heftig atmend stellte sie es auf dem Tisch hinter sich ab, auf dem diverse Werkzeuge wie Messer lagen, und wich langsam einige Schritte zurück.

Lucius Malfoy sah fasziniert, wie ihr Körper wuchs, ihre Hüften und Brüste runder und weiblicher wurden, ihr Haar länger und heller, ihre Augen dunkler... ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich... bis sie vor ihm stand.

Bis aufs letzte kleine Detail.

Er atmete leise aus, und mit leichtem Glitzern in den Augen trat er näher.

Tatsächlich, die perfekte Illusion... wundervoll.

Nur ihre Augen waren anders – Meliane Lilly trat ihm in der Regel mit blitzenden, stolzen Augen entgegen, nicht ängstlich wie dieses Mädchen hier.

Aber in Kombination mit ihrem Äußeren war diese Angst gar nicht mal so... uninteressant.

Er stand jetzt dicht vor ihr, sie sah zu ihm auf... und er beugte sich langsam zu ihr herab, als sie instinktiv zurückwich und flüsterte:

„Warten Sie... ich dachte, damit es... echter wirkt... sollte ich die hier vorher anziehen..."

Er richtete sich auf und sah auf die Ravenclaw-Uniform, die sie hochhielt.

Sie wollte sich extra umziehen, bevor sie sich wieder ausziehen würde?

Naja... sie hatte offensichtlich Liebe fürs Detail.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte:

„Hm... naja, warum nicht... Dann mach."

Sie nickte und schien abzuwarten, bis er sie fragend ansah.

Sie errötete leicht und murmelte:

„ Ähm... könnten Sie bitte... solange draußen warten? Es.. es dauert auch nur zwei Minuten..."

Ungläubig sah er sie an, hätte fast laut aufgelacht.

Sie war nicht mal in der Lage, sich vor ihm umzuziehen, wollte aber gleich ganz andere Dinge für ihn tun?

Großer Gott...

Lucius verdrehte die Augen und sagte mit mildem Spott:

„Na, das fängt ja gut an. Ich hoffe, du machst das gleich wieder wett. Mit verklemmten Frauen... oder in deinem Fall, Mädchen... kann ich nun wirklich nichts anfangen.

Aber das wirst du ja gleich sehen."

Er sah die Panik in ihren Augen, wie sie schluckte, ihn anstarrte... vermutlich bereute sie es bereits, sich ihm angeboten zu haben.

Lucius Malfoy sah zweifelnd, aber auch amüsiert auf das etwas hilflos wirkende Mädchen und ging zur Tür, schloß sie hinter sich.

Gerade, als er jetzt ungeduldig durch den Klassenraum schlenderte – sie wollte doch wohl nicht etwa Zeit schinden... davon wäre ihr abzuraten... – da öffnete sich die Kerkertür und herein kam – Draco, und bei ihm...

Lucius Malfoy blinzelte... was zum...

Draco blieb abrupt stehen.

„Vater... was machst du denn hier?" fragte er verdattert, doch Lucius ignorierte seine Frage, denn er hatte nur Augen für das Mädchen bei seinem Sohn.

Zierlich, dunkles, kinnlanges Haar, himmelblaue Augen... Slytherin-Uniform.

Er starrte das Mädchen an, das unter seinem bohrenden Blick noch kleiner zu werden schien, und fragte:

„Und Sie sind?"

Sie warf einen schnellen, eingeschüchterten Blick zu Draco und piepste:

„Pan... Pansy Parkinson, Sir... aus Dracos Jahrgang..."

In Lucius´ Kopf rauschte es.

„Und wo kommt ihr jetzt her?" fragte er seinen Sohn, mühsam beherrscht, ohne das Mädchen aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Naja, wir waren in Hogsmeade... du weißt doch...", begann Draco verwirrt, doch Lucius unterbrach ihn:

„Den ganzen Nachmittag?"

„Ja...", antwortete er... und Lucius Malfoy verstand.

Unfaßbar... dieses kleine, unverschämte und anmaßende Ding...

„...wir sollen für Professor Sprout etwas holen...", sagte Draco und holte einige Dinge aus dem Vorratsschrank neben ihm.

Lucius wandte sich, unter mühevoll unterdrücktem, aber stetig wachsendem Zorn, seinem Sohn zu und sagte:

„ Dann steht hier nicht rum und bringt es ihr schon. Kann deiner Note in Kräuterkunde sicher nicht schaden."

„Ja, Vater", beeilte sich Draco zu sagen, und Pansy Parkinson sagte schüchtern:

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy... es hat mich sehr gefreut, Sie kennengelernt zu haben..."

Lucius nickte unwirsch und sah, wie die beiden eilig verschwanden... und langsam wandte er sich in Richtung Bürotür.

Er ging darauf zu, öffnete sie langsam, trat ein... und mit einem leisen Murmeln und einer kleinen Handbewegung... verriegelte er sie.

Und zwar so, daß nur er sie wieder öffnen konnte.

Sie lehnte am Tisch, sah ihn mit sanftem Blick entgegen... und mit keiner Spur des soeben noch vorgetäuschten ängstlichen Ausdruckes in ihren Augen.

Mit blitzenden Augen kam er auf sie zu.

Sie lächelte leicht und sagte:

„Gott, tut das gut... endlich wieder meine eigene Uniform zu tragen... in diesen Slytherin-Klamotten fühlt man sich automatisch...", ihre Hände glitten langsam über ihren Körper, „... schmutzig."

Er blieb erst dicht vor ihr stehen.

„Ich glaube... wir hätten da etwas zu klären... Miss Parkinson!" flüsterte er rauh und wütend.

„Oh, Sie dürfen mich ruhig wieder mit meinem richtigen Namen ansprechen... Mr. Malfoy", schnurrte sie.

Beide standen sich mit funkelnden Augen gegenüber, wie zwei knurrende Raubtiere, kurz bevor sie aufeinander losgingen.

„Was wollten Sie mit diesem albernen Spielchen bezwecken, Miss Lilly?" zischte Lucius Malfoy. Sein ungezügelter Atem blies über ihre Haut, was sie augenblicklich zum Erschauern brachte.

„Naja...ich bin ein neugieriger Mensch, und ich habe mich seit geraumer Zeit gefragt, wozu ein so moralisch fragwürdiger Mann wie Sie es sind, wohl noch imstande sein könnte... und ich muß zugeben, ich war mir nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, aber ich bin nun nicht wirklich... überrascht", sagte sie sanft.

Sie fuhr fort:

„Sie würden also tatsächlich ein 14-jähriges Mädchen... eine Mitschülerin Ihres Sohnes... so schamlos ausnutzen? Sie für die Befriedigung Ihrer Triebe mißbrauchen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken? Ein junges, unschuldiges Mädchen, das Sie um Hilfe bittet, und das ganz offensichtlich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch kein einziges Mal einen... Schwanz gesehen hat?"

Sie legte eine Hand an seine Brust, und er sog bei ihren direkten Worten scharf die Luft ein. Sie schüttelte sanft tadelnd den Kopf.

„Ich muß schon sagen, Mr. Malfoy... das ist erschütternd! Ich bin zutiefst entsetzt, und meine bisher so tadellose Meinung von Ihnen ist soeben ganz schön ins Wanken geraten!"

„Und ich nehme an...", flüsterte er zornig, aber leicht erregt, „... du hast in deinem Leben bereits eine ganze Menge Schwänze gesehen, meine Kleine."

„Nicht doch...", sagte sie lächelnd und glitt mit ihrer Hand an seiner Brust herab, „... das ist weit übertrieben. Aber immerhin... wäre ich um ein Haar heute abend um den Anblick eines weiteren reicher geworden...nicht wahr, Sir?

Vermutlich... genau jetzt..."

Ihre Hand wurde von seiner gepackt, als sie tiefer rutschte, und er zog sie ruckartig, wütend, von seinem Körper.

Ihre Augen funkelten auf, als sie sah, wie sehr sie ihn auf die Palme brachte.

„Sagen Sie, Sir... nur so aus reiner Neugier...", begann sie; er hielt immer noch ihre Hand fest in seinem Griff –, „... was hätten Sie eigentlich so alles von mir verlangt? Von... Pansy, meine ich natürlich... nicht, daß sie es in Wahrheit dabei auf eine ganz andere Schülerin abgesehen hätten..."

Es blitzte gewaltig in seinen Augen, als er sie so unverfroren darauf aufmerksam machte, daß sie sehr wohl wußte, daß nur die Vorstellung, sie für seine Zwecke zu benutzen, ihn überhaupt erst dazu gebracht hatte, auf das Angebot einzugehen... daß sie wußte, daß er scharf auf sie war. Dieses kleine...

Er ließ ihre Hand los, wich zurück und betrachtete sie eingehend von oben bis unten. Dann flüsterte er mit grimmiger Stimme:

„Willst du das wirklich wissen, Kleine?"

Sie nickte und hauchte:

„Ja... das will ich wirklich wissen. Zumindest wüßte ich gerne... was ich als erstes hätte tun müssen... nein, warten Sie. Ich möchte raten."

Sie trat zu ihm, stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und legte locker die Arme um seinen Nacken.

Er war überrumpelt, und sie flüsterte gegen seine Lippen:

„Ich würde vermuten... Sie hätten mir befohlen, vor Ihnen runterzugehen... auf die Knie...so..."

Lucius hielt den Atem an, als sie langsam vor ihm in die Knie ging, ihre Hände über seinen Körper gleiten lassend, bis diese an seinen Hüften lagen.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, aus diesen großen, scheinbar unschuldigen Rehaugen, und flüsterte:

„Würde Ihnen das so gefallen... Sir? Macht Sie die Vorstellung... geil, ein junges Schulmädchen vor sich knien zu haben, mit ängstlichen Augen, das Ihnen die Hose öffnet... Ihren.... Schwanz daraus befreit...", ihre Stimme war ein Hauch, nicht mehr, und sie erregte ihn... „...ihn langsam in den Mund nimmt... zwischen ihre Lippen... direkt an ihrer Zunge...", er begann, schneller zu atmen, wurde unglaublich heiß bei ihren Worten..., „...um ihn dann richtig gut... zu lutschen?"

Mit rauher Stimme griff er in ihr Haar und flüsterte:

„Du hast einen völlig falschen Eindruck, wenn du tatsächlich glaubst, ich würde auf kleine Schulmädchen stehen, die so viel Ahnung vom Ficken haben wie Muggel vom Zaubern, Süße."

Sie hauchte:

„Ich bin auch nur ein kleines... Schulmädchen, Mr. Malfoy... und doch... würden Sie mich jetzt nicht zurückhalten, wenn ich es täte... wenn ich Ihnen jetzt einen blasen würde...nicht wahr? Wenn ich ihn jetzt lutschen würde... Ihren Schwanz... ihn lecken... daran saugen... bis sie kommen... In meinem Mund..."

Er keuchte unwillkürlich auf... sie machte nach wie vor keine Anstalten, aufzustehen, und er hatte nach wie vor eine Hand in ihrem Nacken...

Verdammt, sie hatte recht, dieses dreiste Miststück, es war so eine verlockende Vorstellung... und er sollte sie auf der Stelle dazu zwingen, genau das zu tun...

Die Vorstellung, wie dieses außergewöhnliche Mädchen mit der Verspieltheit eines Kätzchens und der sexuellen Ausstrahlung und dem Körper einer Frau seinen Schwanz mit ihrer Zunge berührte, es ihm hier und jetzt auf Knien besorgte... er stöhnte innerlich auf, und sie sah es in seinen Augen.

„Wie nett... ich nehme das mal als Kompliment...", flüsterte sie .

„Und sicher würde Ihre Frau... und die Schulleitung... das alles noch viel netter finden – glauben Sie nicht auch, Mr. Malfoy? Oder...", hauchte sie sanft und unschuldig, „... darf ich Sie... Lucius nennen?

Ihr Name fühlt sich so schön an... wenn ich ihn in den Mund nehme... auf meine Zunge..."

Aus einem völlig unbeherrschten, wütenden Reflex, fauchend, zog er sie ruckartig hoch und schleuderte sie von sich.

Er atmete heftig, starrte sie fassungslos an.

Sie taumelte, blies sich dann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn sanft, aber aus funkelnden Augen an.

„Kann ich das... als ein `Ja´ deuten... Lucius?"

***


	10. Chapter 10

Vielen Dank Reditus Mortis und Morrigan334 :-D !

Tja, das mit den Reviews ist ja immer so ne Sache *gg*....aber ich freue mich über euer positives Feedback :-D

Und Lucius Malfoy bin ich nun mal verfallen ;-)))

Drum gehts auch weiter...

GLG, Maia!

10.

Mit wutblitzenden Augen stand Lucius Malfoy vor ihr, es fiel ihm ganz offensichtlich schwer, ruhig zu bleiben... obwohl er doch so vieleJahre - fast sein ganzes Leben lang - ständig eine Maske getragen hatte... sein zweites Ich... Nein.

Sein ERSTES Ich.

Aber diese kleine Schülerin... sie verstand es, ihn zu reizen... und das in vielerlei Hinsicht.

Er ging langsam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

"Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" fragte er leise, mit gefährlicher und mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

Sie sah ihn, äußerlich kühl, innerlich in einer Weise erregt, die neu und erschreckend war, an.

Sie wußte ja, daß es mehr als dumm war, diesen Mann zu provozieren... und doch... sie konnte nicht damit aufhören.

Sie hatte Geschmack daran gefunden.

Es war einfach zu reizvoll.. die Vorstellung, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, endlich sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen...

"Sagen Sie es mir, Mr: Malfoy.

Sagen Sie mir, für wen Sie mich halten", erwiderte Meliane sanft.

Seine stechenden Augen funkelten, er flüsterte:

"Ich halte dich für eine kleine Lolita, der es gehörig an Respekt mangelt.

Du solltest dich über den Tisch beugen..", er kam näher, "... und deinen Rock hochziehen, damit ich dir dein Höschen herunterziehen.. und dich versohlen kann.

Nichts anderes hättest du verdient... du freches Gör."

Sie begann, leicht zu lächeln, und seine Augen sahen für den Bruchteil eines Momentes überrascht aus, als sie nicht vor ihm zurückwich, was er beabsichtigt hatte.... sondern einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte.

Sie mußte jetzt ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, um in seine Augen zu sehen.

Sie hauchte zart:

"Ja... das würde Ihnen gefallen, nicht wahr?"

Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals, ihr Dekolleté...ihre Brüste.

Dann blickte er ihr wieder in die Augen.

"Allerdings", erwiderte er rauh.

"Du gehörst eindeutig zu den kleinen Mädchen, die unbedingt eine feste...Hand brauchen.

Du brauchst jemanden, der dich führt... und dich..", seine Augen blitzten auf, "... bestraft... wenn du es verdienst."

Sein Atem kitzelte leicht auf ihrer Haut, und sie flüsterte:

"Und Sie... wären wohl gerne dieser... Jemand?"

Er schwieg, aber seine Augen, wütend und erregt flackernd, sprachen Bände.

Sie näherte sich sehr langsam seinen Lippen... sie waren leicht geöffnet, er atmete schnell.

Er rührte sich nicht, aber sie spürte eine Hitze von ihm ausgehen, die ihr klar verriet, daß er kurz davor war, sie zu packen und ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Fast berührten ihre Lippen seine, und sie fühlte es... er wollte es auch.

Sie hauchte:

"Versuchen Sie es doch... Sir."

Mit einer schnellen, lautlosen Bewegung wich sie zurück, sah ihn an, und langsam, Schritt für Schritt, ging sie rückwärts, bis sie am Tisch angelangt war.

Sie legte ihre Handflächen auf die Tischplatte und zog sich mit einem Ruck hoch, sodaß sie auf dem Tisch saß.

Sanft sprach sie:

"Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was mit Ihnen passiert, wenn irgendjemand erfahren würde, daß Sie es gewagt haben, mich anzurühren...Sir?

Ich meine...", sie lächelte,"...eine minderjährige Schülerin!

Das wäre ein Skandal!

Und ihre Frau... ihr Ruf..."

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"So etwas... wirst du niemals beweisen können, Kleine!" sagte er, leise drohend, mit glitzernden Augen.

"Oh...", sagte sie,"... das muß ich auch nicht. Es reicht schon aus, wenn ich einfach... überzeugend bin..."

Sie verstummte.

Dann veränderte sich plötzlich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, und mit wachsendem Unglauben sah Lucius Malfoy, wie sie die Augen schloß, begann, leicht zu zittern, aufzuschluchzen.... und schließlich in Tränen ausbrach.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder, groß und unschuldig, Tränen quollen daraus, und tiefer Schmerz und Verzweiflung lagen darin... für jeden sichtbar.

Sie begann, stockend, bibbernd und unter Tränen zu flüstern, mit brüchiger, zarter Stimme:

"... es ging... alles so schnell...e-er hat gesagt, es... würde mir nicht... wehtun... a-aber...aber...", sie schluchzte plötzlich unterdrückt auf...", ...das war.. gelogen...

Es war... so schrecklich... erniedrigend...... und er.. hat mir... so wehgetan..."

Ihr Zittern wurde heftiger, ihr Weinen wurde krampfartig, sie wurde geradezu davon geschüttelt... ein Häufchen Elend... wie eine zerbrochene Porzellanpuppe.

"Und dann... dann hat er Dinge von mir verlnagt... so widerliche Dinge, die ich für ihn tun mußte... und die er mit mir gemacht hat... und... u-und ich hab ihn angefleht...gebettelt... daß er endlich aufhört... aber... er hat nicht aufgehört...und... es hat so wehgetan...als er....", sie stockte, schluckte, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, bis sie, fast lautlos, fortfuhr:

"...als er ... in mir war... und...e-es tut immer noch weh..."

Ihr sanftes, unterdrücktes Schluchzen war herzzerreißend.

Lucius Malfoy starrte sie regungs- und fassungslos an... ihre kleine Privatvorstellung war, wie er zugeben mußte, beeindruckend.

Unter Tränen, aus geröteten Augen, sah sie ihn an, flüsterte zittrig, kaum hörbar:

"Er... er nahm ein Messer... er sagte... wenn ich nicht tue, was er verlangt...", sie stockte abermals, ihre Aughen scheinbar angstgeweitet; dann, plötzlich, griff sie mit ihrer Hand nach hinten; in ihrer Hand blitzte ein Messer auf... eines, das man im Allgemeinen zum Schneiden von Wurzeln und Kräutern benutzte... eines ihrer geläufigsten Werkzeuge.

Während sie leise und gequält weiterweinte und ihm dabei intensiv in die Augen sah, glitt ihre freie Hand langsam über ihre Brüste... und die andere schnitt mit der scharfen Klinge einen Knopf nach dem anderen von ihrer zarten weißen Schuluniformsbluse, bis hinunter zum Bund ihres Rockes.

Sie konnte die Fassungslosigkeit in seinem Gesicht sehen, und seine kaum noch zügelbare, steigende Erregung... und Wut...... als ihre in zarte, unschuldige weiße Spitze gehüllten Brüste teilweise freigelegt wurden.

Dann sah er, wie ihre Hand zum Saum ihres Rockes rutschte, ihn Stück für Stück an ihrem rechten Bein heraufschob... wie ihre Finger zwischen ihre Schenkel faßten und den ebenfalls weißen Stoff ihres Höschens ein Stück hervorzogen.

Wie hypnotisiert sah Lucius Malfoy zu, wie die Klinge des Messers zwischen Stoff und Haut glitt... und die weiße Spitze mit einem ruckartigen, scharfen Schnitt durchtrennte.

Sie legte das Messer langsam beiseite... und mit rauschenden Ohren und flackernden Augen sah er sie wieder an... in ihre Augen.

Ihre Wangen glitzerten noch von den Trönen, aber in ihren Augen lag jetzt ein leichtes und umwerfend hinterlistiges Lächeln.. sie atmete ruhig.

Dann flüsterte sie:

"Ganz egal, ob Sie mich je angefaßt haben... Sie hätten keine Chance, und das wissen Sie.

Ihr Einfluß würde Ihnen in diesem Fall nichts nutzen... ich bin eine noch minderjährige Schülerin... und Sie ein Schulrat.

Und... der Mißbrauch von minderjährigen Schutzbefohlenen wird wirklich nirgendwo gerne gesehen... ."

Ihr unschuldiges Lächeln... und diese großen sanften Augen...nach außen hin sanft...

Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Und er flüsterte unterdrückt:

"Du verdorbenes kleines Miststück."

Da saß sie vor ihm, die Hände hinter sich abgestützt, die Bluse geöffnet, ihr Rock an einer Seite bis zur Hüfte hochgeschoben... und ihr Slip, den er nicht sehen konnte, zerschnitten.

Er könnte in ein, zwei Schritten bei ihr sein... und mit nur wenigen Handgriffen....

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, ein hinreißender, kleiner Schmollmund.. und dann diese zarte Haut, von der er noch gut wußte, wie sie sich anfühlte... und diese Brüste, die er unbedingt nochmal anfassen wollte... daran lecken wollte... genau wie ihre kleine und unverschämte Muschi.

Ganz langsam ging er auf sie zu.

Ihre Augen funkelten.

In seinen loderten Wut und Lust, eine sehr gefährliche Mischung... und als er dicht vor ihr stand, sie noch nicht berührte, hauchte sie sanft:

"Und was.. haben Sie jetzt vor... Sir? Wollen Sie mich jetzt schlagen? Oder wollen sie mich nicht doch lieber... einfach ficken?

Denken Sie gerade daran, Ihr Versprechen einzulösen... oder steht Ihnen der Sinn eventuell... nach beidem?"

Er starrte sie kurz an, dieses dreiste junge Ding... und dann packte er ihre Schenkel, drückte sie auseinander, und mit einem heftigen Ruck riß er sie an ihren Hüften gegen seine Lenden... sie keuchte reflexartig auf, als sein Körper so plötzlich an ihren gepreßt war, und ihre Hände flogen automatisch an seine Brust, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

Er lächelte jetzt leicht, mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen.

"Oh, meine Kleine... ich hoffe sehr für dich, daß du das, was du eben gesagt hast, nicht gleich bereuen wirst....", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen, beugte sich dann zu ihrem Ohr... starke Schauer rieselten über ihre Haut.

"Denn weißt du... da du ja ohnehin vorhast, mir eine... Straftat vorzuwerfen... wäre es doch wirklich dumm, diese dann nicht wenigstens auch... zu begehen... nicht wahr?

Denn dann hat es sich immerhin... gelohnt."

Sie spürte, wie seine Hände begannen, über ihren Körper zu gleiten, schloß die Augen, ihre eigenen Hände lagen weiterhin an seiner Brust.

Sein Atem war heiß, erregt, er flüsterte:

"Jetzt wünschst du dir sicher, du hättest deine Klappe vielleicht nicht ganz so weit aufgerissen... oder?

Du magst eine talentierte Schauspielerin sein...du bist auch mutig, das gebe ich gerne zu... aber du kannst gegen mich niemals gewinnen.

Ich bin ein paar Nummern zu groß für dich, kleines Mädchen."

Seine Hand schob sich unter den Stoff ihrer geöffneten Bluse... und über ihre linke Brust.

Ein tiefes, erregtes Austamen an ihrer Haut, als er mit seinen Fingern einen ihrer Nippel streifte und ihn hart vorfand.

Er preßte seinen Daumen dagegen... sie stöhnte leise auf, zart, und spürte, wie sich sein Atem augenblicklich beschleunigte.

Sie fuhr langsam an seiner Brust hinab, tiefer, über seine Hüften... und zwischen seine Beine.

Sie hauchte, während ihre Hand, die er nicht aufhielt, dort liegen blieb:

"Ein paar Nummern, sagen Sie?

Hmm... übertreiben wir da nicht ein klein wenig... Sir?"

Mit einem Ruck packte er ihre Hand, dreht sie ihr auf den Rücken und flüsterte weiter, rauh:

"Wie es scheint, bist du wirklich richtig scharf darauf, bestraft zu werden... du bettelst ja geradezu darum."

Seine Lippen waren dicht an ihren... und er atmete heftig, als sie ihre Schenkel rechts und links um seine Hüften schlang, langsam... und seinen Unterleib fest gegen ihren zog.

Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen, sanft in seinen Mund atmend, begann sie, sehr langsam und sehr leicht, ihre Hüften zu bewegen.

Er hielt sie nicht zurück... es war offensichtlich, wieso... denn sie spürte den Hauch einer Veränderung... an ihrem gegen ihn gepreßten Unterleib.

Sie hauchte, mit leicht erregter, dunkler Stimme:

"Ooh, ... wird Ihre Hose womöglich bereits ein bißchen... enger?"

Seine Hand - die, die ihren Arm nicht in seinem Griff hielt - schob sich unter den zarten, unschuldig-weißen stoff ihres BHs, streichelte erst sanft, dann fester, ihre aufgeregten Nippel... sie stöhnte zart.

Während er sie auf eine Weise berührte, die eine unglaubliche Mischung aus sexueller Erregung und einem Hauch von Schmerz in ihr auslöste, flüsterte er rauh:

"Mein Engel... kleine nymphomanische Luder wie du haben mich noch niemals hart werden lassen."

Er drehte ihren Nippel fest zwischen seinen Fingern, was sie leise aufkeuchen ließ... dann hauchte sie, ohne aufzuhören, sich sanft, aber immer enger, gegen ihn zu bewegen:

"Tatsächlich..."

Er zog den Träger ihres BHs herunter, atmete tief und hingerissen aus, als ihre nackte Brust in seiner Hand lag, rund und süß... dann umfaßte er sie hart, beugte sich herab und sog ihren Nippel zwischen seine Lippen, lutschte und leckte hungrig daran, mit zügelloser Zunge.. und entlockte ihr sofort ein leises Stöhnen.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich schön an, was er tat und wie... und ganz eindeutig spürte sie nun die Konturen seines Schwanzes durch den Stoff seiner Hose.

"Es scheint wohl...", flüsterte sie atemlos, keuchend unter seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen an ihrer Brust, "... daß es für alles ein erstes Mal gibt... auch bei Ihnen..."

Ihre freie Hand griff in sein Haar.

Sie hauchte sanft:

"Ich kann ihn fühlen...ich kann fühlen....", ihre Stimme war ein erregtes Seufzen, "... wie er... wächst... und... das fühlt sich so gut an... so schön... Lucius."

Mit einem Ruck fuhr er hoch, griff in ihren Nacken, in ihr Haar, hart.

Seine Augen glühten.

"Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen...", zischte er stark erregt, "....dann werde ich meinen Schwanz so hart und so... tief.. in deine kleine enge Muschi stoßen, daß du eine Woche lang nicht richtig sitzen kannst... mein Engel."

Sie atmete heftig, völlig gefangen in seinen wilden, wütenden und eisigen Augen, die sie fixierten wie die eines Raubtieres.

Er flüsterte weiter:

"Falls du es nicht verstanden haben solltest... das ist deine letzte Chance, noch aufzuhören."

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals... der entscheidende Moment... er gab ihr eine letzte Gelegenheit, das Spielen mit dem Feuer abzubrechen.

Aber... entschieden hatte sie sich ja längst.

Und zart hauchte sie:

"Wieso sollte ich das wollen... Lucius?"

Einen endlosen Augenblick lang waren ihre Augen ineinander versenkt... und dann, mit einem animalischen Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, riß er sie an seine Lippen, weit geöffnet, zwang ihren Mund auf und schob mit einem unterdrückten, heißen Ausatmen seine glühende Zunge in sie hinein, stieß gegen ihre Zunge und leckte hart daran... sie stöhnte leise in seinen Mund, preßte sich eng an ihn... er hatte ihren Arm losgelassen, beide Hände unter ihren Rock geschoben und ihn nach oben, über ihre Hüften gerissen.

Sie biß leicht in seine Zunge, die so heiß und so antörnend war... er keuchte auf und revanchierte sich, indem er zurückbiß.

Ihre aufgeregten Finger öffneten ungeduldig sein Hemd, sie kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine Brust, muskulös und wundervoll, reizte seine Brustwarzen... er fauchte:

"Du kleines Monster..."

Dann stieß er wieder seine Zunge gegen ihre, so gnadenlos schön... er schmeckte genau wie er roch, aufregend, dunkel, unwiderstehlich.

Während er sie wie besessen küßte, fast biß, wie ein wildes Tier, schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel, an ihren Venushügel, in ihr Höschen, welches sie selbst halb zerfetzt hatte.

Sie stöhnte sanft an seiner Zunge, als er erst leicht, dann fast unbarmherzig über ihre erregte und empfindliche Klitoris strich, mit seinen Fingerspitzen... kurze Zeit später erst einen, dann den zweiten Finger in sie stieß....und heftig in ihren Mund ausatmete, als er fühlte, wie feucht sie war.

Melianes Hände ergriffen seinen Hosenbund, öffneten seine Hose... sie legte eine Hand um seinen Schwanz, sanft, langsam... er war tatsächlich sehr hart.... sie umkreiste mit ihren Fingern seine fast pulsierende Schwanzspitze, was ihn erneut stöhnen ließ, und während sie begann, ihn unfaßbar geschickt zu streicheln - viel zu gut für ein 16-jähriges Mädchen, dachte Lucius halb wahnsinnig - leckte und lutschte sie an an seiner Zunge, auf eine Weise, als sei es sein Schwanz in ihrem Mund.

"Bitte...", hauchte sie schwach, sich unruhig windend unter den herrlichen, gnadenlosen Berührungen seiner Finger an und in ihr, während sie über seine Haut kratzte, "... bitte... fick mich endlich.... Lucius."

Er stöhnte auf, griff an seine Hose, packte ihre Hüften... und mit einem Ruck, so fest, daß ihr kurz die Luft wegblieb, drang er in sie ein... und beide keuchten hart auf.

Er verweilte einen Augenblick in ihr, mit rasendem Puls, und flüsterte rauh in ihren Mund:

"Großer Gott... du bist wirklich... eng, meine Kleine..."

Ihr ganzer Körper loderte, als Lucius Malfoy dann begann, das zu tun, wonach sie sich seit Monaten sehnte... er fing an, sie zu vögeln.

Nein... zu ficken.

Wie er es versprochen hatte.

Eine seiner Arme lag eng um ihre Hüfte, zog sie immer wieder ruckartig gegen seinen Körper, und er hielt sich kein bißchen zurück, es war rauh, hart und zunehmend schnell... scharf an der Grenze zur Gewalt und jenseits jeglicher Vorstellung von romantischem, liebevollem Sex, den man als 16-jähriges Mädchen angeblich immer hatte.

Das hier war nicht zärtlich, nicht rücksichtsvoll, sondern düster, beinahe aggressiv... und damit gab er ihr genau das, was sie bei ihm gesucht hatte... vielleicht unbewußt.

Sie bebte, glühte, zitterte in seinem harten, unnachgiebigen Griff, stöhnte, keuchte und hauchte ihm die unanständigsten Dinge in unschuldigster Stimme ins Ohr, was ihn verrückt machte... immer wieder biß er sie, saugte an ihrer Haut, ihren Nippeln, ihrer Zunge...

Die Muskeln seiner Arme und seiner Schultern, seiner Brust, waren stark angespannt, als sie sich in seine Haut krallte, was er mit einem Knurren und einem Biß in ihre Unterlippe quittierte.

Ihre Hüften tanzten und kreisten, sie fühlte etwas auf sie zukommen, schnell, das ihr bisher nicht wirklich bekannt gewesen war und hauchte:

"Lucius... Lucius... du fühlst dich... so gut in mir an... Lucius..."

Sie schrie leise, fast erschrocken auf, als er fauchte und jedesmal, wenn sie seinen Namen stöhnte, zorniger zustieß.

Sie krallte ihre Finger in sein Haar, als sie spürte, daß er kurz davor war, in ihr zu explodieren, sie lutschte völlig neben sich stehend und fast wahnsinnig an seiner harten Zunge... er zischte:

"Du freches Ding.. du mußt endlich lernen...", er keuchte erregt, "... wie man mit... Respektspersonen... umzugehen hat...", sein Atem kam unkontrollliert und stoßweise, während er sich hart in ihr bewegte.

Sanft und vollkommen berauscht, fast flehend, stöhnte sie:

"Dann... zeigs mir... Lucius..."

Und mit einem unfaßbar wütenden, harten Stoß brachte er sie , in völliger Ekstase, zu einem gleißenden Orgasmus, der mit nichts vergleichbar war, das sie jemals gefühlt hatte... es riß sie um, brachte sie der Ohnmacht sehr nahe und ließ sie innerlich fast verbrennen, sie konnte sich nur noch an ihn klammern und sich dem verrücktesten und wildesten Rausch hingeben, den sie je mit einem Menschen geteilt hatte.

Erst langsam begann sie wieder, wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen... Lucius hielt sie, heftig atmend, fest an sich gepreßt, seine Finger in ihrem Haar, ihrer Haut, seine Zähne in ihrem Nacken vergraben.

"Mein Gott...", hauchte er rauh,..."... meine Kleine...", seine Augen, mit denen er sie jetzt ansah, waren fassungslos, wild und heiß und wie unter Strom.

In diesen Eiskristallaugen tanzte etwas, das vorher nicht dagewesen war, und das sie auch in selbst spürte, langsam, aber sicher... ein Dämon... ein Gefühl von vollkommener...

Besessenheit.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Morrogan334: *ggg* jaaa, auch mit einem so knappen Review komme ich klar, wenn denn der Inhalt so positiv ist.....danke! ;-D

12.

Sie betrat Albus Dumbledores Büro, und Harry Potters und Cedric Diggorys Augen richteten sich auf sie.

Harry lächelte sie wie immer etwas schüchtern und verlegen an... er war im Gegensatz zu den meisten wohl schlicht und ergreifend zu ... nett... um sie genauso kalt zu behandeln wie die anderen... und das, obwohl Draco doch, wie allgemein bekannt war, sein erklärter Feind war.

Vielleicht deshalb, weil er selbst ein Außenseiter war.

Cedric lächelte höflich, aber natürlich eindeutig distanziert.

An seiner Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber, obwohl er und Cho doch seit dem Ball ein Paar waren, hatte sich nichts geändert.

Schade, denn sie hatte sich mit ihm immer recht gut verstanden.

Aber da konnte man wohl nichts machen.

Wäre seine Freundin nicht außerdem ihre beste Freundin, er würde Meliane vermutlich nicht mal ansehen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht von sich aus zu Dumbledore hätte gehen sollen um ihm das mit ihrem Animagus zu beichten... es hätte Draco den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, und sie schloß nicht aus, daß Dumbledore einen Weg gefunden hätte, sie vor einem Rauswurf zu bewahren.

Außerdem hätte sie sich dann tatsächlich vielleicht dazu überwinden können, Fred zum Ball einzuladen... und alles wäre anders gekommen.

Tja... hätte, wäre, könnte... sie hatte es nun mal nicht getan, und die Auswirkungen spürte sie täglich.

Irgendwann gewöhnte man sich an alles, wie es schien.

Wie überaus ironisch, daß sie nun ausgerechnet mit Lucius Malfoy, Muggelhasser Senior, geschlafen hatte.... naja, so ganz passend war diese Bezeichnung ja nicht.

Sich heftig hatte durchficken lassen, würde es wohl eher treffen.

Seine Androhung, sie würde eine Woche lang nicht sitzen können, war leider nicht gerade übertrieben gewesen... heute vor einer Woche war das gewesen.

Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt, sich sehr, sehr langsam und vorsichtig hinzusetzen, und schon so manch schrägen Blick dafür geerntet... sie lächelte dann verkrampft und murmelte:

"Muskelkater..."

Lucius Malfoy... ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy.

Es war verrückt.

Und es war schwer, seither an etwas anderes zu denken... etwas anderes als daran, wie er mit ihr umgegangen war, so dominant... und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in Erinnerung rief, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er in ihr gewesen war, sie total in Besitz genommen hatte, gnadenlos, kompromißlos, begann sie, innerlich zu glühen... dieser Mann machte keinerlei Zugeständnisse, ohne Frage.

Was hätten ihre Mitschüler, die schon auf ihre Verabredung mit Draco so reagiert hatten, erst gedacht, wenn sie wüßten, was zwischen ihr und Lucius passiert war?

Vermutlich würde sie Meliane dann für eine Art Antichrist halten... oder reif für einen Exorzismus... zumindest diejenigen, die sich in der Muggelwelt ein wenig auskannten.

Wieder einmal mußte sie den Gedanken an ihm mühsam beiseite schieben und sich darauf vorbereiten, was der Schulleiter zu sagen hatte, als sie nun neben Harry stand.

"Nun...", sagte der Direktor, "... ihr drei werdet heute komplett vom Unterricht freigestellt.

Ihr werdet, stellvertretend für Hogwarts, dem Ministerium für Zauberei einen Besuch abstatten.

Dort werdet ihr die Gelegenheit haben, euch genauer umzusehen und auf den Minister, Cornelius Fudge, treffen.

Für den ein oder anderen wird ja das Ministerium eines Tages der Arbeitsplatz sein, wer weiß?"

Er sah die Schüler aufmerksam an.

"Cedric, Sie als Hufflepuff-Champion und Harry als Gryffindor-Champion des Trimagischen Turniers sind Stellvertreter Ihres jeweiligen Hauses, Sie, Meliane...", er sah sie an, ".. in Ihrer Eigenschaft als Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin und Jahrgangsbesten."

Meliane fühlte sich leicht unwohl... es war ihr immer etwas unangenehm, als Jahrgangsbeste bezeichnet zu werden, auch wenn es nun mal der Fall war... aber sie kam sich so ungern wie eine Musterschülerin vor.

Die Schule machte ihr einfach Spaß, wodurch ihr das Lernen leicht fiel... das war alles.

Und ein wirkliches Zuhause außer Hogwarts hatte sie auch nie gekannt.

Doch sie wußte, daß es immer wieder Gerüchte gab, daß sie zum Beispiel nur deshalb "Snapes Wunderschülerin" war, weil sie sich von ihm vögeln ließ.

Als ob Severus Snape so etwas jemals in Erwägung ziehen würde... mit Sicherheit nicht.

Was irgendwie schade war... denn er war ohne Zweifel ein sehr interessanter Mann, weit entfernt vom Durchschnitt.

"Und wer vertritt Slytherin?" fragte Cedric nun.

"Das wäre dann wohl mein Aufgabenbereich, ", erklang nun hinter ihnen die dunkle, außergewöhnliche Stimme des ebenso dunklen und außergewöhnlichen Mannes, dem Meister der Zaubertränke.

Severus Snape sah die Schüler ruhig, aber eindeutig mißmutig an.

Er mußte sich vorkommen wie das Kindermädchen dieser 14- bis 17-jährigen Schüler, von denen einer auch noch der ihm mit Abstand verhaßteste war, Harry Potter.

Warum das so war, war unklar... sie konnte jedoch aus dem Zusammenzucken Harrys, das sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, klar folgern, daß die "Freude" auf beiden Seiten gleichmäßig verteilt war.

Cedric blickte neutral... und sie selbst freute sich sogar innerlich.

Schließlich hatte sie nie außerhalb der Schule mit Snape zu tun gehabt, Wunderschülerin hin oder her... er behandelte sie schon ein klein wenig netter als die meisten anderen Schüler - aber das war nichts Persönliches, es lag allein an ihren überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten, da war sie sicher.

Und eine Zeitlang in der direkten Gesellschaft dieses höchst unnahbaren Mannes zu verbringen klang für sie sehr reizvoll.

"Folgt mir", sagte Professor Snape jetzt knapp, drehte sich um und ging.

Sie reisten mit Flohpulver durch Snapes Kamin, direkt in die Vorhalle des Ministeriums.

Es war aufwendiger als unbedingt nötig, denn sie wußte, daß es in Sonderfällen die Möglichkeit gab, anders zu reisen - mit Genehmigung des Ministeriums und in Kombination mit dem Einverständnis von Professor Dumbledore, der dazu kurzzeitig den Anti-Apparier-Schutzbann hätte aufheben können, nur für ein paar Minuten und nur für Snapes Büro.

Schließlich ging das ja für den Unterricht im Apparieren, den Meliane erst im kommenden Jahr haben würde, auch.

Aber sie ahnte, daß nicht Dumbledore der Grund dafür war, daß sie anders reisten...sondern Snape selbst.

Und sie konnte es nicht lassen, scheinheilig zu fragen:

"Wenn die Frage erlaubt ist, Sir... könnten wir nicht ebensogut apparieren?

Sie und Cedric beherrschen es doch... und jeder von Ihnen könnte einen von uns...", sie wies auf sich und Harry, "... mitnehmen."

Während Cedrics Gesicht einen überraschten, dann eindeutig amüsierten Ausdruck annahm - das erste Mal seit langem, daß er sie nicht kühl betrachtete -, schwankte Harrys Gesicht zwischen tiefstem Entsetzen und kurz-vor-Herzstillstand.

Snape sah sie mit aufblitzenden schwarzen Augen an... und kam dann auf sie zu.

Ungewöhnlich dicht blieb er vor ihr stehen - sie mußte zu ihm aufsehen - und sagte in seiner unnachahmlichen Stimme, leise und mit einem leicht gefährlichen Unterton:

"Selbstverständlich... könnten wir das.

Doch unglücklicherweise, MIss Lilly...", er durchdrang sie mit seinen dunklen Augen, "... kann ich Ihr Bedürfnis nach überflüssiger körperlicher Nähe leider nicht teilen."

Harry atmete wohl innerlich erleichtert aus... für ihn wäre sowohl der Kontakt mit Cedric, der ja nun mal mit seiner Traumfrau zusammen war, als auch - und ganz besonders - der Kontakt mit Snape der pure Horror gewesen.

Während Meliane in den Kamin stieg, fragte sie sich nachdenklich, welche Vorstellung Professor Snape wohl mehr Unbehagen bereitet hatte... eine ganz eindeutig weibliche Schülerin, in der jeder erwachsene Mann, der Augen im Kopf hatte, ganz gewiß schon lange kein kleines Mädchen mehr sah... oder Harry Potter an seinem Arm.

Staunend standen sie nun in der Vorhalle des Ministeriums... zumindest staunten sie und Harry, die beide noch nie hier gewesen waren.

Cedric war wohl schon mehrmals hiergewesen, und Professor Snape natürlich sowieso... außerdem staunte dieser grundsätzlich über gar nichts; er schien - vor allem im Bezug auf seine Schüler - einfach stets das Schlechteste zu erwarten.

"Beeindruckend, was?" flüsterte Cedric ihr zu.

Er lächelte leicht, und sie lächelte überrascht zurück.

"Äh.. ja... allerdings...", sagte sie etwas erstaunt aufgrund seines ungewöhnlich freundlichen Verhaltens... sie hatte schon beinahe vergessen, daß er früher immer sehr nett zu ihr gewesen war.

Seine blaugrünen Augen waren fast warm, als er leise sagte:

"Ja, ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich das erste Mal hier war... hat mir die Sprache verschlagen, ehrlich gesagt..."

Sie lachte leise... es fühlte sich komisch an, sie hatte schon gar nicht mehr gewußt, wie das war, einen einfach netten, belanglosen Wortwechsel zu führen.

Anscheinend hatte sie Cedric tatsächlich sehr belustigt mit ihrer gespielt unschuldigen Frage an Snape, was das Apparieren betraf... wo doch jeder Erstklässler wußte, daß dieser sich kaum Schlimmeres vorstellen konnte als nahen Kontakt zu seinen Schülern... und ganz besonders Harry Potter.

Sie trafen nun nach und nach auf verschiedene Ministeriumsangestellte, die Leiter der jeweiligen Abteilungen, die ihnen diese im Laufe der nächsten Stunden zeigten und erläuterten.

Die Abteilung für Magische Wesen und Kreaturen interessierte sie besonders, und sie dachte an Seidenschnabel, den Hippogreif, der von Hagrid gepflegt worden war... und dessen Schicksal hier besiegelt worden war.

Sie hatte gehört, er sei nach dem über ihn verhängten Todesurteil mit dem gefürchteten und berüchtigten Massenmörder Sirius Black nach dessen Gefängnisausbruch geflohen...

Was, wenn es so war, ihrer Meinung nach eindeutig bewies, daß Sirius Black gar kein "gefährlicher Massenmörder" sein konnte - denn einem bösartigen Wesen hätte Seidenschnabel nie und nimmer gestattet, sich ihm auch nur zu nähern, geschweige denn, ihn zu berühren oder gar zu fliegen.

In dem Zusammenhang fiel ihr auch wieder ein, daß Lucius Malfoy entscheidend dazu beigetragen hatte - wohl eher ausschlaggebend dafür gewesen war - daß es überhaupt zu Seidenschnabels Verurteilung kam.

...Verdammt!!

Da war er wieder, in ihrem Kopf... es war zum Verzweifeln...

Schließlich - endlich, denn allmählich fand sie keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Gehirn für noch mehr Informationen - machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Zaubereiministers, Cornelius Fudge.

Meliane war ihm erst einmal kurz begegnet, beim Weihnachtsball.

Und auch, wenn sie an diesem Abend definitv ihre eigenen Sorgen gehabt hatte, die dafür gesorgt hatten, daß sie einen Großteil des Abends ausgeblendet hatte - sie konnte sich doch noch gut an den Mann erinnern, denn er hatte auf sie einen teilweise leicht konfusen, überforderten Eindruck gemacht.

Sie betraten das Büro, und Snape sagte sachlich:

"Guten Tag, Herr Minister.

Hier sind die von Professor Dumbledore angekündigten Schüler."

Er wies knapp auf sie und sagte:

"Meliane Lilly, Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw, Jahrgangsbeste der ...", Meliane schloß innerlich aufseufzend kurz die Augen.. , "... Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff-Champion des Trimagischen Turniers , ... und... Harry Potter...", es schien ihn große Überwindung zu kosten, Harrys Vornamen auszusprechen..., "... Gryffindor-Champion, ."

Cornelius Fudge eilte auf sie zu, schüttelte jedem die Hand und sagte:

"Wie schön... solch vielversprechende Schüler!"

Alle drei lächelten gequält... als sich die Tür öffnete.

Fudge sah zur Tür und rief:

"Ah, Rita..."

Die drei sahen sich entsetzt an, als Rita Kimmkorn, Klatschreporterin des "Tagespropheten", wie immer sowohl optisch als auch akustisch unangenehm schrill, hereinkam und sie anstrahlte.

"Welch eine große Freude, ihr drei...", ihr Blick blieb besonders lange an Harry hängen...sie hatte sich, seit er ein Trimagischer Champion geworden war, ziemlich auf ihn eingeschossen.... und wanderte dann zu Snape.

"... und Professor Snape... ich darf doch Severus sagen?"

Der stumme, zutiefst finstere Blick aus den schwarzen Augen des Professors bewirkte, daß sie augenblicklich verstummte, was Meliane, Cedric und auch Harry verstohlen grinsen ließ.

"Aah... ja, nun, dann sind wir ja jetzt komplett...", rief Fudge fröhlich,"... ich bin sicher, ich muß Sie nicht ausführlich vorstellen, Lucius..."

Melianes Kopf fuhr herum, zur Tür... durch die... völlig lautlos, Lucius Malfoy den Raum betreten hatte... und der jetzt mit seinem gewohnt kühl-arroganten Lächeln zu ihnen trat.

Sie atmete flach... ganz ruhig... ganz ruhig...

...er ist nur ein Schulrat... nur ein Vertrauter des Ministers... nur der Vater eines Mitschülers....

Nur der Mann, der ihr vor einer Woche eine ganz neue und faszinierende sexuelle Erfahrung geschenkt hatte, der etwas aus ihr herausgelockt hatte, von dem sie bis dahin nicht gewußt hatte, daß es in ihr war.... eben bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie Lucius Malfoy zum ersten Mal begegnet war.

Jetzt begrüßte er einen nach dem anderen mit einem kurzen Nicken... bis er vor ihr stand.

Seine Augen funkelten.

"Freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Lilly.... und so bald..."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Das wütende Glitzern in ihren Augen bei seiner Anspielung auf ihre letzte Begegnung ließ ihn fast schmunzeln.

Sie konnte es sehen... dann zog er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und berührte sie.

Er tat es sehr geschickt, denn er nutzte einen Moment, in dem keiner hinsah... und für eine Sekunde spürte sie... seine Zungenspitze, die sanft gegen die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers stieß.

Sie zuckte aufgeregt zusammen, und mit aufleuchtenden Augen ließ er ihre Hand sinken.

"!" zwitscherte Rita Kimmkorn und strahlte Lucius an, erwartete vermutlich eine ähnlich charmante Begrüßung wie die, von der sie gerade noch den Schluß mitbekommen hatte.

"Miss Kimmkorn", erwiderte er jedoch nur, nickte knapp und offensichtlich desinteressiert, was Rita nicht zu gefallen schien.

"Bitte, nehmen Sie doch alle Platz!" sagte Cornelius eifrig.

Sie setzten sich an eine Tafel, auf der nun Getränke und Kleinigkeiten zu essen erschienen.

Lucius hatte es geschafft, Meliane zwischen sich und Rita zu schieben, die anscheinend vorgehabt hatte, neben Lucius zu sitzen.

So saß Meliane nun zwischen den beiden.

Lucius hatte ihr charmant den Stuhl zurechtgerückt.

Jetzt mußte jeder der drei Schüler über aktuelle Geschehnisse in Hogwarts und den einzelnen Häusern sprechen, über ihre Einschätzung darüber, inwiefern das Zusammentreffen mit Beauxbatons und Durmstrang etwas bewirkt hatte und so weiter.

Als Meliane ihren Teil berichtet hatte, entspannte sie sich etwas und griff nach ihrem Wasserglas, hob es an ihre Lippen, nahm einen Schluck.... und verschluckte sich heftig, als sie eine Hand spürte, die sich von links über ihr Bein herauf und zwischen ihre Schenkel schob.

Sie hustete, preßte reflexartig die Beine zusammen, mit Lucius´ Hand dazwischen.

Neben ihr flötete Rita Kimmkorn:

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen?"

Sie nickte eifrig und verkrampft, und sah als nächstes in Severus Snapes schwarze Augen, der ihr gegenüber saß.

Für einen Moment dachte Meliane, er habe einen blitzschnellen Blick in Lucius´ Richtung geworfen, doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Cedric zu, der gerade davon sprach, wie das Trimagische Turnier dazu beitrug, daß sich die Hogwartsschüler auch untereinander, zwischen den einzelnen Häusern, näherkamen.... na, er mußte es ja wissen.

Lucius´ Hand hatte gestoppt, als sie ihre Beine zusammengepreßt hatte.

Jetzt begann er, sie leicht mit seinen Fingern zu spreizen... und sie wehrte sich nicht, um nicht noch mehr unfreiwillige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Erst kurz zuvor hatte Lucius seine Handschuhe ausgezogen, die jetzt vor ihm lagen.

Es bereitete ihm überhaupt keine Probleme, lautlos und unbemerkt von allen, ihren Rock hochzuschieben, und langsam, Stück für Stück, mit seinen Fingern in ihr Höschen zu gleiten.

Sie hielt die Luft an, als sein Daumen leicht über ihre Klitoris strich und begann, sie sanft zu streicheln, während seine anderen Finger über den Eingang ihrer Muschi fuhren.

Sein Blick war dabei, genau wie die der anderen, auf Cedric gerichtet; er schien ihm sehr aufmerksam zuzuhören, während sie selbst unter seinen himmlischen Berührungen immer unruhiger und unkonzentrierter wurde.

Sie fragte sich plötzlich und mit wachsender Panik, ob er das hier etwa bis zum Ende durchziehen wollte... ob er sie, hier an diesem Tisch, in Anwesenheit dieser ganzen Leute, zum Kommen bringen wollte... das konnte er doch nicht tun!

Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte heftig, und doch mußte sie so tun, als sei all ihre Aufmerksamkeit bei Cedric und dem, was er sagte.... sie versuc hte, ruhig zu atmen.... da erklang plötzlich Lucius´ Stimme; grausam, wie er war, wandte er sich zu ihr und fragte lächelnd:

"Ja, die Annäherung der Häuser... wie haben Sie das denn erlebt, Miss Lilly?"

Er sah ihr freundlich und interessiert in die Augen, und fügte, in Fudges Richtung, hinzu:

"Miss Lilly war ja die Ballpartnerin meines Sohnes Draco... und eine ganz besonders bezaubernde, möchte ich hinzufügen!"

"Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich! Ein wirklich ganz entzückendes Paar!" erwiderte Fudge strahlend.

Meliane wurde leicht übel, als sie die Blicke von Cedric und Harry spürte.

Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet, und schnell redete sie irgendwas, unter äußerster Anstrengung, mit mühevoll beherrschter Stimme - während dieser unglaubliche Mann links neben ihr nicht aufhörte, sie zu streicheln, sogar allmählich etwas heftiger wurde...

Wie konnte es sein, daß niemand etwas davon bemerkte?

Ein Illusionszauber?

Es war die einzige Erklärung, die ihr einfiel.

Sie wußte schon nicht merh, was sie gesagt hatte, doch es schien niemanden irritiert zu haben, und als Cornelius jetzt wieder sprach, sahen alle zu ihm... und Lucius zog seine Hand zurück.

Einerseits war sie sehr erleichtert, andererseits wütend, da er es ganz offensichtlich einzig und allein darauf abgesehen hatte, sie leiden zu sehen....Mistkerl!

Das Problem war bloß... er hatte sie damit so scharf gemacht, daß sie nun nur noch daran denken konnte, von ihm gevögelt zu werden.

Vermutlich hatte er auch das beabsichtigt, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr zufrieden.

Fassungslos sah sie, wie er, scheinbar gedankenverloren, seine Hand an seine Lippen führte, eine Fingerspitze nach der anderen darübergleiten ließ und schließlich seine Lippen mit seiner Zungenspitze sanft ableckte.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, er schloß kurz und genießerisch die Augen.

Während die anderen, sich teilweise unterhaltend, über was auch immer, begannen, aufzustehen, zischte Meliane Lucius zu:

"Das war... sadistisch!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

Seine stechend blauen Augen bekamen nun einen Ausdruck, den sie zuletzt vor einer Woche gesehen hatte... und sie schlagartig verstummen ließ.

Er flüsterte rauh:

"So... glaubst du.

Na dann.... warte mal ab."

Was er damit gemeint hatte, erfuhr sie schnell.

Rita war gegangen, Fudge verabschiedete sich gerade von allen; Snape wollte sich seine Schüler schnappen und mit ihnen zurück nach Hogwarts kehren, als Meliane aus dem Augenwinkeln flüchtig sah, wie Lucius´ Lippen sich lautlos bewegten, während sein konzentrierter Blick auf Fudge gerichtet war...

Und dann plötzlich rief Fudge:

"Ach herrje... das hätte ich ja fast vergessen.... wo bin ich nur mit meinen Gedanken...

Severus, ich bin untröstlich - aber ich muß Ihnen leider doch noch ein wenig Ihrer Zeit rauben.... und und ..."

Er sah entschuldigend zu Meliane:

"Es geht um das Turnier..."

Etwas verwirrt sagte sie:

"Kein Problem... ich warte hier."

Woraufhin Fudge, abermals entschuldigend, sagte:

"Nun..... leider könnte es wohl etwas länger dauern..."

Und dann, als habe er plötzlich einen grandiosen Einfall gehabt , sagte er:

"...aber wie wäre es denn... Lucius - haben Sie womöglich noch ein klein wenig Zeit... um sich ein wenig um Miss Lilly zu kümmern? Vielleicht gibt es ja noch eine Abteilung, die Sie besonders interessiert?

Es ist mir wirklich sehr unangenehm..."

Lucius, mit scheinbar leichtem Überraschen in seiner Miene, sagte:

"Nun ja... etwas Zeit hätte ich noch..."

Er sah Meliane an, die, ohne überhaupt wirklich mitreden zu können, von einem zum anderen sah.

"Lassen Sie sich einfach Zeit, Cornelius...", begann Lucius charmant lächelnd, dann zu Professor Snape gewandt:

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß Miss Lilly unversehrt und sicher zurück zur Schule gelangt, Severus."

Dieser sagte mit undurchdringlicher Miene:

"Davon gehe ich aus, Lucius."

Er warf Meliane einen lurzen, kühlen Blick zu... und die vier verschwanden in Fudges Büro.

Lucius sah sie an, sein Lächeln nur noch angedeutet.

Er trat auf sie zu... nah.

"Wollen wir?" fragte er leise und öffnete die Tür.

Sie konnte nichts tun als hinaustreten.

Als sie nebeneinander hergingen, sagte sie schließlich leise:

"Alle Achtung.... . Wirklich beeindruckend."

Er sah sie von der Seite an.

"Was genau.... war beeindruckend?"

Meliane sagte kühl und sachlich:

"Wie Sie mich gezielt... von der Herde isoliert haben."

Er blieb stehen, in einer Nische, und betrachtete sie eingehend.

Sie fuhr fort:

"Ich nehme an... ein Jäger muß eben tun... was ein Jäger tun muß."

Seine Augen begannen, leicht amüsiert zu glitzern, er trat dicht an sie heranhob eine Hand und legte sie sanft an seine Wange.

"So ist es", flüsterte er.

"Wie du siehst, habe ich dir genau eine Woche Zeit gelassen.... um dich zu erholen.

Wie geht es denn inzwischen deinem süßen Arsch?"

"Bestens, danke", erwiderte sie leicht grimmig und sagte dann:

"Was für ein unglaublicher Zufall.... daß wir uns gerade heute hier begegnen."

Er lachte leise und streichelte ihre Lippen.

"Zufälle gibt es bei mir nicht, Kleine. Natürlich hätte ich auch zu dir kommen können... aber hätte ich dich nicht über Cornelius hergelockt... könnte ich dich jetzt nicht von hier... entführen, Süße."

Sie starrte ihn an, er tat so, als hielte er ihre aufgerissenen Augen für ein Zeichen von Unverständnis und erläuterte:

"Naja, du weißt schon... diese ganzen lästigen Bannzauber auf und um Hogwarts, die ein Apparieren verhindern... hier ist das anders... genau an dieser Stelle..."

Sie sah sich um; sie standen in einer Flurnische, eine wie alle anderen hier auch, nichts Ungewöhnliches war erkennbar.

Sie wollte ihm gerade etwas Schnippisches antworten... da spürte sie mit einem Mal, wie sich schleichend ein sanfter, wattiger Schleier um sie zu legen begann... der aus irgendwelchen Gründen direkt aus ihrer Körpermitte zu kommen schien... und sich langsam in ihr ausbreitete...

Sie sah Lucius an... der sie jetzt sehr aufmerksam beobachtete.

Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren... sich zusammenzureißen, begann angestrengt:

"Wenn Sie glauben, daß ich mit Ihnen freiwillig irgendwohin...."

Sie verlor den Faden, faßte sich an die Stirn, ihr wurde heiß.... was hatte sie noch sagen wollen?

Sie schloß benebelt die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, als Lucius, nah vor ihr, doch akustisch scheinbar aus weiter Ferne, sanft und weich fragte:

"Fängt es an, zu wirken?"

Sie sah ihn an, verstand die Frage nicht...sie fühlte sich, als würde sie innerlich glühen, wie fiebrig, und als Lucius noch näher rückte, wollte sie instinktiv ausweichen... und fühlte als Nächstes seine Arme um ihren Rücken, in ihrem Haar, sie taumelte leicht....

Was bei Merlin war hier los?

Sie versuchte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren....

"Shhh... ganz ruhig, meine Kleine... laß es wirken.... keine Angst...", flüsterte Lucius und zog sie fester an sich; sie wollte es zwar nicht, aber sie hielt sich automatisch an ihm fest, woraufhin er mit einem Lächeln reagierte.

Sogar durch ihren schummrigen, rätselhaften Zustand hindurch konnte sie noch die muskulösen, angenehmen Konturen seines Körpers wahrnehmen, seinen betörenden Duft atmen und seine Lippen an ihrer Schläfe spüren, als er hauchte:

"Laß los... und vertrau mir... ich trage dich..."

Sie lag sicher, fest, in seinen Armen, schlang halb bewußtlos ihre Arme eng um ihn, und die Luft um sie herum wirbelte, als er mit ihr aus dem Zaubereiministerium disapparierte.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Meliane erwachte langsam.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis ihre Augen klar wurden... sie sah sich um... und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

Wo war sie hier?

Sie befand sich in einem Zimmer, das ihr vollkommen unbekannt war... und alles hier sah sehr edel aus...

Sie zuckte zusammen, als eine quietschige Stimme erklang:

"Miss Lilly... mein Herr hat mir aufgetragen, Ihnen das hier zu geben... er möchte, daß sie es anziehen... und anschließend zu ihm herunter kommen."

Sie wandte den Kopf... es war ein Hauself.

Und in seinen Händen hielt er eine große, lange Schachtel, die er ihr hinhielt.

Und darauf balancierte er eiune weitere Schachtel, kleiner, rechteckig... wie eine Schuhschachtel.

Als sie nicht reagierte, legte er sie vorsichtig neben ihr... auf dem Bett, auf dem sie gelegen hatte, und auf dem sie nun saß, ab.

Verwirrt starrte sie den kleinen Diener an.

Er fuhr fort:

"Bitte, Miss... wenn Sie fertig sind... klatschen Sie einfach kurz in die Hände, und ich werde Sie zu meinem Herrn geleiten."

Er verbeugte sich tief... dann, mit einem Schnippen der Finger, war er verschwunden.

Sie starrte reglos auf das Paket... dann gab sie sich einen Ruck... und öffnete es.

Ihre Augen wurden groß.

Darin befand sich ein Kleid.

Welches ohne Frage sehr teuer gewesen sein mußte.

Währned sie gedankenverloren langsam über den Stoff strich, begannen ihre Gedanken, sich zu klären...

Lucius.

Es mußte sein Zuhause sein, in dem sie sich befand.

Er war mit ihr appariert... aus dem Zaubereiministerium... sie erinnerte sich allmählich.

Vielmehr... er hatte sie entführt.

Als sie das Kleid erfaßte und vorsichtig hochhob, fiel ein Zettel auf den Boden... sie ließ das Kleid sinken, beugte sich zum Boden und ergriff das Papier.

Darauf stand nur ein Satz:

`Sagt dir der Name "Honigmohn" irgendetwas, Meliane?´

Sie keuchte automatsich auf.

Ja... und ob es ihr etwas sagte.

Es war ein... Aphrodisiakum.

Und jetzt verstand sie auch, wieso es Lucius möglich gewesen war, sie zu entführen, ohne daß sie sich hätte wehren können... vielmehr, ohne daß sie sich hätte wehren wollen.

Es hatte sich... an seinen Fingern befunden.

Als er sie berührt hatte... und deshalb hatte er seine Handschuhe ausgezogen.

Der Blütenstaub dieser Pflanze.. er wirkte nicht, wenn man ihn selbst einnahm... nur, wenn man ihn verabreicht bekam.

Und am wirkungsvollsten war er... wenn man ihn genau dort verteilte, wo er wirken sollte.

Am Zentrum...

Und die Wirkung konnte sehr lange anhalten... und dagegen würde sie für diesen Zeitraum völlig machtlos sein.

Denn... das Einzige, wonach ihr Geist und ihr Körper nun schrien... war er.

Sie war sich bewußt, daß sie ihn dafür haßte, hatte einen absolut klaren Kopf... aber diese Pflanze bewirkte, daß der Körper nur noch seinem eigenen Willen folgte.

Dieser.. Mistkerl!

Langsam erhob sie sich... und zog sich um.

Sie mußte zweimal hinsehen... ja, er war es wirklich.

Er trug einen tollen, perfekt geschnittenen, anthrazytfarbenen Anzug, eine gleichfarbige Krawatte und ein helles, graublaues Hemd – edelste Muggel-Designerkleidung.

Die bedeutendste Veränderung aber waren seine Haare.

Sie waren nicht mehr lang und silbrigblond, sondern ziemlich kurz und dunkel.

Er sah nicht mehr aus wie ein dunkler Hexer, sondern wie ein sehr reicher Muggel-Geschäftsmann. Ein Staranwalt zum Beispiel... oder auch ein Schauspieler bei einer Preisverleihung... auf jeden Fall extrem attraktiv.

Er lächelte leicht, als er ihre aufgerissenen Augen sah. Als er zu ihr trat, legte er eine Hand an ihre Hüfte, beugte sich leicht vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuß an ihre Schläfe.

Er sah sie amüsiert an und sagte:

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß es so... vergnüglich ist, sich als Muggel zu verkleiden."

„Naja...", murmelte sie, während ihre Augen nach wie vor an ihm hinauf- und wieder hinabsahen, „...es sehen auch nicht alle Muggel... genau so aus wie du jetzt... ehrlich gesagt, haben die meisten eher nicht soviel Geld, um sich so einzukleiden..."

Er sah mit leichtem, immer noch eindeutigem Malfoy-Grinsen an sich herab uns sagte:

„Oh, ja, der Anzug... er ist ganz... passabel, nicht? Ich muß gestehen, dieser... Giorgio kann tatsächlich was... für einen Muggel."

„Giorgio Armani?"

„Ja, richtig...Armani. Nun ja, er bestand darauf, daß ich ihn Giorgio nenne. Scheint eine verbreitete Vorliebe unter Schneidern zu sein, sich beim Vornamen nennen zu lassen... auch unter Muggeln, wie es scheint", erwiderte Lucius mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln.

„Du meinst... du hast ihn von Giorgio Armani... persönlich? Dem... italienischen Designer?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ziemlich italienisch. Ein bißchen zu italienisch für meinen Geschmack... etwas weniger Konversation hätte es durchaus auch getan", sagte er.

„Und du hast... ihn also von Giorgio Armani persönlich?" wiederholte sie.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte er und betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als verstünde er nicht, was daran so außergewöhnlich sein sollte... vermutlich verstand er es tatsächlich nicht.

Sie nickte mit großen Augen und murmelte:

" Natürlich..."

Er lächelte und sagte amüsiert:

„Denkst du etwa, das was du trägst, käme... wie sagt man unter Muggeln... „von der Stange"?"

Bevor sie so recht darüber nachdenken konnte, sagte er:

„Wollen wir dann?"

"Und... wo gehen wir hin?" fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

Er lachte sanft.

"In... eine Welt, die mir bisher eher unbekannt war... und die ich bisher bewußt ausgeblendet habe... aber ich denke, es könnte... witzig werden."

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an...

Sie schüttelte die Verwirrung ab, dann betrachtete sie sein schönes, markantes Gesicht, hob ihre Hand und strich mit einem leichten Lächeln über sein kurzes dunkles Haar.

„Fühlt sich gut an... ungewohnt... aber richtig gut."

Er grinste, und seine blauen Augen blitzten auf.

Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm, sah zu ihm auf und flüsterte:

„Ich weiß, ich werde es bestimmt später bereuen, daß ich das gesagt habe... aber du siehst echt heiß aus, Lucius."

Er lachte leise, zog sie an sich und flüsterte in ihr Haar:

„Oh, ich könnte mir tatsächlich vorstellen, daß du das später noch bereuen könntest... meine Kleine..."

Dann apparierte er mit ihr.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Lucius von der Seite, und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Sie war vor einem kleinen Schmuckladen stehengeblieben, in dessen Schaufenster ein zartes, silbernes Fußkettchen ihren Blick eingefangen hatte. Ein einzelner, funkelnder weißer Stein hing daran, ein kleiner Tropfen, der von innen zu leuchten schien. Ein Regenbogenmondstein.

Sie waren gerade durch eine Einkaufsstraße geschlendert, Arm in Arm, wie ein frischverliebtes Pärchen – eine Situation, die so absurd und amüsant war, daß es unglaublich viel Spaß machte. Natürlich lag das in ihrem Fall in erster Linie an dem Honigmohn, und das wiederum schien für Lucius´ gute Laune hauptverantwortlich zu sein.

Diese für ihn völlig ungewohnte und eigentlich undenkbare Rolle schien ihm sichtlich Spaß zu machen.

Ohne weitere Nachfragen zog er sie jetzt in den Laden hinein.

Sofort kam ein Verkäufer herangeeilt.

„Guten Tag", sagte er mit breitem Lächeln, „ wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Die Muggelverkäufer reagierten auf Lucius als potentiellen Kunden dank seiner Erscheinung ganz genau so wie in der Zaubererwelt – eifrig und zuvorkommend – und manchmal glaubte Meliane tatsächlich, die ein oder andere Galleone in deren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

Lucius kannte es aber offensichtlich nicht naders.

Jetzt deutete er auf das Fußkettchen, das Melianes Blick gefesselt hatte.

„Ich möchte dieses Kettchen kaufen...", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, gurrte sie mit großen, strahlenden Augen :

" Wirklich, Daddy?"

Für einen Moment lang zuckten seine Augen, dann trat ein belustigtes Funkeln in sie.

Er legte zärtlich eine Hand an ihre Wange, streichelte sie und sagte, dem Verkäufer zugewandt: „... für meine kleine... Tochter."

„Oh, gewiß...", sagte dieser strahlend und eilte mit dem Schmuckstück heran.

„Möchte das... Fräulein Tochter es vielleicht einmal anlegen?"

„Ja, bitte", sagte Lucius charmant.

Der Verkäufer führte sie zu einem eleganten Sessel, wollte sich vor ihr herabbeugen, als Lucius schnell sagte:

„Wenn Sie erlauben... werde ich das tun."

Er nahm ihm mit einem knappen Lächeln das Kettchen aus der Hand, ging vor ihr in die Hocke und legte ihren linken Fuß über sein Knie.

„Was für niedliche, zarte Füße...", mumelte er leicht lächelnd.

Dann legte er ihr das feine silberne Kettchen um ihren Knöchel.

Sanft strich er daran entlang, über ihren Fußrücken in dem zierlichen Schuh und legte kurz seine Finger sanft, aber fest, um ihre Fessel, sah zu ihr hoch, mit einem irgendwie nachdenklichen Blick, und registrierte mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, daß sie ein kleines bißchen schneller zu atmen begonnen hatte.

Dann wandte er sich dem Verkäufer zu, der nun etwas verunsichert aussah.

„Meinen Sie nicht auch, daß meine... Tochter... bezaubernde Füße und... hinreißende Fesseln hat? Geradezu... geschaffen, um Ketten darum zu legen, nicht wahr?" fragte er lächelnd und im Plauderton.

Melianes Augen leuchteten kurz auf bei dieser zweideutigen, in Lucius´ Fall aber her eindeutigen Anmerkung; der Verkäufer nickte hastig und sagte:

„Oh... ja, auf jeden Fall! Ein wirklich hübscher Fuß... zierlich wie die Füße von Aschenbrödel, in der Tat!"

Sie mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie Lucius´ Blick sah.

Jetzt erhob er sich, streckte seine Hand aus und half ihr, aufzustehen.

„Na... was meinst du... meine Kleine?" fragte er sie lächelnd, während sie ihren Fuß, an dem das Schmuckstück funkelte, drehte und wendete.

Dann strahlte sie:

„ Sie ist wundervoll!"

Und dann, vermutlich, weil der zunehmend irritierte Blick des Verkäufers einfach zu köstlich war, fiel sie Lucius um den Hals, zog in zu sich herunter, öffnete ihre Lippen und küßte ihn.

Er war offensichtlich nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, reagierte aber sofort.

Er zog sie eng an sich, öffnete seinen Mund und fühlte, wie sie zärtlich und süß mit ihrer Zungenspitze an seiner entlangstreichelte.

Lucius erwiderte ihren Kuß genüßlich und ungehemmt und so, daß man dies unmöglich als ein gewöhnliches oder angebrachtes Zeichen der Zuneigung zwischen Vater und Tochter interpretieren konnte.

Schließlich löste er sich mit einem leisen, genießerischen Geräusch von ihren Lippen und sah ihr vergnügtes Aufblitzen in ihren Augen, als sie mit beinahe unanständig schnurrender Stimme hauchte:

„Danke, Daddy... du bist wirklich der beste Papa auf der ganzen Welt!"

In Lucius´ Augen lag fast so etwas wie Bewunderung lag für dieses Mädchen in seinen Armen, das anscheinend einen starken inneren Drang hatte, ihre Umwelt zu provozieren, und er sagte sanft und mit funkelnden Augen: „Für mein kleines Mädchen... tue ich doch fast alles."

Ein leichtes, beinahe zittriges Räuspern erklang, und der Verkäufer piepste mit weit aufgerissenen Augen:

„Soll... soll ich das Schmuckstück... einpacken... Sir?"

„Danke... das ist nicht nötig", sagte Lucius, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden und legte einen Geldschein auf den Tresen.

„Aber... aber das ist...", fistelte der Verkäufer und hob die Banknote hoch, und Lucius sagte charmant:

„Schon gut. Behalten Sie den Rest. Ich wünsche noch einen wunderschönen Tag, Sir."

Den Arm fest um sie gelegt, verließ er mit ihr das Geschäft und achtete nicht weiter auf das Starren des Verkäufers, der nicht jeden Tag einen Geldschein dieses Wertes in der Hand hielt.

Draußen blieb er stehen, sah sie mit leichtem Grinsen an und schüttelte scheinbar tadelnd den Kopf.

„Der arme Mann. Du hättest wirklich ein bißchen mehr...", er suchte nach einem Wort, das in seinem Wortschatz eigentlich nicht vorkam, „... Mitleid zeigen können."

Sie machte eine leichte Schnute und gurrte:

„Aber du hast doch angefangen... Daddy."

Er lachte leise, dann sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen:

„Ich gebe zu, das war... amüsant. Aber...", seine Stimme bekamen einen warnenden Unterton , „... komm ja nicht auf die Idee, sowas jemals... jemals – in unserer Welt zu tun. Das meine ich ernst."

Sie blickte ihn unschuldig an.

„Aber Daddy – schämst du dich etwa für deine kleine Tochter?" fragte sie sanft, aber das Glitzern in ihren Augen war gar nicht sanft.

„Vorsicht!" knurrte er leise, „Ich meine es wirklich ernst."

Dann entspannte sich sein Blick, und er fragte:

„Sag mal, wer ist... Aschenbrödel?"

Sie lachte leise und sagte:

„Eine Märchengestalt. Eine Prinzessin... mit besonders zierlichen Füßen."

„Mhm", machte er und lächelte wieder. „Und stand sie auch auf... Ketten?"

„Darüber ist nichts bekannt... meines Wissens", erwiderte sie, und seine Augen blitzten auf, als er sanft und anzüglich flüsterte:

„Nun ja... dann sollten wir das vielleicht irgendwann mal... herausfinden... Prinzessin."

Sie biß sich mit großen leuchtenden Augen leicht auf ihre Unterlippe, und er lächelte.

„Aber zuerst...", sagte er mit warmer Stimme, „... laß uns was trinken gehen. Ich habe mir eine Muggelbar empfehlen lassen, ganz in der Nähe, mit angeblich tollen, exklusiven Cocktails."

Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich bekomme allmählich das Gefühl... du findest langsam Gefallen an der Welt, die du so verachtest."

Er hob die Brauen.

„Nun ja... ich gebe zu, es ist... unterhaltsam. Und außerdem hat mir kürzlich ein junges Mädchen auf sehr charmante Weise empfohlen... doch unbedingt meinen „Horizont zu erweitern" , was die Fähigkeiten und Vorzüge der Muggel und ihrer Welt betrifft. Und nun... brenne ich geradezu darauf, mich von besagter junger Dame... erleuchten zu lassen."

Sie lachte, als er ihre eigenen Worte, die sie ihm nach ihrem Erlebnis vor einer Woche zugeflüstert hatte, zitierte.

Dann zwinkerte sie und erwiderte:

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein. Auch, wenn ich wohl nicht noch einmal erwähnen muß... daß diese weise junge Dame in erster Linie deshalb darauf eingeht, weil ihr von einem hinterhältigen und bösen Zauberer der Blütenstaub einer illegal erworbenen Pflanze... verabreicht wurde... und zwar auf ganz besonders heimtückische Weise."

Lucius´ Augen leuchteten geradezu.

Er strich ihr mit zwei Fingern über die Lippen und sagte sanft:

„Sicher. Wenn die Wirkung vorbei ist... wirst du mich wieder hassen und verabscheuen – sei ganz unbesorgt. Das hier wird nicht zum Dauerzustand werden... Prinzessin."

Er zwinkerte.

„Aber solange es wirkt... solltest du es einfach genießen."

„Mhmm...", sie knurrte sanft, „... sieht so aus, als bliebe mir nichts anderes übrig."

„So ist es. Gehen wir."

Kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich in der Bar, von der er gesprochen hatte namens „Fruity Fridge".

Exklusiv – ja, das traf es.

Sie und Lucius begaben sich eine schummrige, lauschige Nische, und während sie dort standen und Cocktails tranken, konnte Meliane immer wieder mit verstohlenem Grinsen sehen, daß die Frauen, die an ihnen vorbeigingen, jedesmal mit ihren Augen an Lucius hängenblieben.

Sie verstand zu gut, wieso... denn ihr ging es nicht anders.

Er selbst beachtete das weibliche Interesse nicht weiter... wohl auch wieder so eine Sache, die er gewohnt war.

Als sie nach einer Weile zu den Toiletten verschwand und kurz darauf zurückging, sah sie, wie eine sehr attraktive Frau mit schulterlangem, dunklen Haar und kurzem, figurbetontem schwarzen Kleid die Gunst der Stunde ergriff.

Sie ging sehr dicht an Lucius vorbei, sah mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag zu ihm auf und ließ einen kleinen Zettel in seine Jackentasche gleiten.

Sie ging weiter, warf noch einmal einen eindeutigen Blick zurück und verschwand in Richtung Toiletten, genau auf Meliane zu.

Sie konnte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie zu ihm zurückging.

„Na... gefällt sie dir?" fragte sie leise, genau, wie er vorhin, als sie vor dem Schaufenster gestanden hatte.

Sie lächelte ihn an, schmiegte sich an ihn, schob ihre Hand in seine Tasche und zog den Zettel heraus.

„Mmm... Michelle", sagte sie schnurrend. „Klingt vielversprechend, oder nicht? Dich kann man ja nicht mal fünf Minuten unbeaufsichtigt lassen."

Sie hielt ihm den Zettel hin.

Er nahm ihn und warf einen Blick darauf.

„Ist schon das dritte Mal heute, daß mir das passiert...", sagte er mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. „Was soll das?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was das soll? Na... sie hat dir ihre Nummer zugesteckt!"

„Und wofür soll diese... Nummer sein?"

Sie mußte sich ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen, als er sie konzentriert ansah. Sie vergaß immer wieder, daß ihm die simpelsten Dinge in der Muggelwelt völlig unbekannt waren.

Sie versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu grinsen und sachlich zu bleiben, als sie sagte: „Das hier...", sie wies auf den Zettel, „... ist eine Telefonnummer. Du gibst die Zahlenkombination in ein Telefon ein, und dann kannst du mit der Person sprechen, deren Nummer das ist. Es ist eine gängige Art der Kontaktaufnahme unter Bekannten, aber es ist auch nicht unüblich, sich bei... sexuellem Interesse gegenseitig seine Nummer zuzustecken... in der Hoffnung, daß die Paarungsbereitschaft erwidert wird."

Sein konzentrierter Blick führte nun doch dazu, daß sie leise lachte und mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen sagte:

„Lucius... du hast wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung von Muggeltechnologie... oder ihren Ritualen, was?"

Leicht verärgert runzelte er abermals die Stirn und knurrte:

„Wieso sollte ich auch? Auf sowas bin ich nun wirklich nicht angewiesen!"

Sie legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken und flüsterte, mit sanfter, verführerischer Stimme:

„Naja... aber dadurch ist dir anscheinend heute schon zweimal ein potentieller... Fick durch die Lappen gegangen..."

Sie leckte zart mit ihrer Zungenspitze über seine Ohrmuschel.

Er zog ihre Hüften gegen seine, und sie hauchte weiter:

„Michelle allerdings... wartet vermutlich noch eine Weile dort hinten auf dich. Darauf, daß du zu ihr kommst...sie eine finstere Ecke ziehst... an der Wand hochschiebst... und sie besonders hart fickst..."

Ihre Hand schob sich zwischen seine Beine, und sie flüsterte:

„Ich habe es gesehen, sie hat es dir ganz deutlich signalisiert... oder hast du nicht mal das wahrgenommen?"

Seine Hand griff fest an ihren Po, drückte sie enger gegen seinen Unterleib, und er raunte in ihren Nacken:

„Wie könnte ich sowas wahrnehmen... wenn ich doch den... Geilsten aller potentiellen... Ficks... schon aufgerissen habe und in sehr überschaubarer Zukunft in eine bereitstehende Hotelsuite entführen werde, um sie anschließend ausgiebigst... zu vögeln?"

Er schob sie langsam tief in die Nische hinein, so tief es ging, bis an die Wand, und flüsterte: „Andererseits... ist sie Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Es gleich hier mit dir zu treiben... zum Warmwerden..."

Seine Hand schob ihren Rock hoch und griff zwischen ihre Schenkel, fest.

Sie atmete tief aus, ließ ihre Finger an seiner Brust hochgleiten, in seinen Nacken und über seinen Hinterkopf, und hauchte:

„ Laß mich raten, Lucius... du hast den Illusionszauber bereits... aktiviert?"

Er lachte leise und leckte sanft mit seiner Zunge an ihrer Halsbeuge entlang.

„Du lernst schnell... es ist aber auch wirklich einer meiner liebsten Zauber... sehr nützlich, sehr vielseitig – und so simpel..."

Seine andere Hand fuhr nun langsam über ihren linken Nippel, preßte seinen Daumen dagegen... sie seufzte auf und flüsterte:

„Es scheint... als sei ich heute eine wirklich viel zu leichte Beute für dich... Das gefällt mir nicht."

Er lachte leise und hauchte:

„Doch, natürlich tut es das, meine Kleine. Und mir auch..."

Während er den linken Träger ihres Kleides herabzog, über ihre Schulter, über ihre Brust, den harten Nippel freilegte, gingen recht dicht zwei Männer und eine Frau an ihnen vorbei, die nichts von dem ahnten, was sich direkt vor ihnen abspielte... und das war unglaublich erregend.

Jetzt schloß Lucius seine Lippen um ihre Brustwarze, reizte sie mit seiner feuchten Zunge und schob seine Hand an ihre Muschi.

Sie stöhnte auf, sollte, schon allein aus Prinzip, sich gegen diesen unverschämten Mann, den Vater ihres verhaßtesten Mitschülers, sträuben... zuerst entführte er sie aus dem Zaubereiministerium, nachdem er zuvor überhaupt erst dafür gesorgt hatte, daß sie sich dort trafen, dann die Sache mit dem Honigmohn, dessen Staub er ganz unverfroren während der Besprechung bei Fudge direkt in ihrer Vagina und an ihrer Klitoris verteilt hatte, um sie entspannt und willig zu machen, und jetzt das hier...

Und er schien ihren gewohnheitsmäßigen inneren Kampf zu spüren, denn er griff in ihren Nacken, zog ihre Lippen gegen seine, versenkte seine funkelnden Eisaugen in ihre und flüsterte:

„Hör zu, Prinzessin, rumzicken kannst du später auch noch. Aber jetzt sei erst mal ein gehorsames kleines Mädchen und wehr dich nicht gegen das, was ich tue."

Dann küßte er sie, schob mit tiefem Ausatmen seine Zunge in ihren Mund, während er mit wachsender Ungeduld ihren Rock über ihre Hüften nach oben schob und den Slip von ihr riß.

Er hauchte rauh:

„Ich habe ohnehin noch was bei dir gut... für dein... skandalöses Verhalten im Schmuckladen – Tochter!"

Ein vergnügtes Funkeln trat in ihre Augen.

„Ja... das sehe ich ein...", schnurrte sie und biß sehr sanft in seine Unterlippe.

„Schön...", er öffnete seine Hose, während er wieder mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang, „... dann wirst du jetzt deine Arme um meinen Nacken legen...", sie gehorchte, „... und dich... und zwar ohne Widerworte...", er packte ihre Hüften, „ganz brav von Daddy... ficken lassen... nicht wahr?"

„Ja...", hauchte sie zart, „...das werde ich..."

Und während er sie mit einem Ruck auf seine Hüften hob und direkt auf seinen harten Schwanz stieß – beide keuchten auf – sah sie, wie Michelle in ihre Richtung zurückkam.

Sie ließ ihre Blicke suchend über die Menschen in der Bar schweifen, sah zu der Nische hin, in deren Nähe dieser attraktive Mann in dem Armani-Anzug gestanden hatte – dieser Typ, dessen Aura so stark und verführersich gewesen war und dessen erstaunliche Augen puren Sex ausgestrahlt hatten.

Jetzt sah sie dort nur einen anderen Mann stehen, der, an die Wand gelehnt, sich mit einer jungen Frau unterhielt.

Enttäuscht ging sie an den beiden vorbei... während der Mann, ohne, daß sie oder irgendein anderer Mensch im „Fruity Fridge" es wahrnehmen konnte, heftig seine Lenden gegen die der jungen Frau stieß, die ihre Beine eng um seine Hüften geschlungen und ihre Finger fest in seinen Nacken gekrallt hatte, und die unter den immer festeren und härteren Stößen in ihr und dem gnadenlosen Lecken seiner Zunge in ihrem Mund erstickt aufstöhnte:

„...oh... Lucius... ich meine...Daddy..."


	15. Chapter 15

Ha, vielen lieben Dank!

Morrigan334:

*g*... keine Sorge, die findet wieder zur alten Form zurück ;-D.... schön, wenn man Süchte auslöst...^^

Nupi:

Wie schön, du hast den Weg gefunden, ohne dich in den Weiten des Netzes zu verlaugen*gg*.... das ist toll!*freu*

Also gehts denn auch weiter! :-D

Gaaanz liebe Grüße und bis zum nächsten Kapitel! ;-*

15.

Es waren nun schon wieder fast drei Wochen vergangen, seit sie Lucius das letzte Mal getroffen hatte... aber immerhin hatte sie einen ganzen Tag mit ihm verbracht.

Wenn es jemandem aufgefallen sein sollte, daß sie erst mitten in der Nacht zurückgekehrt war, so hatte niemand etwas gesagt... nun ja, Cho war es selbstverständlich aufgefallen.

Sie hatte sie natürlich darauf angesprochen, und wie so häufig in letzter Zeit hatte sie etwas erfinden müssen... weswegen sie ein immer schlechteres Gewissen bekam.

Sie hatte ihr erzählt, sie habe sich noch sehr lange im Ministerium aufgehalten, sich alle Abteilungen sehr ausführlich zeigen lassen, und sei anschließend, da sie ja vom Unterricht freigestellt war, noch ein wenig in London gewesen... da man so selten die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Nun ja, das war ja auch nicht gelogen... nur hatte sie dabei verschwiegen, mit wem sie dort gewesen war...

Cho war ihre beste Freundin, und sie bemühte sich wirklich... sie mußte wissen, daß Meliane einige Geheimnisse hatte, und sie hatte eine Weile oft mit ihr darüber gesprochen, wie man herausfinden könnte, wo Meliane eigentlich herkam... wer ihre Eltern waren, denn sie war ja bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen.

Aber in letzter Zeit hatte sich Meliane nicht mehr so sehr damit beschäftigt... den irgendwann wurde es einfach zu frustrierend, immer wieder gegen eine Wand zu laufen.

Erst der Zauber, der ihr den Animagus, der in ihr steckte, offenbart hatte, hatte sie kurzzeitig wieder nachdenklich gemacht.

Das konnte doch wirklich kein Zufall sein... und die Bemerkung von Draco, daß er anscheinend der Meinung war, das mache sie automatisch zu einer Reinblüterin.... zu einer "Verbündeten", hatte er damit wohl sagen wollen...

Es hatte sie gerade deshalb geärgert... weil es so naheliegend war.

Nicht das mit dem "reinen" Blut... als Slytherin war man schließlich auch nicht automatisch reinblütig.

Aber daß Draco sie seither als...einen der "Seinen" betrachtete.... zum Kotzen.

Tja.. und da war er ja offensichtlich auch nicht der Einzige.

Meliane hatte gerade hektisch den Kerker betreten.... sie hatte verschlafen, zum ersten Mal, seit sie überhaupt hier Schülerin war... in ihrer Hast war sie so eilig in den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke gehetzt, daß ihr die Klinke nun aus der Hand rutschte.. und die schwere Kerkertür mit einem lauten Knall zuflog.

Erschrocken hielt sie inne... die Köpfe ihrer Mitschüler hatten sich ruckartig auf sie gerichtet... und ebenso die Augen von Professor Snape.

Dieser kam jetzt langsam und mit finsterem Blick auf sie zu.

"Miss Lilly....", sagte er leise und mit etwas beunruhigendem Unterton, "... es ist wirklich überaus... zuvorkommend von Ihnen, daß Sie sich dann doch noch dazu entschlossen haben, uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren..."

Er sah kühl auf sie herab.

Sie sagte schnell:

"Tut mir leid, Professor... aber ich habe verschlafen..."

Er unterbrach sie:

"Nun ja. Das tut mir auch sehr leid... in erster Linie für Sie.

So werden Sie nun demnächst einen freien Nachmittag opfern müssen... um die Prüfung zu wiederholen."

Sie riß die Augen auf und sagte dann irritiert:

"Äh... Prüfung?

Welche... Prüfung denn?"

Seine Augen wurden nach Möglichkeit noch finsterer, als er sagte:

"Eine unangekündigte Prüfung. Die gerade eben stattfindet.

Zu dumm.. daß Sie ausgerechnet heute verschlafen haben, nicht?"

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen, und leicht unwirsch sagte sie:

"Professor Snape... ich bin in all den Jahren hier kein einziges Mal zu spät gekommen..."

Wieder unterbrach er sie:

"Und genau deshalb bin ich so.... nett... Ihnen die Gelegenheit zu geben, sie nachzuholen.

Ich muß Sie darauf hinweisen, daß ich das nicht müßte... ich könnte Ihnen auch einfach ein "T" geben... aber.. es sieht Ihnen nicht ähnlich, zu spät zu kommen, dessen bin ich mir bewußt... und ich weiß, welche Ambitionen Sie hegen... was Ihre ZAGs und Ihre Utze betrifft.

Also... wenn Sie so klug sind, wie ich bisher immer angenommen hatte....", fuhr er verdächtig sanft fort, "... dann freuen Sie sich einfach über meine Großzügigkeit... und belassen es dabei... Miss Lilly."

Schweigend und mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Lippen sah sie ihn an, und mit leichtem Lächeln fuhr er fort:

"Es sei denn... Sie trauen sich zu, einen Trank, für den ich eine Stunde angesetzt hatte, in der jetzt noch verbleibenden Zeit... was noch genau...", er sah auf seine Uhr, "...8, 3 Minuten wären... hinzubekommen..."

Seine Augenbrauen waren hochgezogen, als er sie ansah... und es kam ihr fast so vor, als würden seine Mundwinkel dabei leicht zucken.

Sie grollte innerlich.

Wunderschülerin hin oder her... das konnte nicht mal sie schaffen, und das war ihm klar.

Also... mußte sie die Prüfung nachholen.

An einem Nachmittag.

Wieder grollte sie.

Er wußte ganz genau, daß ihre "freien" Nachmittage zur Zeit extrem spärlich gesäht waren... denn die ZAGs und das Lernen dafür nahmen sie wirklich in Anspruch.

Sie konnte es sich eigentlich ganz und gar nicht leisten, einen davon zu opfern wegen einer dummen unangekündigten Prüfung... aber an seinen funkelnden schwarzen Augen konnte sie sehen, daß es ganz klar klüger war, es tatsächlich jetzt einfach hinzunehmen... eine Verhaltensweise, die ihr schon aus Prinzip unglaublich schwerfiel.

Aber... das mußte sie wohl nun.

Beherrscht sagte sie:

"Vielen Dank... für diese... Großzügigkeit. Ich werde dann schon mal... die Vorbereitungen für heute Nachmittag treffen... an dem ich auch wieder hier sein werde... um für die ZAGs zu üben... wie Sie wissen, Sir."

Sie konnte einen leicht stechenden Unterton dabei nicht vermeiden... und an seinem fast amüsierten Auffunkeln in den Augen sah sie, daß er das sehr wohl registrierte... aber so tat, als hätte er es einfach überhört.

"Tun Sie das, Miss Lilly."

Wortlos ging sie an ihm vorbei, entrollte das Pergament für den Trank den sie heute nachmittag trainieren würde, und überflog die Zutatenliste.

Als sie am Nachmittag wiederkam, packten die letzten Schüler dort gerade ihre Sachen zusammen.

Es waren Viertklässler.

Aus Gryffindor... und Slytherin.

Harry Potter huschte gerade an ihr vorbei und lächelte ihr scheu wie immer zu.

"Hi, Harry!" sagte sie warm und lächelte zurück.

"Hi, Meliane...", erwiderte er sanft, sie zwinkerte ihm noch einmal kurz zu, dann eilte er nach draußen - konnte es ganz offensichtlich nicht erwarten, schnellstmöglich hier raus zu kommen.

Als sie weiter in den Raum hineinging, fielen ihre Blicke auf Draco... er beachtete sie nicht, hatte sie nicht bemerkt - oder tat so.

Das war ungewöhnlich... aber eine nette Abwechslung.

Sie ging an ihm vorbei, zu Snape, und sagte:

"Hallo, Professor... dann kann ich ja jetzt anfangen, nehme ich an..."

Er sah kurz von seinem Pult auf und sagte völlig neutral:

"Können Sie, Miss Lilly."

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Pergament zu, das er überflog.

Sie ging in den Nebenraum, in dem sie die meisten Nachmittage verbrachte.

Während sie seufzend ihre Zutaten und Werkzeuge ausbreitete, spürte sie plötzlich einen Luftzug hinter sich, wandte sich rasch um... und sah in die funkelnden hellblauen Augen von Draco.

Sie wollte ihn gerade unfreundlich fragen, was er hier wollte... da ging er auch schon an ihr vorbei, zu den Regalen neben ihr, und begann, darin herumzukramen.

Verwirrt sah sie ihm dabei zu, als hinter ihr Snapes Stimme erklang:

"Lassen Sie sich nicht irritieren, Miss Lilly... war so großzügig, mir seine Hilfe anzubieten, was das Ein- und Umräumen der Regale betrifft.

Ich habe einiges an neuen Zutaten, und wie Sie sich vorstellen können, selbst genug zu tun.... doch da Sie beide...", er mußte wohl ein Lächeln unterdrücken, "... sich ja bekanntlich sehr gut verstehen... dürfte das kein Problem für Sie darstellen, nicht wahr... Miss Lilly?"

Sie hielt kurz die Luft an... in ihr begann es zu kochen.... Draco würde die nächsten Stunden um sie herumwuseln, während sie hier arbeitete?!

Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, sah Draco kurz an... und... er lächelte sanft... dann zwinkerte er ihr sehr zweideutig zu, seine Augen wanderten genüßlich an ihr hinab und wieder hinauf... und mit einem plötzlichen wütenden Anfall fuhr sie zu Snape herum und zischte:

"Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?"

Snape sah sie leicht ungläubig an... dann wurden seine Augen sehr, sehr dunkel, er kam langsam auf sie zu und sagte leise:

"Wie bitte?"

Sie atmete schnell... dann platzte sie heraus:

"Wie Sie sehr gut erkannt haben, habe ich gewisse Ambitionen, und die erfüllen sich nicht von alleine!

Erst diese Prüfung, für die ich Zeit opfern muß, die ich gar nicht habe - und jetzt schicken Sie mir jemanden her, der die nächsten Stunden mit Gläsern um mich herumklappern soll, während ich arbeite?

Noch dazu jemanden... von dem Sie genau wissen, daß ich ihn verachte?"

Sie warf Draco, der sie aus großen Augen anstarrte, einen blitzenden Blick zu.

Dann fuhr sie wieder zu Snape, der sie unter Augenbrauen, die sich allmählich in schwindelerregende Höhen zogen, betrachtete.

Sie fuhr wütend fort:

"Mit Verlaub, Sir - aber das ist... eine Frechheit!

Können Sie nicht sehen, daß ich mich konzentrieren muß?

Sie sehen doch sonst immer alles!"

Sie hielt inne... von sich selbst erschrocken... starrte Snape an, der selbst wie erstarrt wirkte.

Hinter hörte sie nun Dracos Stimme:

"Großer Gott, Meliane... nun stell dich schon nicht so an...."

-"Halt die Klappe!" fauchte sie und dreht sich zu ihm.

Er legte leicht den Kopf schief, langsam, und lächelte sanft.

Böse funkelte sie ihn an... hatte für einen Moment vergessen, daß sie Professor Snape gerade eben auf unerhörte Weise angezischt hatte... bis dessen Stimme... die auf einmal viel weiter weg als zuvor erklang:

"Mir scheint... Sie beide haben da so einiges zu klären..."

Sie wandte sich herum.

Snape stand nun in der Tür, sah sie nachdenklich an.... kommentierte ihren Ausbruch in keinster Weise... was zutiefst irrtierend war... und... zunehmend beunruhigend.

Langsam sah Snape von ihr, die erhitzt und wütend dort stand, zu Draco hinter ihr... dann wieder zu ihr.

Und ganz sanft sagte er:

"Nun... ich werde Ihnen die Möglichkeit geben... sich mal so richtig... auszusprechen.

Es scheint, als seien Sie im Moment... nicht ganz Sie selbst, Miss Lilly.

In diesem Zustand sollten Sie lieber die Finger von... Werkzeugen lassen."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.. und mit einem Mal waren sämtliche Werkzeuge, die sie bereitgelegt hatte, sowie ihr Kessel und ihre Trankzutaten... verschwunden.

Sie starrte ihn atemlos an.

Snape deutete ein zartes Lächeln an.

"Nutzen Sie doch lieber die nächsten Stunden dazu... sich ein wenig... auszutauschen... miteinander auseinanderzusetzen... was meinen Sie?"

Hinter ihr sagte Draco, in dessen Stimme sie das Grinsen hören konnte:

"Das klingt wirklich nach einer fantastischen Idee, Professor."

Meliane selbst konnte gar nichts dazu sagen... und Snape sagte nun, abermals sehr sanft:

"Fühlen Sie sich doch einfach.... ganz wie zuhause... ... und Sie... Miss Lilly.

Und nun... entschuldigen Sie mich... ich habe noch so einiges zu erledigen."

Er nickte ihnen kurz zu.... verschwand lautlos durch die Tür... und das Letzte, was Meliane von ihm vernahm, war ein Flüstern, während er die Tür schloß... und ein Geräusch erklang, das sich wie ein Riegel anhörte.

Wie in Zeitlupe löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, ging langsam zur Tür, drückte die Klinke... und starrte die Tür fassungslos an.

Dann flüsterte sie ungläubig:

"Er... hat uns... eingesperrt...!"

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Hallöchen :-D

Vielen Dank, wie immer - ihr seid toll!

Mo: Nun jaa... wie an anderer Stelle schon erwähnt, von mir gibts keine wirklichen Spoiler*gg*...also einfach weiterlesen... also, ein Happy-End wirds ganz sicher geben.... fragt sich eben nur , für wen*gg*... mehr kann ich eben nicht sagen... aber so weit sind wir ja auch noch nicht^^

WhiteWishes: Schön, daß du mit der Story was anfangen kannst und dich außerdem über fehlende Reviews wunderst*ggg*wo man doch als Schreiberling auf sowas im Prinzip angewiesen ist... aber zum Glück hab ich ja euch :-D

Lilly: Yeah, du hast auch hierher gefunden.... hach das ist schön *freu* :-D ! Und was diese Version betrifft: es ist genau dieselbe, ich habe rein gar nichts geändert *gg* und ab dem nächsten Kapi, also dem nach dem, welches ihr gleich lesen könnt, kommt dann das Ertse, das überhaupt noch nie jemand gelesen aht (naja, außer mir halt ^^)

Daaaankeee an alle nochmal ;-***

Und bis zum nächsten Mal, Maia!! :-D

16.

Meliane starrte die Tür an.

„Ich glaub´s nicht...", flüsterte sie, wie versteinert.

„Ich glaub´s einfach nicht... er hat uns hier... eingesperrt!"

In ihr begann, eine unbändige Wut auf den Meister der Zaubertränke aufzuwallen.

„Ja, sag´s doch noch ein paar Mal... dann wird es vielleicht irgendwann demnächst auch bei mir ankommen...", sagte Draco trocken und etwas gelangweilt.

Sie fuhr zu ihm herum und machte zwei schnelle Schritte zu ihm.

Er zuckte ganz leicht zurück, als sie zischte:

„Und du... Vollidiot... bist daran schuld!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, und Draco begann zu lächeln.

„Ach komm... es gibt echt Schlimmeres... und außerdem hat Snape recht – wir sollten uns wirklich mal näher miteinander... befassen, finde ich", sagte er mit einem unwiderstehlichen Zwinkern in den Augen... dem Malfoy-Zwinkern.

Kein Zweifel – das hier war Lucius´ Sohn.

Angewidert und verärgert sah sie ihn an.

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung!"

Sie wandte sich mit einem Ruck von ihm ab, rauschte zum Bücherregal und zog völlig wahllos eines der Bücher hervor.

Dann ließ sie sich in Snapes Schreibtischstuhl nieder – wenn er denn darauf bestand, daß sie sich hier „wie zu Hause fühlen" sollte... – und begann zu lesen.

Vielmehr, so zu tun. Hauptsache, sie konnte eisern schweigen.

Irgendwann mußte Snape ja zurückkommen... er würde sie beide wohl kaum über Nacht hier drin... nein... das würde er nicht tun.

Eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihr unangenehm zu, daß dies womöglich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, was genau Severus Snape tun würde... und konnte...

Draco machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie anzusprechen, wie sie nach einiger Zeit einigermaßen erstaunt feststellte.

Dann erhob er sich, ging zu einem der Regale und griff nach einer Flasche.

Sie folgte ihm aus den Augenwinkeln... was wollte er denn mit Wasser?

Als seine Finger das Glas berührten, murmelte er leise etwas; die Flasche schien plötzlich leicht zu glühen.

Dann zog er sie aus dem Regal, betrachtete sie prüfend und lächelte dann zufrieden.

Er ging mit der Flasche hinüber zu der breiten, großen Fensterbank, auf die er sich lässig setzte, an die Wand gelehnt.

Sie konnte sein Lächeln fast fühlen.

„Möchtest du ein oder zwei Schluck?" fragte Draco.

Sie drehte sich nun endlich zu ihm, sah auf die Flasche... in der nun eine dunkelgoldfarbene Flüssigkeit war, hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen und fragte:

„Was ist das?"

Er grinste und erwiderte:

„Das ist Rum."

Sie starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an und sagte dann, leicht spöttisch:

„Du willst mir allen Ernstes erzählen... du könntest Wasser... in Rum verwandeln? Und zwar ohne Zauberstab?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer soll dir das denn glauben?"

Er lächelte sein leicht arrogantes Lächeln und sagte:

„Ich schlage vor... du probierst einfach."

Sie gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich, das wohl bedeuten sollte, daß sie ihn für vollkommen verrückt hielt zu glauben, sie würde irgendetwas trinken, das er ihr anbot.

Draco seufzte, verdrehte die Augen – Lucius-tauglich -, goß etwas von der Flüssigkeit in zwei Gläser, die er plötzlich in der Hand hielt und trank eines davon mit einem Ruck aus.

Er schloß kurz die Augen und murmelte leicht grinsend:

„Merlin – bin ich gut!"

Er öffnete die Augen und hielt ihr das andere Glas hin.

Zögernd stand sie auf.

Er konnte doch niemals zu so etwas in der Lage sein... oder?

In ausreichender Distanz blieb sie vor ihm stehen.

Langsam zog er seine Hand mit dem ihr angebotenen Glas zurück, stellte es neben sich ab und sah sie an, mit funkelnden, hellblauen Augen.

„Ich kann dir versichern, es ist echt... und du kannst davon haben, soviel du willst... oder soviel du brauchst, um dir meine Anwesenheit erträglicher zu machen."

Er grinste fast charmant.

„Aber... ich will etwas dafür."

Meliane verdrehte mit einem Aufseufzen die Augen und sagte:

„Ja... natürlich. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Und... was willst du diesmal?"

Seine Augen bekamen einen anderen Ausdruck, als er sie eingehend betrachtete.

Dann sagte er leise, leicht lächelnd:

„Na, wie wär´s denn mit... einem Kuß?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, und er fuhr fort:

„Ich meine... wir sind alleine... völlig ungestört... ich würde es für mich behalten... und wir hätten jede Menge Zeit, um jede Menge Spaß miteinan..."

– „Ich empfehle dir dringend, diesen Satz nicht zuende zu bringen, Draco Malfoy!" fauchte sie ihn mit wutblitzenden Augen an.

„Du glaubst, ich würde dich küssen? Du tickst doch nicht mehr richtig!"

Er sah sie an und zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern.

„Naja... einen Versuch war´s wert. Außerdem... „die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt", oder nicht?" sagte er mit einem leicht schiefen Lächeln.

Es überraschte sie, brachte sie kurz aus dem Konzept, wie unbeeindruckt und irgendwie elegant er auf ihre vernichtende Antwort reagierte... so gelassen.

Das hatte schon fast Stil.

Er schien jedenfalls nicht vorzuhaben, seine Interessensbekundungen an ihr einzustellen, sondern ließ stattdessen durchblicken, daß er sich ihrer eindeutigen Abneigung ihm gegenüber vollkommen bewußt war.

Dies schien für ihn kein Grund zu sein, aufzugeben.

Das nahm ihr irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln.

Draco strich sich, offenbar vergnügt, einige seiner hellblonden Seidensträhnen hinters Ohr, griff nach dem Glas und hielt es ihr hin.

Als sie nicht reagierte, ihn nur anstarrte, ergriff er ihre Finger, schloß sie um das Glas, und sie griff reflexartig zu.

Er hob sein Glas und sagte:

„Auf...hm, ja...", dann grinste er plötzlich und fuhr fort:

„Auf Professor Snape, würde ich sagen..."

Meliane knurrte leise, zögerte... und nahm ganz vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck...

Oh... MERLIN!

Ihre Zunge brannte leicht und angenehm, ihr Hals und ihre Brust erwärmten sich, das Aroma war unverkennbar... sie riß die Augen auf, starrte ihn an, sah dann in ihr Glas, sie nahm noch einen Schluck... und flüsterte in höchstem Erstaunen:

„Meine Güte, Draco... das ist Rum! Wie... hast du das hingekriegt?"

Seine Augen blitzten auf, als er mit wachsender Begeisterung ihre offene Bewunderung sah, die sie nicht verstecken konnte.

Er lachte leise.

„Ich habe... trainiert. Abgesehen davon... dachtest du eigentlich, daß ich gar nichts kann, oder was?"

Sie schüttelte, immer noch staunend, leicht den Kopf.

Dann ließ sie sich, überraschend für ihn, neben ihm auf dem Fensterbrett nieder.

Sie lehnte sich bequem zurück und sah ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an.

„Wenn ja...hab ich mich anscheinend getäuscht. Ich muß sagen, das hier...ist wirklich gut."

Was nun folgte, war ebenso schockierend wie angenehm: sie redeten... miteinander!

Ohne, daß sie ihn auch nur einmal anfauchte.

Von Lucius hatte sie – vor dem Abend des Schulballs, dem „Abend der Wahrheit" – auch nicht gewußt, daß er zu einer gewöhnlichen Unterhaltung imstande war.

Sie war es im Moment aber auch leid, sich ständig über Draco aufzuregen. In der Schule glaubte ihr ohnehin kaum jemand mehr, daß sie mit Draco Malfoy nichts zu tun hatte, und nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Die Wirkung des Rums war ebenfalls nicht hinderlich, und so langsam mußte sie Draco recht geben... es gab tatsächlich Schlimmeres als das hier.

Hin und wieder betrachtete sie ihn ganz genau, während er sprach.

Lag es an der Tatsache, daß sich einfach alles geändert zu haben schien – vor allem sie selbst, seit sie Sex mit Lucius Malfoy hatte?

Daß sie festgestellt hatte, daß Dracos Anblick, seine Gesellschaft – im Augenblick jedenfalls – überhaupt nicht unangenehm fand?

Er erinnerte sie an Lucius, keine Frage, aber da war noch etwas ganz anderes: seit dem Weihnachtsball hatte sie ständig das Gefühl, sich vor allen Mitschülern – den Nicht-Slytherins zumindest- rechtfertigen mußte für ihren Umgang mit dem „Feind".

Was gar nicht ging – denn schließlich hätte sie es nie jemandem erklären können, ohne das Geheimnis preiszugeben, das Draco kannte und das es ihm ermöglicht hatte, sie im letzten Jahr zu erpressen.

Ihr wurde bewußt, daß Draco der erste Mitschüler seit langem war, in dessen Gegenwart sie dieses Gefühl nicht hatte. Natürlich nicht, er war es ja auch, um den es ging... aber irgendwie war ihr der Grund gar nicht so wichtig, sondern im Moment zählte für sie einfach nur, daß sie nichts erklären mußte, sich nicht zu verteidigen brauchte und von niemandem mißtrauisch beäugt zu werden.

Während sie Dracos Gesichtszüge betrachtete, seine hellen, kristallblauen Augen, das schimmernde Haar, das arrogante Lächeln... hatte sie plötzlich einen Einfall.

Und unvermittelt fragte sie:

„Sag mal, Draco... die Abschlußfeier... kommen deine Eltern da eigentlich auch?"

Er sah sie verwirrt an und sagte:

„Ja... ich denke schon. Mein Vater bestimmt... bei meiner Mutter bin ich mir nicht sicher... warum?"

Bei der Erwähnung von Dracos Mutter tauchte vor ihrem geistigen Auge kurz das Bild einer wunderschönen Frau auf, das sie im „Tagespropheten" gesehen hatte – groß, schlank, vornehme Gesichtszüge, helle Haut und lange, seidig-wallende blonde Haare:

Narzissa Malfoy, Dracos Mutter... und Lucius´ Frau.

Sie begann zu lächeln und fragte weiter:

„Und du... wirst du mit... Pansy Parkinson hingehen?"

Er sah sie noch verwirrter, leicht stirnrunzelnd, an und fragte:

„Ja... vermutlich. Wieso sollte ich nicht?"

Sie beugte sich leicht vor, auf ihn zu, und sagte leise und sanft:

„Weil... du dann nicht mit mir hingehen könntest."

Er starrte sie aus großen Augen an.

Dann sagte er langsam:

„Du hast einen sehr eigenartigen Humor, Ravenclaw. Oder... verträgst du einfach bloß keinen Rum?"

Sie lächelte amüsiert und sagte: „Das habe ich ernst gemeint. Hast du Lust?"

Er zögerte kurz, offenbar mißtrauisch, und sagte dann: „Hm... okay."

„Wie schön!" strahlte sie und nahm einen Schluck Rum.

Er tat es ihr gleich und musterte sie.

„Und wozu soll das gut sein?" fragte er schließlich.

„Willst du irgendwen damit eifersüchtig machen? Diesen... Weasley vielleicht?"

Sie zuckte innerlich leicht beim Gedanken an Fred... nun ja... sinnlos, ihm hinterherzutrauern... er gehörte zu denjenigen, bei dem aus der Ballpartnerin mehr geworden war, wie bei Cedric und Cho.

Er war jetzt mit Angelina zusammen...

Sie schüttelte den doch noch immer etwas schmerzhaften Gedanken an Fred ab und erwiderte: „Nein, keine Sorge. Es ist nur so... ach, weißt du... ich habe es einfach satt, daß viele Leute einen Bogen um mich machen, weil ich in ihren Augen eine „Verräterin" bin... daß sie Angst vor mir haben, so als könnte ich mich jeden Moment in eine... Schlange verwandeln...", Dracos Augen funkelten kurz auf bei ihrer eindeutigen Anspielung... diese dummen Mitschüler hatten ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie wenig von der Metapher, dem Synonym, das sie für Slytherins im allgemeinen verwendeten, tatsächlich nur symbolisch war... und er mußte unwillkürlich lächeln, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie eingeschüchtert sie erst von Meliane Lilly – ihrer Vertrauensschülerin – gewesen wären, hätten sie sie wie er jemals in ihrer animagischen Form gesehen... sie war so wunderschön, elegant und geschmeidig gewesen... einleuchtend, daß sie Parsel sprechen konnte.

Es lag sozusagen in ihrer... Natur.

Draco war es ein Rätsel, ein Buch mit siebzehn Siegeln, daß diese Schülerin nicht dem Hause Slytherin zugeteilt worden war, wo sie doch das konnte, wovon die Meisten seines Hauses nur träumen konnten, die diese spezielle Sprachbegabung mit den beiden größten Magiern der Geschichte teilte – Salazar Slytherin und Lord Voldemort - und die sogar die Gestalt des von ihnen glühend verehrten Tieres annehmen konnte.

„Vielleicht... solltest du´s mal tun...", flüsterte Draco mit funkelndem Lächeln.

„Genau das meine ich... im übertragenen Sinne", sagte sie. „Ich habe genug davon, mich zu bemühen, mich so zu verhalten wie andere es von mir erwarten. Auf den Scheiß... hab ich keine Lust mehr."

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf, als er leise und grinsend sagte:

„Und jetzt... tust du nur noch... worauf du tatsächlich Lust hast?"

Sie lächelte und sagte:

„Du hast es erfaßt."

Er schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf.

„Was bist du doch für eine rebellische Hexe...", er lehnte sich näher zu ihr, „... Miss Vertrauensschülerin und Jahrgangsbeste... ein leuchtendes Vorbild für alle..."

Sie griff in sein Haar, sanft, aber unnachgiebig, glitt weiter in seinen Nacken und zog ihn dicht zu sich.

Sie atmete zart und prickelnd gegen seinen Hals und sein Ohr, was ihm ein kurzes, überraschtes Ausatmen entlockte.

Leise flüsterte sie:

„Erwähne nie wieder das Wort „Jahrgangsbeste" – verstanden?"

Und mit einer schnellen Bewegung, ähnlich dem Zustoßen einer Kobra, biß sie sanft und zugleich scharf in sein Ohrläppchen... er sog heftig die Luft ein.

Sie zog sich wieder zurück, sah ihn an.

Er begann, zu lächeln.

„Wow...", flüsterte er, und seine Augen glühten. „Du bist wirklich..."

Und er bewegte sich zu ihr, zog sie fest an sich, seine Finger in ihrem Haar, er öffnete seine Lippen, um sie heftig zu küssen... und spürte ihre Finger, die sie an seine Lippen legte.

Sie lachte ganz leise, vergnügt, mit dunklen Funkelaugen.

Sie waren das Erste, das Draco bei ihrer ersten Begegnung an ihr aufgefallen war.

Jetzt flüsterte sie, ohne ihn von sich zu schieben oder sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen:

„Ich bin untröstlich... aber soweit sind wir noch nicht."

Sie schob ihn nun ein Stückchen von sich.

Es kribbelte stark in seinen Fingern, ihren Körper wieder an sich zu ziehen... aber sie würde es sowieso nicht zulassen, also konnte er es sich ebensogut sparen.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und grinste sie langsam an.

„Mir ist das Wörtchen „noch" aufgefallen...", sagte er zwinkernd.

Sanft lächelnd sagte sie:

„Dann solltest du hoffen, daß es dabei bleibt... Malfoy Junior."

Schade eigentlich, daß Draco diese Anspielung auf seinen Vater – ihr höchst anstößiges Geheimnis – nicht verstehen konnte... sie mußte innerlich grinsen.

Draco reagierte auf ihre Bemerkung lediglich mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Mundwinkel.

„So... du hast also vor... die Welt der Vorbilder und Langweiler hinter dir zu lassen – und das Reich... des Spaßes zu betreten, süße Ravenclaw...", sagte er und betrachtete sie aus entspannten Augen.

„Wird sicher nicht jedem gefallen."

Sie lächelte zart, beugte sich vor und nahm eine seiner Hände.

Sie hob sie an ihre Lippen, berührte sie sanft, erst mit ihren Lippen, dann leckte sie zart über seinen Daumen.

Seine Augen flackerten leicht, und sein Atem hatte sich etwas beschleunigt.

Sie flüsterte:

„Ach, Draco... du weißt ja, wie man so schön sagt :`Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert,´ ..."

Und sanft schob sie seinen Daumen zwischen ihre Lippen, in ihren Mund hinein und an ihre heiße, feuchte Zunge.

***


End file.
